


Don't Look Down

by SecretWeaponSeven



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Yamza - Freeform, also this fic has nothing to do with roller coasters, content warning for unhealthy relationship dynamics, my first attempt at a multi chapter fully explicit fic, this is gonna get pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWeaponSeven/pseuds/SecretWeaponSeven
Summary: It was supposed to just be once.One night together so that Frieza and Yamcha could work through their forbidden mutual attraction.But they couldn't stop there...Falling in love can be a tricky thing, however, and it can change people- and this change isn't always for the better. It can be enough to make someone who was already a villain become even more jealous, possessive, and controlling, and it just might be enough to make a hero so single minded that he loses sight of everything else...A smutty fic that's gonna get a bit dark. Don't say I didn't warn you.
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 76





	1. Welcome to the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic, particularly the first chapter, heavily references the infamous 'sensible and handsome' scene from FighterZ that started this whole ship in the first place. If you're new to Yamza and haven't seen it I suggest looking it up and watching it prior to reading.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter One: Welcome to the Unknown

“You can’t be serious!” Puar grabbed Yamcha’s arm as he made his way out the door. His best friend shook his head, and gently pushed him back. 

“Why not? This has been going on for weeks at this point. If he wanted me dead, well, I’d be dead. But instead he just keeps sending this old lady to ask all polite-like for me to visit? This won’t stop unless I find out what he wants, and I think I’m safe-“ 

“But this is Frieza we’re talking about!” 

Yamcha flinched hard at that. 

Frieza. His secret. 

Forcing a fake calm, he turned to Puar and patted him on the head. “I know what I’m doing, so you’ve gotta trust me. I wouldn’t agree to go if I didn’t think I’d be safe. I know you believe in me, even when no one else does, so please, can I ask you for that one more time?” 

The small shapeshifter sighed. “Of course I believe in you, but-“ 

Yamcha quickly cut him off by grabbing him in a hug. “I knew I could count on you! I’ll be back in a couple hours I’m sure. Come on, give me a chance to handle this and don’t say anything to Goku or the rest okay?” 

With another sigh, a dejected Puar nodded, and watched his oldest friend leave their shared apartment. 

“I’m pleased to see you’ve finally accepted Lord Frieza’s invitation,” the enigmatic old alien lady who’d been waiting outside said. 

Yamcha folded his arms and glared down at her. “You’ve been coming here ever day saying he just wants to meet with me, and that it has nothing to do with the bad blood between him and, well, my entire friend group- heck, my entire planet. Do you really mean that?” 

Smiling, she nodded and gestured toward the small space ship she’d arrived in, which looked bizarre and out of place in the spot where it had been neatly parked on the side of the road next to a few normal cars. “Undoubtedly, your safety is guaranteed. Lord Frieza isn’t hoping to do anything regarding his revenge, but as I’ve been saying, requests only a chance to speak with you. He’ll be delighted to see you’ve finally accepted his invitation, I’m sure.” 

Yamcha nodded, keeping his face neutral as he followed her into the craft. 

Here he was… actually doing this. 

Like he’d mentioned to Puar, nearly every other day over the last few weeks he’d been visited by this alien, asking for him to join her on a short trip to space to meet up with Frieza, although for what purpose she’d been vague. He’d initially of course assumed there was immediate danger- but why had the emperor sent someone so weak if that was the case? Furthermore, while he had kept the details of what was happening to himself, he’d casually mentioned “seeing someone that looked like they weren’t from earth” to his friends and confirmed no one else was being approached like this. 

It seemed, maybe, Frieza really did want to talk with Yamcha in specific, and wasn’t trying to threaten him into it? 

Naturally his curiosity eventually won out, but it didn’t help that, well, this was Frieza asking. 

He hadn’t told anyone, although he supposed Puar knew him well enough to have guessed. 

He couldn’t tell anyone. 

In truth… Yamcha was incredibly attracted to Frieza. He had been ever since they had their first proper face to face meeting during the tyrant’s temporary revival by Android 21. 

He’d never considered himself ‘gay,’ or even bisexual. But from time to time there were men that made him a little curious, and at the top of that list was the strangely beautiful ruler of space.

How could he help it? Those lips, those eyes… those thick thighs and that long, strange tail… Frieza was classically gorgeous, with enough strange and inhuman characteristics that Yamcha couldn’t help but wonder what he’d be like in bed. 

But most of all? When they’d spoke, and he’d been so dazzled… Frieza complimented him. Called him ‘sensible and handsome’ even. 

Handsome. 

This terrifying, powerful being, that could likely have nearly anyone he wanted… thought Yamcha was handsome? 

He hadn’t dated since. Even though he wanted love more than anything, no one excited him like that brief interaction with a terrible enemy had. 

And now Frieza wanted to meet with him?

Despite the assurances otherwise from that alien he’d sent, Yamcha still wasn’t completely convinced this didn’t have anything to do with his grudge against the Saiyans. Yet… it was flattering that he saw Yamcha as being key to whatever he was scheming. 

He’d fantasized about Frieza many times since they’d met. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t completely sure if the guy even had, well, anything ‘below the belt.’ His mouth, hands, and tail gave his mind plenty to work with. 

Of course, he had to calm down that train of thought- this was not the time to be distracted by such things. The ship began it’s ascent, and he watched out the window as his home planet grew smaller and smaller… 

The reality of what he was doing hit him in full as Earth vanished from his view, and it took everything he had to keep his hands from shaking. 

\- - - 

While Frieza had anticipated that it would take multiple visits before Yamcha would accept his invitation, he was a bit surprised (and almost offended) that he’d wound up having to send Berryblue to his planet daily over twenty times before he at last agreed. 

It was almost enough to make him rethink his approach- he had warriors who could easily overpower the human and force his compliance, after all, but while that method would speed things up, it would also take the fun out of it. He preferred to have Yamcha come of his own free will…

In the months that had passed since their brief time together facing Android 21 Frieza had been unable to get him off his mind. For a human- and a supposed hero at that!- he’d been startlingly sexy.

He rarely developed a lasting sexual interest in others- there were too many other, more important factors to consider in his life, his revenge, and ruling his empire. But Yamcha was not only infuriatingly physically appealing. He was a subordinate of his greatest enemy, and yet he’d gone out of his way to compliment Frieza. While it had initially seemed to be coming from a well placed fear, it became increasingly clear that he wasn’t afraid- he was flustered. It was incredibly obvious that the attraction was mutual. 

But again, normally even a mutual attraction wasn’t something Frieza would obsess over, but Yamcha was unusual. The emperor’s sadistic nature took great pleasure in the idea of seducing away one of Goku’s allies. Aside from that, as eager to please as he’d been in conversation, then as wild and brutal as he’d been on the battlefield… Surely someone like that would be incredible in bed? 

He’d wondered about it to the point of distraction, and eventually came up with a clear, simple, and elegant solution. 

Frieza would invite him to his ship and then have sex with him. 

He wanted him to actively choose to betray his alliance with Goku by becoming a source of pleasure to his greatest enemy. And so instead of having someone abduct him he sent Berryblue- both as she was clearly not a physical threat to him, and as she was one of the few he could trust with such an important task- to ask for his compliance. Today, it seemed, his patience had finally paid off.

Her ship- and handsome man it was transporting- would be docking with his own shortly. Frieza let his staff know he was not to be interrupted for the rest of the day, and returned to his personal quarters. There was, of course, still the slightest chance that Yamcha would decline what the emperor was about to offer him, but if he did? Frieza could kill him with a flick of his finger. The likelihood of that was practically zero though… Even with as short as their time together in the past had been, he knew enough to be completely certain of this hero’s desire for the man who was his enemy. He wouldn’t have agreed to come to his ship without knowing there was a possibility that their shared attraction was the reason he’d been invited. 

Oh, he was going to enjoy this. 

\- - - 

Yamcha’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest at this point. What was he even doing? The alien that had escorted him there brought him to a ship he vaguely remembered from the day Frieza and King Cold had made their brief, ill fated attempt at an invasion, and she’d left him standing in front of a door with a label in some sort of unearthly text he couldn’t read. 

“He's waiting for you inside,” she said, and left. Now he stood there, almost paralyzed in fear. Everything that had seemed to so logically suggest he hadn’t been brought here to be murdered vanished from his mind as he felt Frieza’s Ki… it was chokingly strong. 

And yet… 

The fear… it was exciting too. 

Whatever happened next… pain or pleasure… it would be something he’d never forget. 

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

A moment passed, and another, and the door opened almost anticlimactically, and they were face to face. 

Frieza stood calmly, looking up at the human, a slight frown on his face. “Yamcha. I’m glad you finally decided to accept my invitation. Are your unpleasant friends aware that you’re here?” 

“N-no, I made sure Goku and the rest didn’t know.”

“I am very pleased to hear it. What I’m about to ask you concerns only the two of us, and it’s important to know we have our discretion. Follow me.” As they both headed into the room the door shut and locked behind them. 

The human watched his host as he walked. This all felt so unreal. Frieza was as terrifying and gorgeous as he remembered… he was so focused on the smaller man that it took him a moment to realize where they were- a small bedroom that somehow managed to simultaneously be lavish in the quality of it’s furnishings, yet utilitarian in its decor. Wait… 

…a bedroom?! 

“I’m going to cut straight to the point, Yamcha. There seemed to be a degree of shared sexual attraction between the two of us, am I correct?” 

“I mean, I guess I thought there was?” The startled human squeaked out after a moment’s pause. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and stood up straight, forcing confidence. “I hoped there was. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind for months.” 

Frieza liked hearing that… His most deadly rival had been harboring a potential traitor in his own close ranks ever since that meeting? Exactly as he’d hoped, and assumed. But more than that, he loved seeing that swing from terrified to confident. He needed Yamcha to be willing to take some of the initiative if he was going to live up to the emperor’s expectations. His own smile widened. 

“My dear, dear Yamcha. I feel it would be in both of our best interests to perhaps indulge this… obsession we’ve developed with one another, so that we may at last sate our curiosity and move forward with our lives, don’t you agree?” 

That was all the human’s body needed to hear. His racing heart was sending blood between his legs in an instant. “Yeah! Yeah I agree completely!” He took several quick steps toward the smaller man, then stopped. “…what’s the catch here?” 

“So sensible, looking for another motive,” Frieza closed most of the remaining space between them and took Yamcha’s hands in his own. They were faintly damp from sweat, and he could feel the slightest of tremors that the human was clearly trying to suppress. But more importantly, they were large, and warm, and firmly returned his grip. “It’s clear you aren’t just notable for those looks. But in this case, I have nothing undesirable in mind for you. I won’t ask you anything regarding your terrible choice in friends, or expect anything other than for the two of us to spend some enjoyable hours together living out our curiosities. You’ll be returned unharmed to your planet with no further strings attached… unless you ask for them, of course. So with that in mind, what say you? You’ll spend some time with me?” 

That… all sounded like a dream. Looking at the man he’d thought about so many times… standing this close he could see details he hadn’t noticed before. A slight luminosity to his vivid red eyes, the hypnotic way the muscles of his tail moved to slowly circle around them both… He wanted this so bad it overrode any remaining rational parts of himself. “…yes-“ 

Yamcha could barely finish the word in his rush to get his arms around the powerful, beautiful body of the villain he’d fantasized about so heavily, leaning in to kiss him hard on the lips. 

Frieza was caught completely off guard and flinched. Yamcha felt it and pulled away slightly. “Uh, was that too much? If I’ve completely misunderstood-“ 

“No, nothing of the sort, I was merely surprised by your enthusiasm,” He wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck, pulling their bodies back together as he purred in his ear, “but I like when you surprise me. It’s… exciting. Go on then, handsome.” 

Yamcha nodded, swallowed hard, then kissed Frieza again, but he was a bit softer with it this time, sucking slightly on his bottom lip. He kept one arm around the emperor but his other ran over the alien’s body, touching, rubbing, squeezing, exploring every hard muscle and soft curve. 

This sensual, reverent touch felt immensely exciting to the emperor- he could feel the building of a slight pressure and tingling between his legs. Prior to finally deciding to act on his desires he’d wondered obsessively as to just what was hidden under Yamcha’s pants, as well as what sorts of things he could theoretically do with the human. Eventually the curiosity was too much and he’d sent one of his expendable soldiers to Earth to steal some biology texts. With these, he’d learned that humans were a species with multiple biological sexes. The human that had caught his attention, due to his height, muscular build, and strong, angular facial structure seemed to be male- no surprise there, that was generally Frieza’s preference- which, according to those stolen books, meant that under his pants he hid an external penis and testicles in the front, and anus in the back. 

Considering how little contact with other races the Earthlings seemed to have he wondered what Yamcha would think of his own sex organs? He was about to find out, because those probing fingers had reached that space between his legs then paused. 

Smirking, Frieza broke the kiss, grabbed Yamcha by the belt of his pants, and threw him across the room and into his bed. He then sauntered over, jumped onto the bed himself, and knelt over his lover’s chest, giving him a perfect view of his crotch. Stroking his long, soft hair he invited, “continue where you were touching before. My species is very different from yours. We require a bit more direct stimulation before we’re ready.” 

“Got it,” Yamcha whispered, tilting his head up for a closer look. His left hand stroked the tyrant’s muscular thigh while his right rubbed experimentally around the area in question. Frieza’s body tensed as that sensation of tingly pressure grew stronger, and after a moment more it reached a breaking point and he moaned as his body opened up. “Whoa! That’s…” the human’s eyes went wide as he took in what he was looking at. 

Was Frieza intersex? Or did his race not have multiple sexes? Whatever the answer he didn’t really care, Frieza was HOT and his genitals were exciting. “So there’s this…” he gently wrapped his fingers around the alien’s shaft. It was purple and contrasted strongly against his pale skin. It felt completely different from a human one… seeing how his lover’s posture and breathing change as it was touched seemed to suggest it was every bit as sensitive as his own. He gave it a few experimental pumps, which once again were clearly met with enjoyment, before letting go and carefully sliding his fingers behind it. “And this…” 

“Mmm,” Frieza let another moan and closed his eyes. “As you’re learning, I’m less primitive than you. My most sensitive areas are hidden within my body when they aren’t in use. But we should still be able to do quite a bit together despite our differences.” 

“Yeah, I’ll say!” Yamcha pressed the tip of his finger into the slick hole, unable to take his eyes off what he had just been shown. “All that time I was lusting over the idea of you I didn’t know if you even had any sort of junk, but you’ve got everything?! I don’t even know where to begin, this is amazing!” 

“Most would begin by taking their clothes off, and yet yours are still in place-“ Frieza grabbed a handful of the fabric of Yamcha’s shirt, but the human felt an odd panic in that instant, and quickly grabbed the smaller man’s hips and swung him to the side while sitting up. Now it was Frieza on his back and Yamcha looking down at him. 

He’d done it without thinking, luckily for him Frieza just smirked and relaxed, watching to see what his next move would be. 

Yamcha had this odd worry that somehow, if he didn’t stay in control, he might end up dead. Even if Frieza was being honest about his intentions and really did just want to have a fun night together and then let the other man move on with his life, well, he was still magnitudes stronger than any native Earthling could comprehend. He was legitimately scared that if he let Frieza have his way with him, rather than the other way around, he’d end the night in pieces. 

Of course he wasn’t about to show he was scared, and honestly, with how worked up he was there was no way he’d let anything stop him. Grinning, he leaned down, gave Frieza another quick kiss, then stripped off his shirt and stood back up for a minute to get his shoes and pants off. 

Frieza sat up enough to prop his head up on his arm. This gave him a fantastic view as more and more of the other man’s skin was revealed, and he liked what he saw. As expected, the man was fit, and buff without being excessively bulky- exactly the emperor’s type physically. He watched the way his biceps moved as balled up the discarded items of clothing and tossed them casually to the side, then the last final bit of cloth- his undershorts- was lowered. 

“My goodness…” 

If Frieza’s obvious stunned admiration of the human’s naked body wasn’t a confidence boost he didn’t know what was. He tossed his hair back and posed a little. “Yeah, I might not fight much anymore but I still make a point of staying in shape, and uh… not to brag or anything but according to my ex I’m a lot bigger than Vegeta.” 

The emperor laughed at that then laid back again, his spread legs a clear invitation. “Oho ho, I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting your size, but you realize it’s meaningless if you don’t use it properly?” 

“We’ll just have to see about that- oof!” The alien’s tail had hooked around his waist and yanked him back on top of him. “Message received loud and clear!” He pressed his face against Frieza’s neck, kissing and sucking on his resilient skin while reaching between his legs and spreading open that intriguing hole he’d found earlier. He rubbed the tip of his dick against it for a few seconds, trying to savor the moment. Here he was, with someone who was not only a personal enemy of one of his best friends, but of his entire planet. Someone immeasurably powerful and cruel. Someone he’d masturbated to the memory of so many times… And this man, this force of raw energy and searing beauty, was here. In bed. About to be fucked by Yamcha. “I think I’m dreaming,” he whispered in Frieza’s ear, and then pushed the head of his dick inside. 

Everything the emperor had fantasized about- the way Yamcha’s hair would flow around them and tickle his skin, how his mammal body heat would enhance every place their skin had contact, the constant awe and respect he’d show- it was here at last and more vivid and pleasurable in reality than anything even his imagination could come up with. 

Feeling him enter was wonderfully intense. He’d assumed given the human’s height that he’d be proportionately large below the belt as well, but to see his lover naked in reality at last, well, he’d have to update his future fantasies to include how well hung he was. Yes, even if it wasn’t for the many other factors that excited him about this man, the very reality of how their anatomy would fit so intensely for this particular sex act would be enough to get the emperor’s heart racing. He opened his legs wider- despite his muscle, Frieza was incredibly flexible- to give him a little more room to work with and lifted his feet up onto the taller man’s ass, gripping it with his dexterous, finger like toes while pushing him in deeper. “Oh, yes… I’m ready, Yamcha. I know you’re worth my time, but I still want you to prove it.” 

“Yes, my lord…” use of the title was unintentional but felt right at that moment. “I hope this is what you need!” With that he stopped talking and focused on thrusting. It was immediately obvious that Frieza could take more than any of his exes ever could, so he didn’t hold back, pushing all of his superhuman speed into moving his own hips while gripping his lover’s. The feeling was incredible- Frieza was just so tight, and with each thrust his powerful internal muscles would squeeze Yamcha like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

In fact it was almost too good- between the dry spell in the human’s sex life prior to this night, the indescribable sensation of fucking an alien, and just how damn gorgeous Frieza was he was scared it would all be over too quick, and the last thing he wanted to do was get this far only to disappoint the emperor! 

“I’m gonna try something,” he said, catching them both off guard with how husky his voice sounded. 

Frieza looked up at him and nodded, every nerve in his body on fire. He’d have allowed the handsome human to do just about anything at this point- he hadn’t even finished yet and this was already the best sex of his life, no contest. “Go on then, darling.” 

The endearment caught him off guard and he blushed, almost forgetting he was still balls deep in pure evil. “Y-yeah, okay.” He pushed his hair back out of his eyes, kissed Frieza on the cheek, then climbed off of him. 

The alien sat up- the one thing he wouldn’t allow was ending things this quickly. “Where do you think you’re going? We aren’t done here yet!” 

“Trust me, I’m not leaving any time soon!” Yamcha replied, positioning himself standing by the edge of the bed, then grabbing Frieza by the ankles, yanking him over, and pulling his pale and powerful legs over his own tanned shoulders, leaving the incredibly aroused tyrant laying on his back again while giving Yamcha the most incredible view- and access. “See? I think this should be fun…” He pushed himself back inside then used one hand to hold Frieza down and the other to give his shaft some attention. 

Frieza clenched his jaw and tried not to moan again. Having both of his sex organs stimulated like this was almost too much, and this angle was allowing Yamcha’s thrusts to penetrate even deeper and more intensely than before. It also helped that Yamcha continued to be more than he’d hoped- seeing this weakling taking on the more active role in their play was a welcome surprise, and while he wouldn’t permit it every time, for now at least he laid back and allowed his lover to pleasure him. 

Every time? He smiled to himself. It seemed he’d already subconsciously decided to make this an extended arrangement. He allowed his eyes another sweep over the human’s body- his chiseled physique, that wild hair, the feral and hungry expression on a face that mixed classical handsomeness with rugged scars… how had he managed to resist inviting this man to his ship to make their fantasies come true for so long? 

It was getting increasingly difficult to think coherently, however, as the pleasurable tension in his body continued to build. 

As for Yamcha, the gamble had worked and switching positions allowed him to delay the inevitable a bit longer. This new one might be a favorite, as the angle let him hit a deep spot that seemed to be really doing it for the emperor, and the hand job he was giving the alien while he penetrated him was surprisingly becoming a huge turn on for the human as well. He supposed he was even less close to straight than he’d previously guessed, but there was something about seeing that strange and beautiful purple appendage and the white fluid that was leaking from the tip that was really exciting to him. 

Most exciting of all was seeing Frieza fight to look casual as he lay before him, his cheeks, chest, and neck stained with a blush, his tail stretched out to the side, curling and uncurling slightly alongside the rhythm of their lovemaking. He was clearly in absolute bliss, and it was all Yamcha’s doing! Weak, ignored, Yamcha. Goku or Vegeta would never get to see Frieza like this. 

“Ohhhh, OH!,” Frieza suddenly sat up slightly, his eyes clenched shut as he grabbed one of the human’s arms to stabilize himself. “Ah!” 

Yamcha felt and saw the other man’s orgasm hit him in several powerful waves. The leak of fluid from his purple shaft that he’d been admiring earlier was now a spurting flow all over his hand and the alien’s stomach, and inside… the sensation of Frieza’s tight body coming around Yamcha’s dick was so powerful that he let an incredibly loud and undignified moan of his own as his own climax was triggered. 

Light-headed, he pulled out and laid back down by his lover before his legs could give out. After a few moments of deep, heavy breaths, he opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling, and whispered, “Damn… that was… just… wow.” He rolled over to look at Frieza. “You are so fucking amazing and I can’t believe I just did that with you.” 

Frieza could feel his body still shaking slightly, and kept his eyes shut as he fought to calm down both his body and the powerful, hormonal rush of emotions and cravings that always hit him after sex. Slowly he sat up, and started to stand- he felt a warm hand gently touch his arm. “Hey, um-“ 

Faster than the human could see, Frieza turned around, jumped back into the bed, and shoved Yamcha against it hard before giving him an almost painful kiss. It lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away just enough to be able to stare deep into his eyes. “You are mine now, Yamcha. Do you understand?” 

Unable to look away from those burning red eyes, the human just nodded slightly. “…yes. Yes, Lord Frieza.” 

Smiling, he kissed him one more time, but when the human attempted to wrap his arms back around the smaller man he easily evaded it and stepped away from the bed. “Get dressed and I’ll have you sent home. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to indulge this curiosity.” 

“Okay…” Yamcha got up, grabbed his clothes, and reluctantly began to pull them back on over his messy body. He could see Frieza watching him from a few feet away, somehow managing to not look ridiculous despite being covered in their fluids. 

The whole room- and especially the two men in it- smelled of sex. Sighing, Frieza held up a hand. “One moment, Yamcha. I suppose we should take a moment and clean you up before you depart. Will you follow me?” 

“Anywhere,” Yamcha answered reflexively, which made the alien chuckle slightly as he lead the way to the bathroom. 

End Chapter One: Welcome to the Unknown 

Author’s Note: 

Eh. So this is a thing. 

I generally post my contributions to the fandom under a different name but I wanted to have a place I could post more explicit stories without the complications of dumping it on that Tumblr account I used to use for this purpose. I didn’t want this stuff on my main account because a few too many people I know IRL know I use that name, and I’d rather not have it be too obvious as to where my smut is, so uh, yeah. I’m SecretWeaponSeven now among other things, but my safer for work stuff will still go on the MP account. 

Anyway this story is gonna get pretty dark. Just so you’re warned. Also I am completely being beaten down by life right now and am even more unreliable than usual as a result so advance apologies if updates are sporadic and editing/plotting isn’t as tight as usual. I’m only doing this because I have to do something to stop myself from completely losing my mind. If you read this I’d love it if you commented, even if you didn’t like it. 

Oh, final comment, I went with a fairly popular interpretation of what’s between Frieza’s legs here cuz it’s an easy one to write, but don’t overthink it. I’m also not necessarily using it in every future fic.


	2. First Vertical Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Frieza enjoy an intimate shower together, and further explore the pleasures of one another's body... 
> 
> After several months without a computer I'm back. Sorry for the delay!

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter Two: First Vertical Drop

The bathroom was small, as one would expect considering its location on a space ship, but Yamcha still whispered “Damn…” when he stepped inside. It mixed class and practicality just as the bedroom had, with as it’s centerpiece a gigantic shower made out of some fancy material similar to polished marble. Frieza headed straight to the shower, stepped inside, and sat on one of the spacious benches built in to the side of its walls. The human followed, and awkwardly started the water, stepping inside himself once it was warm enough. 

Instead of cleaning up, Frieza indicated the spot next to him, so Yamcha sat down as well. The emperor leaned against his side, holding eye contact as the tip of his tail delicately traced the lines of the human’s chest and abdominal muscles. Staring into those strange, gorgeous red eyes, Yamcha swallowed hard. What had he gotten himself into? 

After a moment, he spoke. “Considering our differing alliances, amongst other things… It would reflect poorly on us both if either your associates or mine learned of what happened today, I’m sure you agree,” the emperor said after a moment. 

“Oh yeah, trust me, I’m not gonna tell a single soul about this. My friends would NOT take it well,” he laughed a little, then continued, “although honestly I don’t even think they’d believe me if I said so. I hardly believe it myself…” 

“While I’m pleased to hear we’re in agreement on the need for discretion, I’m curious as to why this is so hard to believe.” 

Yamcha shrugged. “Well, we had barely met each other prior to this, but had enough of an attraction to end up in bed together despite being enemies and all? And, you know…” his shoulders slumped a little. 

“Know what?” Frieza probed, reaching up to casually stroke the human’s hair. 

He leaned into the touch almost subconsciously. “Eh, it’s embarrassing to say but my friends don’t exactly take me seriously these days. Sometimes I don’t know if they ever really did.” He straightened back up and put an arm around Frieza’s waist and laughed again. “Damn I’m good at making myself sound pathetic! The point is, I guess, I might be one of the strongest humans alive, and a former professional sportsman, and someone who’s had more adventures than most people could even dream of, but I’m still nothing compared to people like Goku, or Vegeta, or the rest… So of course it’s hard to believe that someone like me would so much as catch the eye of someone as powerful and beautiful and terrible and incredible as you, that’s all.” 

“Oh, Yamcha, don’t be so foolish. I wouldn’t have been interested in anyone even remotely like those Saiyans you want to compare yourself to.” Frieza stood up in front of the human and leaned close enough to feel the other man’s breath on his skin. “You are the one who fascinates me. You’re the only one I’d want to claim. That’s not something that could be said for anyone who was anything less than spectacular.” Another kiss, then he stepped back at last into the stream of hot water that had been running through that whole conversation and began to rinse himself off. He smiled back at Yamcha and lifted a finger in invitation. “Won’t you join me, darling? You’re still such a mess.”

In that moment, still dazzled by the mind-blowing sex, the praise, the closeness… When Frieza smiled at him and called him ‘darling’ for a second time that evening he felt his heart skip a beat. Shoving a thousand red flags all the way to the back of his mind he nodded a bit too enthusiastically and jumped up, returning to the other man’s side. He almost regretted that the shower’s water was ridding his body of the dried fluids from their time in bed… All of this seemed like a dream he was still in. 

Frieza watched Yamcha as he cleaned himself up. The man had been exactly what he hoped… and was proving to be remarkably easy to read. It couldn’t be clearer that he craved acceptance, to be told he was every bit as unique and important as his unusual friends, and that he was willing to respond quite positively to anyone who gave it. Even if he hadn’t already decided that one experience in bed together wouldn’t be enough, he knew he’d have to see Yamcha again. The path to earning his loyalty looked to be a short one, and the idea of having an ally on the inside when the time came at last to get his revenge on Goku was enticing. 

Almost as enticing as the man himself… the droplets of water clinging to his damp naked body just further highlighted how physically ideal he was. 

What a perfect turn of events this all had been! Frieza couldn’t have planned it better! 

Yamcha noticed Frieza’s eyes on him, and met his gaze, smiling a little. He already missed the physical intimacy they’d been sharing, and stepped closer. “Have I told you you’re gorgeous?” 

The alien laughed. “Feel free to tell me that as often as you’d like, I’ll never tire of compliments from one as spectacular as yourself.” 

Oh, these words were killing Yamcha and he was drinking up every syllable of it. He felt Frieza’s tail winding slowly around his leg and closed his eyes. “If that’s the case, have I mentioned I love your tail?” 

“Your body is making that much obvious,” he replied, running a finger down the side of the human’s hardening cock. “Someone’s eager. Again.” 

“W-well… I mean, I have trained every inch of my body, I always recover quick thanks to that, and we’re in here naked together and you’re just too damn sexy, what did you expect?” 

“To be honest… I expected exactly this.” Frieza turned off the water, sat back down on the bench, and leaned back, letting his tail creep up Yamcha’s leg to his crotch. 

“Oh geez,” Yamcha drew a sharp breath as something he’d fantasized about so many times became real at last- the gentle squeeze of that powerful, fascinating, alien appendage circling his dick had him completely stiff in seconds. “I swear it’s almost like you can read my mind…” 

Just smiling, Frieza watched Yamcha lower himself to his knees, eyes shut and breathing deep. 

Getting a ‘tail job’ had been one of his go to scenarios to imagine while masturbating for the last few months, but the reality of it was far more intense. It was a little rough, to be honest, occasionally borderline uncomfortable. The tail seemed to be pure muscle after all, and lacked the same degree of finesse when it came to fine motions that hands had. Yet… somehow that made it better. The discomfort just highlighted what an unusual sex act this was, which further drove home the fact that he was being pleasured by an alien. A beautiful, terrifying alien. Yamcha opened his eyes and realized he’d practically ended up kneeling between Frieza’s legs, and had an idea. 

To be stimulated by the emperor’s tail was an old fantasy, but what he wanted now was something he’d only started to crave that very day. He leaned forward and rested his arms on Frieza’s thighs, once again gripping his hips. “May I?” 

Not entirely sure what the human was requesting, Frieza shrugged and leaned back against the cool tire wall of the shower. Yamcha took that as permission and kissed the skin between the smaller man’s legs. Clearly this was unexpected, as the emperor sat straight back up and stared down at his lover with wide eyes. 

Yamcha was just grateful that the startled alien’s tail hadn’t reacted as strongly as the rest of him, as it was still gripping his dick. “Should I not… do that?” 

An uncharacteristically flustered Frieza asked, “You’re using your mouth?” 

“Well yeah, if that’s alright?” 

It wasn’t. Oral sex was practically unheard of in Frieza’s culture- it was considered crude, unhygienic, and inelegant. Of course, he wasn’t sheltered, and had heard of such indecent acts… and deep down inside had been immensely curious about how they’d feel. He closed his eyes and leaned back again. He couldn’t say yes to something so filthy, but hopefully if he didn’t say no… 

Yamcha studied his body language for a moment, then returned to his prior position between the alien’s legs. Now that he knew what to look for- and of course, being this close helped- he could see the faint outline of where his skin had opened up not long before. He concentrated on that area, running his tongue slowly but forcefully over it until he felt Frieza tense as once again his hidden features revealed themselves. “Ahh… I hope you know what you’re doing, Yamcha.” 

“We’ll see about that… but I’ll try and make it feel good.” It was true, considering how inhuman the tyrant’s body was, he wasn’t really sure how to go about this. But from the moment the possibility had occurred to him he’d been dying of curiosity as to what he’d taste like. Trying to ignore the immensely pleasurable distraction of the tail stimulating his dick he ran his tongue from the bottom of his slit to the top of his shaft. 

Frieza’s hands found their way to Yamcha’s hair almost without thinking. The human figured that had to be a good sign, and after a few moments more of exploring with his tongue he got more serious- since there didn’t seem to be a way to do more than tease both portions of Frieza’s genitalia at once he figured he’d have to alternate eating him out and sucking him off. The later of the two proved to have a little bit of a learning curve- he’d never done that to another human so he didn’t even have that as a reference point- but he took on the challenge with enthusiasm. Gay, straight… the words were increasingly meaningless in his mind. How the heck was he supposed to care about such labels as gender or sexuality when he had an overwhelmingly sexy alien that completely defied such simple terminology in front of him? 

The emperor was an absolute mess at this point. Between the unpredictable physical pleasure Yamcha’s mouth was providing him and the psychological thrill of doing something that was considered so improper- and doing it with someone who was supposed to be his enemy, no less!- he’d have been too overstimulated to continue sitting upright if he hadn’t had the shower’s wall to lean against. It wasn’t long before his second powerful orgasm of the night. 

“Wow…” Yamcha swallowed and licked his lips. Frieza’s tailjob had ended not long after his first taste at oral had began, but the human wasn’t bothered. If anything, the fact that he’d distracted the other man to that point was a massive confidence booster, and he hadn’t minded discretely finishing himself off by hand while he used his mouth for more important purposes. 

After once again taking a moment to collect himself, Frieza slowly opened his eyes and allowed himself to slide from the bench to the floor of the shower beside Yamcha. “You’re an incredibly strange man, willing to do something so unclean…” 

“Nah! I mean, we are in a shower so everything is clean-“ 

“Was that an attempt at clever wordplay?” 

“A really bad attempt. But I’m a little too overwhelmed by you and the effect you have on me to be too witty I guess.” 

Frieza just smiled at that, and finally stood despite his legs still feeling weak… It was funny how he could fight at a level beyond comprehension with no trouble yet two rounds with Yamcha were enough to wipe him out. Not that he was going to let that show any more than he already had. He straightened up, weak limbs forced into compliance by a strong will, and held a hand out to his lover, who took it. 

As Yamcha let the emperor help him to his feet he couldn’t stop staring. His stunning, unreadable eyes, the soft curve of his lips…. He was too beautiful, and all of this was too much. 

Drinking in that admiring stare Frieza smirked. “We’ve undone all our hard work, I suppose we’ll have to shower again.” 

“Y-yeah.” 

They both rinsed off, dried off, and returned to the main bedroom. The emperor watched his human comb his fingers through his damp hair a few times, then grab his underwear and pants from the floor, pulling them back on. Before he could do the same with his shirt though he paused, meeting Frieza’s eyes with a questioning gaze. “Is something bothering you, my Yamcha?” 

The possessive wording had the human’s heart jump again, but he shook his head. “Oh no, it’s cool. Just…” 

“Just what? Are you feeling conflicted about this?” 

“Hell no! This has been a dream come true!” His enthusiasm in those words dropped as he kept speaking… “…I just still don’t get why it’s me that you’re doing this with.” 

“I’d assume the answer is obvious,” Frieza replied, approaching the other man with his arms crossed. “This isn’t something I’d do with just anyone, and yet I put in a considerable amount of effort into getting you into my bed. I knew you were worth me, simple as that.” 

“Yeah, but I’m just a normal human and you’re practically a god. I know earlier you said I fascinated you, but… why?” 

Frieza considered how much he should say. “I suppose I’m not entirely sure myself, but there’s something special about you. You’re different from your friends. The very fact that you took this invitation, for example, proves you lack their closed minded, rigid adherence to a specific ideal. You’re like myself in that regard.” 

“I’m not sure I follow…” 

“They want to categorize everything neatly into ‘good’ or ‘evil,’ yet while you and I may each align somewhat closely with one of those concepts, we’re willing to step outside of it when it fits our own self interest- this is, of course, by far the smartest way to live. I proved this of myself when I fought in the Tournament of Power… and when I made sure you arrived here of your own will rather than forcing your obedience. On both occasions, doing something ‘good’ worked in my favor even if it’s against my usual nature. And you… when we first faced each other, even knowing exactly who I was and what I was capable of, you complimented me… and flirted with me. A hero, trying to catch the eye of a villain?” His tail slid around Yamcha in a loose hug of sorts. “Beyond all that, of course, you are an exceedingly beautiful man. Who would be able to resist fantasizing about someone so appealing?” 

Yamcha just laughed awkwardly. “Okay then! All I can say to that is thanks!” 

Smirking a little, Frieza let go of the human and sat on the edge of the bed, looking coyly up at his lover. “Now, I think it’s only fitting that you share what it is about me that made you so willing to betray your group and brave the potential danger of accepting my invitation?” 

“I mean…” Yamaha hesitantly sat next to Frieza, “it’s nothing as poetic as what you just shared. I’ve just always been, well, terrified of pretty people-“ the alien chuckled at that, and he couldn’t help but do the same. “There I go making myself sound lame yet again! Anyway, years of that have fucked me up a bit to the point that fear and arousal kinda go hand in hand for me. Then I meet you, and you’re the most unbelievably gorgeous and terrifying person I’ve ever encountered? And you actually seemed interested in me?” He turned slightly to better face his new lover and placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. “How was I supposed to not wind up completely obsessed?” 

With unfathomable speed Frieza shoved Yamcha back against the bed, pinning him down with his tail. “Well… creating fear is a particular talent of mine. But I’m fair as well…” he relaxed his tail and laid down beside the human, his head on his chest. “I have always been a firm believer in rewarding those who have earned it. Shall we wait until the morning to return you to Earth?” 

Completely dazzled, Yamcha wrapped his arms around the emperor. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

\- - -

Sleeping together had been nice… although not quite as pleasurable as ‘sleeping’ together had been. But they both slept well that night. Frieza woke first, unsurprisingly- he’d always tended to be an early riser- and sat up carefully, delicately removing Yamcha’s arm from where it was draped over the emperor’s stomach, and his own tail from it’s spot hooked around the human’s ankle. 

Cuddling. Ugh… how sentimental. He blamed the residual effect of post-sex hormones for it. It seemed to take him a little longer than usual to regain a clear head when this man was involved… perhaps because of the sheer intensity of their time together the prior evening. 

Just remembering that was almost enough to start getting his body worked up again… He glared down at the still sleeping Yamcha, sprawled out and taking an impolite amount of space on the bed, his dark hair fanned out around him in a messy tangle. His eyes traveled down the man’s half naked body, coming to rest on the bulge at the crotch of his pants. 

Morning wood, eh? He’d seen reference to such a phenomenon in the biology texts he’d studied prior to inviting the human to his ship. Mammals truly are strange! …and sexy, this one at least. Tearing his eyes away before he failed in his mission to avoid getting overly excited he then grabbed his lover’s communication device- cell phone or whatever they were called?- from where he’d left it by the bed and plugged it into a computer panel. 

Once that was finished, he picked up his scouter and made a call. The sound of his voice finally awoke Yamcha. 

For a moment it felt like it had all been an incredibly vivid dream, but sitting up and realizing where he still was proved otherwise. “Holy shit, I fucked Frieza…” he whispered, then got up and dressed, combing his hair as best he could with his fingers as he waited for the alien to finish the call.

“Yes, return him to his residence. Just make sure the hall is clear before you bring him to the shuttle. His visit still needs to be treated with utmost discretion. I’ll expect you in a a few minutes then.” He closed the line, then approached the taller man. 

Yamcha couldn’t help but stare and was dimly aware of a heat in his face- blushing again probably. But Frieza was just too sexy, and when he looked at him like that… 

“I assume I speak for us both when I say we should have your next visit be as soon as possible?” The emperor asked. 

Yamcha was relieved. “I was hoping you’d say I could come back!” 

“Well of course. This has been an immensely pleasurable experience, and I’d like to give you more chances to completely surprise me with your unique capabilities. Now, it seems appropriate to establish a simpler and more discrete method of communication between us than sending my attendant in person. While you were sleeping in I took the liberty of borrowing your cell phone, and added some additional programing that will allow it to connect to Earth’s more powerful satellites and send a secure message directly to me. This goes both ways, of course, I’ll be able to contact you as well. Feel free to make full use of this. I’ll be delighted to hear from you.” 

“That’s such an honor, thanks!” 

“Before we part ways for today, and you return to your miserable planet and questionable friends, there’s one last thing I must ask of you, Yamcha.” 

“Anything.”

Frieza grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level for a passionate kiss. Yamcha immediately returned it, holding his strange lover close. After a moment of this the emperor whispered, “do what you must, be a hero, be with that loathsome Goku… but don’t forget that you are mine, darling.” 

“I’m yours,” Yamcha whispered breathlessly back, not really knowing or caring just what he was agreeing to.

There was a knock at the door, and Frieza shoved Yamcha away with enough force that the human wound up flat on his ass on the floor. “You may enter,” Frieza stated, and the door opened. 

“Well, Lord Frieza, the corridor has cleared out so now would be an ideal time to escort your guest off the ship,” Berryblue stated. As Yamcha quickly scrambled to his feet and followed her out, he paused at the door, taking one last look at the man he’d been so intimate with. Their eyes met, and then the door shut between them. 

Alone again, the emperor sat down at his desk and pulled up a feed from the ship’s scanner so he could watch the departure of the shuttle returning his human to Earth. Nearly everything had worked out as he had predicted- from the attraction they’d shared being mutual, to Yamcha’s willingness to agree to both acting on it and keeping their time together a secret, to the ease with which he’d been able to figure out what the taller man craved and thus easily earn the beginnings of his trust and loyalty… 

The only factors that hadn’t quite clicked as he’d hoped had been in his own reaction. He truly hadn’t planned on making this a lasting arrangement, but it was immediately clear that Yamcha was a pleasure he couldn’t just ‘work through’ with one quickie. This human was something to savor, and he almost wanted to just keep him on the ship… but that would bring too many chances for word of his affair to become known throughout the ranks of his staff, and worse, he’d lose the distinct pleasure of knowing that, with each visit, Yamcha was choosing to betray his alliance with Son Goku in order to be a tool for Frieza’s pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for the shuttle to dispatch and reach it’s destination- his ship was currently in Earth’s solar system, after all. Likely he’d find an excuse to stay there for a bit… He closed his eyes and remembered Yamcha entering him, making every part of his body feel so intensely… and he remembered how he touched him, and how his handsome face had looked at him with such devotion when praised… 

There was the other factor he hadn’t planned for… the possibility of attachment. He’d assumed he’d be able to avoid it as he had on the prior occasions he’d indulged his desires, yet here he felt so incredibly possessive. It might have been a consequence of his rivalry with the Saiyan- he wanted Yamcha to be his so as to take something from that man he hated so much. 

But there were other, more embarrassing possibilities as well. He’d have to be careful. It was all too easy for the weak minded to create excessive bonds with the ones they shared a bed with… he couldn’t allow himself to fall into such predictable and exploitable patterns.

In the end, he reminded himself, as splendid as Yamcha may be, and as useful as he may be, he was still just a little distraction to enjoy during his eternal road toward complete dominance of this and all other universes. 

That said… He couldn’t wait to see this particular distraction again.

\- - - 

Back on Earth, Yamcha said an awkward goodbye to Berryblue (her knowing, slightly condescending smile suggested she had no doubts as to exactly what he’d been doing with Frieza) and entered his apartment- only to be almost tackled by Puar. 

“Lord Yamcha, I’m so glad you’re alive! I was so worried I couldn’t handle the stress!” 

“Well of course! I told you it would be okay! Nothing to worry about.” 

“You said it would only be an hour or two! You were gone all night!” 

“Space travel takes some time you know! Anyway, I’m back safe-“ 

“By some miracle! Look what he did to your arm! What did Frieza want from you?” 

“Oh, well, about that…” Yamcha laughed awkwardly as he rolled down his sleeves- there was a bit of bruising where he’d been grabbed by the emperor during his first orgasm of the night- and explained, “So it turns out he didn’t wanna hurt me or talk about Goku or anything, he just wanted to… uh… hook up.” 

Puar just stared for a moment. “…you went through with it, didn’t you?” 

“Well yeah-“ 

“This is so like you! You’re always doing ridiculous things when you think with your dick and you don’t even care how much it leaves me to worry! Does our friendship even mean anything to you anymore?!” 

“Of course it does! Puar-“ 

“I can’t talk to you right now. I’m too mad.” All the energy left the room, and Yamcha slumped against the wall as Puar flew off to his room and slammed the door. 

“Damn it…” He’d have to find a way to make this up to his oldest friend, but for now he probably should give him some space- 

Before anything else could be thought or done the front door was suddenly flung open and in poured half his friend group, looking ready for a fight- 

“Alright, where is he?” Vegeta demanded. 

“Uh, what?” Yamcha asked.

“I don’t feel him… there’s no way he’s on Earth.” Gohan relaxed his stance and approached Yamcha. “Puar sent out a text to all of us saying you’d been captured by Frieza, but, you’re… just at home?” 

Yamcha covered his face with his hands. Ugh… there was no way he was going to tell these guys the truth, even if he hadn’t promised his lover discretion! “Oh geez… sorry about that. See, I had a date, and stayed out later than I meant to and had forgot to let Puar know, and I guess he panicked and made assumptions. After all, we saw that alien-looking person a few weeks ago,” he lied. “I literally just got back, sorry you all came out for nothing.” 

Krillin smirked. “So you just got back huh? It’s not even afternoon yet. Breakfast date, or a long night?” He winked and elbowed Yamcha.

“Damn it, if Frieza isn’t here then I’m leaving, I have no interest in hearing discussions of Yamcha’s personal life!” Vegeta turned to leave, but was stopped. 

“Wait! I’m coming with you!” 

“No you aren’t!” 

“When Puar is this pissed with me, I know to give him a lot of space. For this weekend at least I’m gonna let him have the apartment.” 

“That doesn’t mean you get to stay with me-“ 

“Actually Bulma’s parents are constantly inviting me to come stay any time I want to, sooooo…” 

End Chapter Two: First Vertical Drop

Next chapter… distrust, infatuation, and sexting.

After finishing this I told myself I’d give it a final reread then publish it the following day- then the following day my computer wouldn’t boot up. Several months of shop time later I’m back. Chapter three won’t take months to arrive, I assure you! I’ve got ideas for my SFW account too. Thanks for being patient!


	3. What You Are About To See Will Prepare You Physically and Psychologically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and Yamcha test out a more convenient and secure form of communication. The conversation quickly moves in a rather erotic direction.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter Three: What You Are About To See Will Prepare You Physically and Psychologically

It hadn’t taken long for Yamcha to toss a few of his things into a bag and head over to Capsule Corp. Sure enough, other than Vegeta the rest of the family was sympathetic and happy to help. As he was settling into one of the guest rooms a thought occurred to him- what if Frieza sent Berryblue back to his apartment while just Puar was there? 

He pulled out his phone. Would contacting Frieza this soon after they’d parted ways seem too clingy? 

Before he could decide a notification from an unfamiliar app popped up. 

“New message from F…?” Yamcha muttered, then grinned. This must be what Frieza had been talking about with adding programing to his phone- he supposed it made sense he couldn’t just call him normally with all that talk about securely connecting to special satellites and such. He tapped the notification and an app opened with an interface for texting, and at the top of their new conversation he read… 

_F: This is a test message, are you seeing this? Where are you now?_

Well, he didn’t have to worry about looking too eager if Frieza had already made contact! He typed a reply. _Y: Yes, I see it! Thanks again for earlier!_ He went ahead and sent it- he didn’t want to leave the emperor on read and he knew it would take a moment to explain why he was staying with Vegeta. Laying back on his temporary bed he sent a quick apology text to Puar (and let him know where he’d be staying as well as once again asking him not to tell their friends the truth of whom he’d been with the prior night) then got to work on explaining his current accommodations to his lover… 

\- - - 

Thanks to the extra code he’d placed on Yamcha’s phone, Frieza could now track the human’s location without the previous hassle of having to use his ship to scan for his energy signature. This was far more efficient, and more discrete. As such, while preparing to head in to his first meeting of the morning, he took a glance at his tablet computer and frowned. 

His Yamcha had gone almost directly to Vegeta’s home? 

Pausing in the hall and sending his staff on ahead of him, he brought up the communications app, glanced around to make sure he was alone, and sent a message. He’d act casual, like he didn’t already know the answer, and see if his human tried to lie to him… and if he was honest, well, the emperor would be extremely curious to hear his reasoning. 

The reply appeared a moment later- 

_Y: Yes, I see it! Thanks again for earlier!_

…but no answer to his question? 

“Lord Frieza, we’re all ready-“ 

The glare he gave the random member of his staff that dared to interrupt his thoughts was terrifying, but he reigned in the urge to kill him and instead followed him into the conference room with a sigh. 

He’d need to hold onto his anger… after all, if it turned out he was indeed treacherous, he’d be needing to use it against Yamcha… 

The meeting started but he only gave it half his attention for the most part. The topic- adjusting the placement of his army’s fleets- was something he could handle in his sleep after all. “If we take into account the recent attempt at a mutiny and ships still out of commission from that, it would likely be wisest to- oh?” A notification on his tablet’s screen caught his eye, and he stood up. “I’m sure you can all figure it out from here. You know what will happen if I find the plans less than satisfactory. Please, excuse me.” 

As he rushed out of the room, Berryblue watched from the side, raising an eyebrow.

\- - - 

“Anyway, he means well, he’s just protective of me since he’s my oldest friend and we’ve been through so much at this point. I’m sure you get why I need to take his feelings into account here. So I’m staying temporarily with Vegeta’s family- I know, not exactly who you’d choose! But his wife’s parents really like me and the place is super nice so it just made sense.” Reading it out loud to himself it sure seemed like a wall of text, but he was worried Frieza would think he’d gone to the Saiyan’s place because he felt unsafe or something if he didn’t share the full story. He reread it a couple more times to be sure his spelling and grammar were decent- his usual texting style was quick, snappy, and full of shorthand, but he didn’t want the emperor to think he was uncivilized for it. With all that accounted for he hit ‘send.’ 

Considering his first message hadn’t been answered yet, he figured Frieza was probably busy doing… whatever he did when he wasn’t attacking Earth or Namek… or seducing Yamcha. He called himself the ruler of space, so well, ruling? For the thousandth time in the last day he felt completely awed that he’d managed to catch this guy’s attention. 

Of course, he couldn’t take that for granted either. Maybe while he was at Capsule Corp he should take advantage of the place and do some training in the gravity room? He couldn’t slack off on himself now that he had someone so amazing that he wanted to continue impressing! Setting aside his phone, he quickly changed clothes and then headed out. 

\- - - 

Back in his private quarters Frieza read over Yamcha’s reply… It certainly shaped his opinion of the man further. At least now he knew this wasn’t about an impending betrayal- even just by text the alien was confident he could read Yamcha well enough to tell when he was lying. The man was an open book in general. 

Thank goodness for this… he’d have hated to end things with this highly appealing being so quickly. 

Still, the fact that he had to be staying with a Saiyan… That loathsome Vegeta no less. He hoped none of that awful monkey smell would cling to him. The human’s natural scent was so enticing, he almost wished his bedsheets hadn’t been changed in case some of it lingered. 

Thinking about that smell, and what they’d done in that bed, Frieza closed his eyes and smiled. Oh yes, that had been fun. He lightly ran his hands over his body, imagining how good Yamcha’s touch had felt, and wondered if he should invite him back that night. 

A beep from his scouter brought him back into the present moment and he picked it up. “Yes?” 

“The meeting has concluded. Shall I bring by the results?” 

“Yes, I’ll unlock my quarters.” 

Berryblue arrived a minute later, giving him a little half bow as she entered the room and shared the decisions his staff had finalized. 

“That’s acceptable, we’ll put it into action immediately. You’re dismissed.” 

“Before I leave, there was one more matter I wanted to discuss with you.” 

“And that would be?” 

“That human you spent the night with. Were proper precautions taken?” 

Frieza flinched, then forced his usual casual confidence. “I don’t know what you mean. Our discussion ran late and I allowed him to stay overnight on the ship as a courtesy-“ 

“There’s no need to pretend around me, you know.” 

The emperor glared. “Fine then, not that it’s any of your business but no precautions were necessary. Our races are far too different for any diseases he may be carrying to be able to infect me.“ 

“That’s incorrect, although I’m less concerned about disease in this case than hybrids.” 

“…oh.” 

“Humans are one of several mammal species that yours is compatible with in that regard. I won’t ask for the details of exactly what you two were doing together, but depending on who was doing what in which-“ 

“Alright I think I get the point. You’re dismissed.” 

“Of course,” she headed to the door, paused, and looked back over her shoulder. “You’ve said you know how to avoid bonding, but be careful. One of these days even you could make a misstep, and considering how quick you were to abandon your duty earlier, perhaps you already have-“ 

“You are dismissed!” Frieza repeated, and she left. 

Well. That settled that. As much as his body liked the idea he wasn’t inviting Yamcha back over until he could discretely purchase some protection! Furthermore, he placed a quick summons for his personal doctor. 

Luckily for Frieza, medicine in space was far more advanced than it stood on Earth, and he was quickly able to get the negative results he’d hoped for.

As soon as his physician had left a rather relieved Frieza picked up his tablet and reopened the communications app. The one he’d placed on his human’s phone wasn’t something he usually used for social purposes, but instead for communicating with high ranking members of his forces. However, it was set up to provide the highest levels of privacy, which made it ideal for his current needs. He thought for a moment, then composed a succinct response to Yamcha’s earlier long winded message. 

_F: I understand. How unpleasant for you, living even temporarily with Vegeta._

\- - - 

Soaked in sweat and barely standing, Yamcha made his way back to the guest room. “Geez, that was intense… I really shoulda been better about keeping up with my training…” He planned to grab his toiletries and take a shower, but he took a quick glance at his phone and saw he’d received a text from Puar- but before he could open it a new notification popped up from an app that could only mean one thing. 

“Frieza!” He quickly opened it, Puar’s message forgotten for the time being. It was just a few words but it still had him grinning like a fool as read them, then typed his own reply. 

_Y: It’s not so bad. I was just training with him a little in fact._ Training with him was a bit of an overstatement- when he’d found the gravity room was already in use by the Saiyan, he’d basically begged to join him, which Vegeta begrudgingly allowed, but of course the artificial gravity was set so high Yamcha could barely do more than a few basic stretches, push ups, and sit ups before he had to take a break. 

He knew Frieza was probably still too busy to respond immediately, but he stared at the phone for several minutes more just in case… and was rewarded with another reply. 

_F: Let me see you. I can’t invite you back to my ship just yet but I’d still like to take a look._

Damn… he’d been hoping to get to spend the night with his new lover again but hadn’t wanted to ask. As for the rest of it, was Frieza asking for a photo? He looked at the app. There were very few options, so he quickly found an icon that opened the camera- and cringed. He’d never been good at selfies, and post training he was a mess with his hair in tangles and a considerable amount of visible sweat dampening his shirt. 

Well, he didn’t want to keep Frieza waiting, so he pulled his shirt off, ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and aimed the camera… but he still didn’t like what he was seeing on the screen, so hoping it would make his ‘disheveled’ look sexy, he tried to smile confidently, framed up the shot to emphasize his muscle, and sent the pic. 

The reply was fairly quick this time. _F: Very nice. Show me more of you._

More? As in… more skin? “Oh geez…” Before he could overthink it another message came in- he quickly scrolled to see it, and almost dropped his phone. 

_F: Don’t keep me waiting…_ Under the text was a photo of Frieza, reclined in the very bed they’d so recently shared, his expression dismissive yet the way he was delicately licking the tip of his finger clearly intended to put racy thoughts in the viewer’s mind. 

“Whoa…” He pulled the phone closer for a better look- and the photo vanished, leaving a blank spot in their chat thread with the words ‘image timed out’ on it. “That’s disappointing…” he muttered, but then a thought occurred to him- if this was one of those image sharing programs that erased the pictures after a few seconds, well, that would embolden him to send a naughtier picture himself, and maybe Frieza would respond in kind? 

After making sure the door was locked, he laid back in bed and typed. 

_Y: That left me breathless. You’re so damn gorgeous! One sec…_

Once it was sent, he brought back up the camera, pulled down his pants and shorts, and tried to get a good angle. He’d never sent a dick pic to anyone before… Was he supposed to be hard in it? The photo Frieza had sent certainly did help with that- he was already half way there thanks to that brief glance at his lover in such a suggestive pose. He took a moment to give himself some further encouragement, remembering the prior night in vivid detail while wishing his hand was Frieza.

\- - - 

Frieza poured himself a glass of wine while keeping an eye on his tablet, willing himself not to react too quickly when he heard the tone that indicated a new message had been received. With forced casualness he returned to his bed, took a sip of his drink, then opened the message. Ooo… this was good. 

His screen was covered with an image of Yamcha’s hard penis in sharp focus, the rest of the man clearly naked and leaning back on pillows behind it. The alien absolutely adored his human’s messy, sweaty post-workout look. It reminded him of how he’d looked at the end of their night together, after all. And this shot was an interesting angle… Mammals had body hair in the strangest of places. He had no doubt that it caught their sweat and was largely responsible for their body odor, but he liked Yamcha’s scent. 

He saved the photo- of course his version of the app was coded to allow such things whereas the limited version he’d installed on Yamcha’s phone wasn’t- and started to write a response. As he did he raised his glass to his lips and realized it was already empty. Had be been that distracted? He refreshed his drink then responded.

_F: My goodness, someone’s worked up…_

The reply was almost immediate- _Y: Well yeah. There’s no way that wasn’t what you intended when you sent that pic!_

The fresh glass of wine he’d had in hand didn’t last much longer than the first, and he returned to his bed. How to keep this going? After a moment, he used his tail to hold the tablet out far enough for a full body shot and laid down on his side. He brought his finger back to his lips, this time sucking on it rather than just licking it. He sent it along with the message: _F: And what do you think I intend by sending this one?_

He was well aware that, even with the advantage of his images only being briefly visible, what he was sending was far less lewd than Yamcha’s prior response. But he also knew it would be enough to keep the other man’s attention… and keep him wanting more. 

Several seconds later he received a string of responses- 

_Y: HOLY FUCK!_

_Y: Hope that didn’t offend you I just REALLY liked that._

_Y: And you._

_Y: You’re amazing._

Frieza closed his eyes and leaned back, smiling. This human was so endlessly amusing. Not bothering with a glass at this point, he took another drink of his wine straight from the bottle then typed- _F: Oh? If that’s the case then I’d like to see just how much you like me. I think you know what I’m asking for._

He looked back at the previous photo he’d been sent while he waited, and after a couple of minutes passed the notification popped up. 

_Y: Is this what you wanted? This is because I’m thinking about you._ It was accompanied with a close photo of his human’s hand wrapped around his shaft. The emperor’s smile widened and he saved that one as well. He’d laughed about how worked up Yamcha was getting, but he could feel that pleasurable tingle between his legs growing stronger throughout their messaging. He downed the rest of the bottle, then looked at the photos again. 

_F: That’s exactly what I want. Keep going. And tell me what you’re thinking about doing with me._

The tip of his tail rubbing against his crotch and a few more lingering glances at the images he’d been sent were enough for his body to finally open up, and he changed position, using his tail to hold the tablet while one hand played with his newly revealed intimate areas and the other ran up and down his body. He closed his eyes and resumed fantasizing it was Yamcha touching him instead- until he heard the tone indicating another reply. 

_Y: I’m thinking about your mouth. And about putting mine back on you. There’s a sex position called ’69,’ do you know about it? I wanna do something like that with you so bad._

Frieza waited a moment before typing a reply asking for more details of what this position entailed, as he wanted to be sure they both had plenty of time for their fingers to do things other than type. _F: That must be an Earth term. Explain it in full, vivid detail._

Yamcha spent a bit of time composing his response, so the emperor laid back again and closed his eyes, pressing the tip of his finger inside himself. His entire body felt warm and he could almost hear his lover’s breathing… he placed his tail over his hips and imagined its weight was instead Yamcha holding him down against the bed and- 

-another beep from the tablet and he sat up slightly to read the screen. 

_Y: So for ’69’ we’d kinda lay down together but in opposite directions so that your crotch would be lined up with my face and the opposite would be happening for you, right? I think it would work really well if I laid on my back then you sat on my face and leaned forward. I don’t know, I just really wanna taste you again, and to see how it would feel for you to use your lips on me like that._

Despite being alone in the room the alien covered his burning face… that was a lot lewder than he’d been expecting, but the idea was an appealing one and as he imagined it he felt his body’s excitement further increase. Spreading his legs he arranged his tail so that it would be rubbing against his shaft while the tip of it penetrated him, then with one more look at the dirty photos he’d been sent he set the tablet aside again and fantasized… What would it be like, having Yamcha in his mouth like that? How would he taste…

The very thought of oral sex had been practically the filthiest thing he could think of less than a day ago, yet after receiving it from his human in the shower the prior night it was becoming his go to fantasy… They’d have to try this ’69’ position as soon as possible, although he’d at least pretend to need some convincing before giving it a go. In his mind’s eye he saw his Yamcha begging for it, then showing his gratitude through an enthusiastic performance that ended with them both breathless- 

“Mmmm…” It was too good of an image and Frieza reached his climax, arching his back and moaning softly. It felt good, but also… underwhelming. Compared to the mind blowing full body pleasure he’d received the prior night this hardly qualified as an orgasm, even if it was on the more intense end of things, as far as masturbation generally went for Frieza at least. 

He needed to make the preparations to guarantee Yamcha’s return to the ship would be as swift as possible.

Frieza had been so caught up in the feelings and fantasies of the prior few minutes that it took him a moment to realize he’d missed several notifications from the tablet. Feeling slightly more clear headed now he took a look- it seemed his silence after being told about ‘69ing’ had been misconstrued. 

_Y: Was that too much?_

_Y: Sorry, wasn’t trying to push you into anything you weren’t into._

_Y: Not that I could obviously! I know you don’t let anyone push you into anything._

Frieza smirked, and considered letting Yamcha sweat a bit longer… but then again… 

He figured he could blame the wine for it later, and pointed the tablet’s camera at the mess between his legs, set the image to time out just two seconds after it was opened, and sent it. 

The human’s responses were almost instant. _Y: DAMN, I LOVE THAT VIEW._

_Y: Thanks gorgeous, glad to see I didn’t offend you._

_Y: and even gladder to see that! I wasn’t sure if I should send this but I guess it’s fair…_

This was followed by another photo. Frieza saved it, then sat up, staring at the screen. Yamcha had used the bathroom mirror to get a shot that included most of his nude body, his hand on his dick dripping with his fluids and a cute, awkward grin on his face. 

Frieza’s eyes slowly ran over the image and he took a few deep, slow, deliberate breaths as he did so. Eyes coming to a rest on the other man’s lips he found himself smiling a bit as well. 

Minimizing it, he returned to the texting interface and sent a succinct message in reply. 

_F: I will send a ship for you tomorrow evening at the usual time._

Setting down the tablet, Frieza stretched out on the bed. Maybe a nap now? 

…after a few moments more he grabbed the device one more time and added a final message. _F: You’re mine. I hope you won’t forget it._

\- - - 

Yamcha sat on the edge of the sink in bathroom attached to his guest room at Capsule Corp, cleaning himself up with a handful of tissues while thinking about what he’d just seen. It was almost enough to make him hard again, but he couldn’t exactly spend the rest of the day jerking off… 

“Okay… I’ll look at the photos he sent again and then maybe shower and stop obsessing,” he muttered to himself, picking the phone back up and opening his gallery- “Fuck, seriously?!” 

He’d taken a screen grab of all but the first image he’d been sent, but apparently the app was too sophisticated to fall for that old trick- all he had were a series of blank black squares. Well, at least this meant Frieza hadn’t been doing the same with the lewd pics he’d sent, but he was still disappointed- until two notifications showed up in fairly quick succession. 

_F: I will send a ship for you tomorrow evening at the usual time._

_F: You’re mine. I hope you won’t forget it._

“Yes!” Yamcha clutched the phone to his heart and laughed for a sec before quickly replying, _Y: CAN NOT WAIT. See you then._

His shower was pretty quick, and he kept finding himself grinning or giggling like some sort of teenager, but he couldn’t help it, he was too excited at the confirmation he’d be seeing Frieza again so soon. Apparently his mood was obvious, as after he left the bathroom, dressed, and decided to run to the kitchen for a snack, he ran into an amused looking Bulma. 

“Whoa, someone’s looking happy!” His ex folded her arms and smirked. “I heard you had a hot date last night that ran long, I’m guessing that’s why?” 

“Uh, yeah, actually!” Yamcha laughed. 

“I’m almost offended, you never looked this happy to spend time with me,” she played at pouting for a sec before elbowing him hard in the side. “So what’s this lady like, anyway? Is she as beautiful as I am?” 

Yamcha replied, “You know what? It’s not even a matter of beauty. It’s like…. Yeah of course my date was gorgeous, but their whole entire presence is just so overwhelming that just a glance gets me breathless.” 

Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Your date… was a man, wasn’t he?” 

“How’d you know?!” 

“You were avoiding female pronouns, it was an easy guess to make.” Ignoring Yamcha’s sputtering she just laughed at him for a moment and continued, “Look, don’t worry about it, I think everyone that knows you even a little has seen you staring at Tien so it’s not exactly a surprise that you’re into guys-“ 

“I only stare at Tien because he’s constantly finding excuses to take his shirt off- and I’m digging myself a deeper hole here so I’m just gonna stop,” Yamcha sighed. “Yeah, my date was with another dude, but no, it wasn’t Tien before you ask.” 

“Then who? I’m dying of curiosity here, and I’d like to invoke my privilege as your ex girlfriend and demand to see photos!” 

“I don’t have any photos,” Yamcha could be honest there, but there was no chance in hell he was about to tell her the actual identity of his ‘date.’ 

“Then you should sneak some, or ask to take some cutesy selfies together or something! When will you see him again?”

“Tomorrow night. You better believe I’m counting the hours!” 

“Hey, Yamcha…” Bulma relaxed a bit and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I know you and I have a bit of a complicated history, but it really is nice seeing you so excited about someone, so I’m gonna be cheering you on!” 

“Thanks Bulma….” 

“Do you think this guy is the one?”

“Well…” he shrugged, “Not… not really. I’m in complete awe of him, but we’re, shall we say… too fundamentally different on the most basic of levels. He gorgeous, and incredible, and overwhelming but he’s definitely not someone I could be a family with.” 

“You never know, there’s a time I could have said the same thing about Vegeta! And I’m sure your man can’t be as difficult as my formerly evil alien prince was.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Yamcha muttered, then quickly continued, “anyway sounds to me like you’re jumping the gun here, I spent one abso-fucking-lutely amazing night with him, that’s all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, it’s clear to me he’s already pretty special to you so I wanna help you out. Let me pick your outfit for tomorrow okay? And maybe you should bring him a present.” 

“A present?”

“Yes! A gift shows you’ve been thinking about him in the time between your dates, but does so in a low pressure and totally selfless way!” 

“Is that why you were always demanding I get you gifts back when we were together?” 

“Nah, that’s just cuz I was totally worth it!” 

Yamcha rolled his eyes. 

\- - - 

An hour had passed before Frieza woke from his nap still messy from his play. Looking down at himself and the tablet off to his side he sighed. That much wine mid day had been a bad idea, but he’d hardly been thinking about it in his distraction. Resisting the urge to look back at their conversation he instead cleaned himself up and forced his off track mind to regain it’s usual focus. 

Not long after that he attended another meeting (delayed by his unplanned nap, but of course no one was about to complain about it as they all valued their lives) with several members of his senior staff. 

“-and while recruitment numbers are still at least twenty percent lower than last month’s optimistic projections the rebuilding of the Frieza Force should still be complete within the original timeline’s parameters. My simulations show that at that point at least seventy percent of the universe’s warriors of note will be under our employ, suggesting that it would be impossible, statistically speaking, for us to fail under any circumstances, even taking into account planets such as Earth with unusually high level life forms. With that in mind, it could be pertinent to begin planning for such an invasion, assuming that’s still at the top of our list of priorities at that point-“ 

Frieza leaned back in his chair as the droning voices of his subordinates filled the room. Two meetings in one day… how had he ever thought that could be a good idea? 

There was some interest in the topic of this particular one at least… Taking care of Earth and it’s unpleasant Saiyan problem was indeed a relatively high priority item for him, once the timing was right. How beautiful it was to think that at this very moment one of their allies was preparing to return to Frieza’s ship the following night?

Oh yes… If things continued as they had been, Yamcha would be his not only in body and mind but also in full loyalty when that time came, the emperor was certain of it. How amusing… 

End Chapter Three: What You Are About To See Will Prepare You Physically and Psychologically

Author’s note: I sincerely hope the formatting for the texted conversations works when I publish this, and is easy to understand. They made proofreading this an absolute pain.

Next chapter our couple reunites and feelings grow- feelings embraced by the one who should be skeptical of them, and buried by the one who’d be bettered by them.


	4. Grey Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers are reunited and emotions intensify... at the expense of the feelings of someone back on Earth.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter 4: Grey Out

“Buy him a gift she says… what the heck would a guy like Frieza even want?” Yamcha muttered to himself as he strolled through West City’s shopping district the following day. Considering he didn’t even know the alien’s preferences outside of, well, killing people and seducing a certain human… Plus the fact that he doubted the emperor of space lacked for any material items he desired… “Argh! We aren’t even technically dating and this is already so difficult!” 

Realizing his outburst had drawn the eyes of a few other shoppers an embarrassed Yamcha quickly ducked into the nearest shop- but it seemed luck was on his side that day as he looked around. “Ooo, wait a sec, this might be perfect!” 

The store he’d chosen so randomly was stocked with a variety of cliche romantic gifts- flowers, teddy bears, that sort of thing- but what had caught Yamcha’s eye was a massive sweets counter displaying a mouth watering assortment of fancy hand made chocolates, candies, and pastries. Even not knowing what Frieza liked surely a food gift would be appreciated…. He flagged down the shop keeper and had him package up a large box featuring a variety of treats. He was feeling pretty confident as he turned to leave the establishment- then did a double take. 

“Puar?! Oh, nope…” for a moment he thought he’d seen his oldest friend sitting on one of the store’s shelves, but it was just a plush blue cat of nearly the same size and shape as the little shapeshifter. Yamcha stared at it for a moment and sighed. With as inseparable as they could be, he felt so lonely when they were fighting like this. Maybe he’d text him once he got home. 

Just for fun he bought the toy cat- not as part of his gift for Frieza, but because he was sure he could think of a way to pull some sort of fun prank on Puar with it at some point once they were back on better terms. With that he headed back to his temporary home at Capsule Corp to try and find a way to pass the time until he’d be seeing his lover that evening. 

\- - - 

Vegeta was in a terrible mood as he trained in the gravity chamber that day. He’d been at it for less than an hour when Yamcha had once again interrupted, and while the Saiyan had decided against wasting time arguing with him he’d still found himself constantly irked by his presence. 

This was Vegeta’s space. Practically his church. A place for only those who were fully dedicated to finding the greatest possible strength. Not half retired fighters like Yamcha! 

He glared at the human forcing his way through some pushups over by the door and punched a training drone across the room. 

Yamcha hadn’t noticed the shorter man’s worse than usual mood- Vegeta always seemed like he had a stick up his ass after all, and the human’s mind was preoccupied by his plans for the evening anyway- but he couldn’t miss the unnecessary level of aggression he was displaying, considering how several of the flying robot things that Bulma had built him to train against had been smacked across the room with enough force to explode when they hit the wall near where Yamcha was training. 

After the last one of them was destroyed with a powerful kick, Vegeta crossed his arms and muttered, “Ugh, I’ll have to ask Bulma to make the next batch less flimsy…” 

“Hey, Vegeta…” Yamcha forced himself to his feet, feeling for a moment how the room’s artificial gravity tried to pull all his blood to his lower body before forcing it back as it should be through careful regulation of his Ki, “you took down a bunch of scrap metal easy enough, but how do you think you’d fare against something with an actual warrior’s instincts behind it?” 

“Oh please, you’d pose no challenge to me-“ as the Saiyan spoke, Yamcha raised his arm and charged up a small bullet of Ki over two fingers, then flung it at Vegeta, cutting him off mid sentence as he dodged it with ease. “What are you- oh?” Another motion of the human’s arm and the dodged attack arced back around. Dodging again, the slightest smile at last appeared on Vegeta’s face. “Not bad… I forget that even you have a few tricks that can be worthwhile to train against. Keep it up!” 

“That’s the plan!” 

\- - - 

“While this ‘Mars’ may not look like much as is, but it clearly has the basic necessities to support life. The cost of doing the essential terraforming is relatively low, so even with this being a low value planet at the fringes of our universe it should make a respectable profit once it’s resold.” Frieza stated, glaring out the window at the large red planet his main ship had landed on. “Of course, I understand that demand for such a place is low, and it may well take some time to find an interested buyer, so we will also be building one of our own bases on it in the interim to ensure our time invested won’t go unrewarded while a suitable buyer is located. I expect everyone to spend the next several days there, to get a feel for the place and begin scouting the best potential locations for development. This order is effective immediately, as such anyone who hasn’t departed the ship within the next hour will be… taken care of. That is all.” 

“I’ll broadcast that message right away!” Kikuno said as he put away the recording equipment. “I’m rather surprised that your lordship wants to dedicate so many to this project, the ship will be nearly empty- not that I’m questioning your judgement of course!” 

“I’d like to prioritize getting Mars ready for our use. You know I have a special interest in this area.” 

“Of course, as it’s so very near Earth.” 

“That’s right. Having a base in their own solar system will aide tremendously in keeping an eye on those obnoxious Saiyans until the time is right for my revenge. And the ship will not be left fully unattended- I’ll be staying on board.”

Less than half an hour later the ship was all but deserted, with only Frieza himself and Berryblue left. She gave him a sideways glance. “Using your own ship’s staff instead of the troops for this project is an interesting choice.” 

“It’s a matter of convenience. I’d like to get this project off the ground as quickly as possible, and getting the rest of my forces out here would take several days that I don’t feel like wasting.” 

“Oh? And it has nothing to do with the fact that your ship will now be empty when that human comes to visit this evening?” 

He crossed his arms and shot her a glare that would have nearly anyone else crying in terror. “You do realize that even you have a limit as to how far you can push me before you’ve overstepped?”

She just smiled and left the room. 

\- - - 

“I give up!” Bulma dramatically tossed aside her flat iron. “Your hair is a lost cause!” 

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “I told you so. It’s fine though, I like it wild and fluffy, and I think he does, too…” 

His ex busied herself looking through the handful of outfits he’d brought for his brief stay at Capsule Corp. “These are all terrible. Do we have time to go back to your place and raid your closet before your date?”

“Maybe if we hurried, but it would be too awkward. I don’t wanna go back until I can properly apologize to Puar for worrying him so much- hmm?” His phone lit up with a text. “Speak of the devil…” 

“That Puar?” Bulma asked. 

“Yeah… he wants to know if we can talk now…” He sighed, and sent an apologetic reply. “I told him I’d be home tomorrow and we can talk then.” 

“As excited as I am for you and your mystery guy, maybe try and be a little more considerate of Puar’s feelings going forward from here, okay? That little guy thinks the world of you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go see if Vegeta has anything you can borrow.” 

\- - - 

Yamcha arrived to a mostly empty ship, greeted by Frieza- his heart was instantly pounding with just one look from those terrifying yet beautiful red eyes- and one alien he didn’t know. Due to their presence, the human just paused awkwardly at the main entrance of the ship. 

“Welcome, Yamcha,” Frieza said, his tone airy and disinterested. “This is one of my physicians, he’ll be conducting a quick check of certain areas of your health before we continue.” 

“Okay?” 

The doctor stepped forward with some manner of handheld scanner and slowly moved it over the human’s body before confirming, “this new recruit is as healthy as can be, no signs of any manner of sexually transmitted diseases. But forgive me Lord Frieza, I wasn’t informed this was added to the standard health screening so I don’t have any paperwork prepared to sign off on-“ 

“That’s quite alright.” Frieza gestured down the corridor. “Yamcha, do you remember the way? I’ll meet you in the same place as before in just a moment.” 

“Got it!” The moment he was out of view the emperor of space shot a Death Beam neatly through the doctor’s heart then vaporized the corpse. 

While he didn’t witness the slaughter with his eyes, Yamcha’s ability to sense Ki picked up on what had happened, and he cringed. It was so easy to forget who he was dealing with… 

But as Frieza joined him in the bedroom he allowed himself the luxury of willful ignorance. He’d forget this man was a murderer and focus instead on the fact that this uninhibited person had decided someone as far below him in terms of strength or influence as Yamcha was worth having around. 

The two men met eyes. “Welcome back, my Yamcha. You’re looking well…” 

“And you’re looking amazing,” Yamcha replied, unable to stop himself from grinning. “Before I get too distracted, here, I brought you a gift.” He held up the nicely wrapped box of treats. 

“Really now? How kind of you. Unnecessary though…” 

Yamcha set down the box on a table by the bed. His lover locked the door- mainly from habit, as they were alone on the ship after all- then quickly crossed the room and put his hands on his human’s shoulders, pulling their bodies together. “I’d been anticipating this moment since we parted ways yesterday…” 

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Yamcha replied, “Same, honestly. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for inviting me back for more! Ya know, I’ve been so excited since you sent me those amazing photos…” 

“Then let’s not deprive ourselves any longer, my Yamcha,” Frieza purred, and floated up enough to account for their height difference before kissing his lover. As tended to be the case when the alien initiated a kiss it was forceful and aggressive enough that any normal human likely would have found it more painful than pleasurable. 

Lucky for them both this was not a regular human. He grabbed Frieza and flew to the bed, landing with the two of them laying next to each other. Another kiss was attempted, but the alien stopped him. 

“Ah, wait a moment. As I’m sure you’ve guessed, the screening a few minutes ago was to confirm you were clear of diseases.” 

“Yeah, I uh, kinda figured it was something like that.” 

“I am as well, and I intend to stay that way. Do me a favor, my dearest?” He took the human’s hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Anything…”

“For as long as you and I are enjoying one another’s company like this, you will not take any other lovers into your bed… You are, and will remain, mine and mine alone. Do I make myself clear?” This was punctuated with a hard glare and a tightening of his grip on the taller man’s hand. Both of these things made Yamcha’s adrenaline spike in more ways than one.

“Do you seriously even have to ask? I couldn’t dream of even wanting to look at someone else! You’re too damn amazing and I’m still in awe, any other partner would be a disappointment.” 

Frieza’s glare immediately softened into a charming smile. “I’m delighted to hear you feel that way. One other thing…” He used his grip on Yamcha’s hand to guide it between his legs. “We were reckless last time. Going forward, if you’re in here I’ll expect you to be using protection.” 

“Protection? You mean condoms?” 

Frieza sighed. “What else? Of course I did. Now, as all of that is out of the way, I didn’t invite you back just to chat…” 

“That suits me just fine,” Yamcha grinned, and pulled their bodies back together. “I wanna take full advantage of this privilege you’re offering me.” He kissed him again, first on the lips, then the jaw, then his neck and shoulders. The emperor’s tail coiled up his lover’s leg, the tip of it stroking the man’s crotch. His responsive body was already most of the way hard, and this was enough to get him the rest of the way there. 

His fingers in the human’s hair, Frieza closed his eyes and leaned back. This felt good, but… “You don’t need to be so gentle you know. I’m anything but fragile.” 

“Oh?” Yamcha glanced up, met Frieza’s eyes, and smirked. “Then just tell me if I go too far.” 

The emperor relaxed into the feeling as his human bit him hard on his right shoulder. It was of course not even remotely close to enough to break his skin even with so much force behind it, but he still felt Yamcha tense and pause for a moment, gauging his lover’s reaction. Frieza angled his head and neck to give him easier access- and consent to keep going- and was rewarded with the light ache of another bite. This was fantastic. Nothing could hurt him, he was too strong, so these sensations could only provide pleasure. 

That self gratifying thought was almost as good as the actual action that triggered it, and he moaned slightly. “Mmm, that’s it, be as rough as you’d please with me… but let’s get your clothes off.” 

“Oh, right,” Yamcha rolled to the side and got to work removing his belt and pants. As he did, Frieza stroked his arm. 

“The material this shirt is made of is quite pleasing to touch, but I’d rather be able to feel your bare skin.” 

“Fine by me. Skin on skin is best. Besides, I borrowed the shirt from Vegeta so it would be kinda weird if we did the dirty in it-“ 

“Vegeta? No wonder it has such a terrible stench.” Wrinkling his nose, he grabbed the collar of the shirt, neatly ripped it in two, then tossed the rags away, burning them to nothing mid air with a quick blast of Ki. 

“Does he really smell bad? I never noticed-“ the glare his lover gave him was so terrifying that he immediately held up his hands and backtracked, “I guess I never noticed because I’m so used to smelling Saiyans from spending so much time around them! Now that you mention it you’re completely right, as always! Vegeta smells disgusting! I’m glad you destroyed that shirt, it was making me gag!” He rambled on, but Frieza didn’t seem satisfied, so instead he changed tactics. 

Making a mental note to never mention Vegeta while he was in Frieza’s arms again he sought to distract the alien, pouncing back onto him and aggressively grinding against the pale skin of the smaller man’s crotch. This direct stimulation was all it took for the incredibly aroused emperor’s body to respond and open at last. 

All thoughts of his enemies forgotten, Frieza concentrated on the moment at hand, rolling Yamcha onto his back and straddling his upper thighs. “Enough fooling around, it’s time we both get what we need.” He felt the human’s hands on him as he used his tail to grab a condom, then looked back at his lover’s face, intending to tell him to put it on-

But there was something incredibly disarming in the way Yamcha was staring up at him, a smile on his face and longing in his eyes. It caught him off guard, and he paused. 

“Well?” His lover asked after a moment, and Frieza smiled a little back at him involuntarily. 

I can’t bond with him, he reminded himself. He forced himself to frown and look away, busying his eyes and hands by opening the foil packet and rolling the condom over Yamcha’s cock himself. Once it was done he paused, considering how they should proceed. 

The human had his own ideas on that. It was clear something was on Frieza’s mind but Yamcha was in no state to be overthinking things himself, and instead went with what they position they’d wound up in had put into his mind. “Ride me?” He asked. 

His lover daintily covered his eyes with one hand. “Are you always so crude and direct?” 

“Only when I’m feeling inspired,” Yamcha replied, “but I can totally tone it down if you want-“ 

“Of course not. I asked you to be rough, didn’t I? We’ll consider this the verbal part of that.” He uncovered his eyes (and the slight blush he’d also been attempting to hide) and leaned forward to grip the taller man’s shoulders, then lifted his hips. Yamcha grabbed his dick and placed a his other hand on Frieza’s side, guiding it into him. 

“Whoa…”

“Hmm?” 

“You feel as good as last time.” 

Frieza rolled his eyes. “What, did you think I’d have diminished over the brief course of our time apart?”

“Of course not! I’m just really impressed by this space condom. I can’t even feel it!” 

“Don’t call it a ‘space condom,’ you’re in space, it’s just a condom.” Frieza lightly stroked Yamcha’s neck, smiling at the human’s goofiness, before once again reminding himself to keep his emotions in check. The gentle touch was quickly ended, and instead he gripped the human’s upper arms hard and began to move his hips. “Can you feel this?” He taunted. 

Yamcha ran his hands over Frieza’s thighs and nodded. “Oh yeah, you’re so good at this… fuck…” he felt Frieza’s tail coil around his left leg. There was something incredibly arousing about the way that limb could maximize their skin contact even in a position like this. Above him, the emperor closed his eyes and sped up his movement, the grip on his lover’s arms almost painfully tight… but only almost. The discomfort just added to the sensory overload that he was experiencing as Frieza continued to ride him. “Keep it up, gorgeous, you’re so damn incredible!” 

His lover’s voice encouraging him, Frieza moved faster still. Being on top like this he had quite a bit of control over the angle of penetration, and he found that if he leaned forward just right Yamcha’s dick would press into an area particularly sensitive to their friction, and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

This angle felt incredibly intense for Yamcha as well. But almost better than how amazing this was making his body feel was the view he had as he stared up at the smaller man. Lord Frieza (the emperor of space himself!) was clearly overstimulated and near orgasm all thanks to the strange and perfect way his body worked with that of a simple, overlooked human. For the thousandth time he wondered how he’d managed to luck into something this perfect- then grabbed his lover’s hips and helped guide the motion. “You’re too good,” he moaned. 

“My darling… keep talking,” Frieza panted, so Yamcha obliged. 

“Okay. You’re perfection, you’re amazing, stunning, and your powerful body looks so good and feels even better. You are the greatest, Lord Frieza, and I lo-“ he couldn’t finish that thought, as despite his efforts to last as long as possible, the intensity of what he was feeling was too much for him and he hit his climax. 

Above him, Frieza had been enjoying the delicious mixture of their physical pleasure and the sound of Yamcha’s voice showering him in praise. When the words trailed off and and he felt the human’s body tense underneath him he drank in the visual appeal of his handsome lover losing himself in a powerful orgasm. 

After a moment the human regained himself, and said with a laugh, “Sorry I was so quick this time, you’re just too irresistible. I can keep going a little longer, so let’s get you there too…” He then returned his hands to the emperor’s hips, guiding him to continue their previous motion as he continued his stream of compliments. From time to time he’d move one hand to stroke the alien’s thighs or shaft or chest, telling him how flawless each part was as he did so. 

It didn’t take much from there- the tension in his body was building rapidly now that Yamcha’s complete attention was on Frieza’s needs, and when his climax hit it hit hard. Frieza bent forward, closing his eyes as it surged through his body. He grabbed a handful of the bedsheets and whispered, “Fuck...,” but his lover’s hands kept moving, forcing the overstimulated emperor to keep riding him through his orgasm, prolonging and intensifying it until every fiber of his being felt electrified. Unable to handle any more, he finally collapsed on top of Yamcha, completely physically exhausted. 

Yamcha wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his chest. “That looked pretty intense… you alright?”

Frieza didn’t answer. He felt surrounded… surrounded by his lover’s arms, his body heat, his scent… He didn’t have the strength to pull away and clear his head even though he desperately needed to. “Damn you…” he finally whispered. 

“Huh?”

Using what little energy he could muster from his exhausted body, Frieza shifted slightly so he could look the other man in the eyes and repeated, “Damn you,” before giving him a gentle kiss and promptly passing out. 

Yamcha was a little surprised, even with how intense that had clearly been for them both, but didn’t wake him. Obviously he needed the sleep, and besides, he was craving this intimacy. He kept his arms around Frieza’s powerful and beautiful body and willed his own breathing to a more normal pace. 

It was a good thing the human had finished when he did… thinking back on what he’d been saying, he knew he’d almost told Frieza he loved him before his orgasm had briefly robbed him of his ability to make coherent words come out. It wasn’t something he meant, just one of those things you say in the heat of the moment during great sex, but the funny thing was that at this point, falling in love with Frieza no longer seemed out of the question. 

He sighed. He had meant what he said to Bulma, that they were too fundamentally different to ever really work, but at the same time… they were connecting on some level more than just fuck buddies, weren’t they? Surely he wasn’t the only one that felt that way? What else could have that little moment they shared right before Frieza fell asleep have meant?

This couldn’t all just be wishful thinking… 

As carefully as he could so as to not awaken the emperor he slowly moved him to his side so that he could get the condom off and clean up as best he could with the handful of tissues he’d managed to reach. Once that was done he pulled Frieza close again and daydreamed for a bit about what it would be like to properly date him in some alternate universe where they were both on the same side…

Looking down at the unconscious alien, he grinned a bit. Aside from the amorous feelings in his heart, there was something else putting him in a great mood… 

His dick had managed something only the most elite of warriors could do- knocked Frieza out cold. 

He felt invincible. 

\- - - 

Frieza woke up slowly half an hour later, instinctively snuggling closer to Yamcha’s appealing warmth for a few seconds before snapping the rest of the way awake, mortified. He froze in place but didn’t pull away. Yamcha felt the other man shift slightly. “Awake, Frieza?”

“Lord Frieza,” he snapped, forcing himself to sit up. 

“Oh yeah, sorry…” 

Not wanting to address the vulnerability he’d previously shown, but not wanting Yamcha to leave, Frieza glanced around the room, remembering he’d been given a gift. He used his tail to grab the box from it’s spot on a table near the bed. “So, what is this tribute you’ve brought me?” 

Yamcha had been a bit confused by the newly awoken emperor’s sudden coldness, and jumped on this chance to hopefully bring back their prior casual atmosphere. “Well, I wanted to get you something nice that maybe you didn’t have in space, so these are some specialty treats from Earth. Here…” He removed the fancy ribbon that had been keeping it shut and lifted the lid, the faintly sweet scent of chocolate immediately wafting out. “I hope you like it.” 

It did smell pleasant… but Frieza didn’t get where he was by being careless, even around someone he really, really found himself liking. Surely doubting him meant he hadn’t fully lost himself to this human’s charms. It was a bit of a relief. “You first. Eat one.” 

Completely missing the fact that he was being used as a poison tester Yamcha just figured Frieza was being nice and sharing, and was honored to have the first bite. “I gotta be honest, I can’t remember what all of these are but that’s half the fun? Most of them are chocolate truffles with some sort of filling. I didn’t know what you’d like, so I bought an assortment of milk chocolate, white chocolate, and dark chocolate.” He picked up a one of the first, as milk chocolate was his favorite, and ate it while Frieza watched. 

“Well?”

“That one was filled with caramel, and fuck me, it was good! I get why these things have such a premium price tag now!” 

Frieza smiled just a little. Regardless of his opinion of the food itself the knowledge that his human had spent good money to try and please him was delicious in it’s own right. With no more worries of poison he selected a candy at random, sniffed it, and took a small bite. 

It was slightly sweet, with a complex bitterness, and some sort of soft, sweet yet tangy center. Holding it up he asked, “What can you tell me about this one?”

“That’s dark chocolate, the center looks like maybe raspberry or strawberry or something? …do you like it?” 

Frieza didn’t answer, but popped the rest of the treat into his mouth and chewed it slowly, savoring it, before standing up and crossing the room. He glanced back at his confused lover. “My dear Yamcha, I think these would pair perfectly with a certain bottle I’ve been saving for a special occasion. Would you care to join me?” 

Out of bed and at the smaller man’s side in seconds- and suddenly remembering that he was still naked in the process- Yamcha watched Frieza open a panel in the wall and pull out what appeared to be a very old bottle of wine with a label he couldn’t read, as well as two glasses and a corkscrew. “Ooo, damn, that looks like the good stuff, of course I’m in!” 

“You’re so enthusiastic about everything,” Frieza chuckled as they returned to the bedside with the items in question. 

“Nah, I’m just… I guess I’ll never stop feeling amazed that you’re sharing all these experiences with me, that’s all!” Yamcha replied. “I just shared a bed with the terrible and evil Lord Frieza and not only am I not dead, but I’m about to relax with him and a fancy drink after? How’d I get to be so lucky?” 

By this point he’d picked up on how much the emperor loved praise, and he didn’t mind dishing it out. Sure enough he was rewarded with another smile from his lover. “It’s not so much luck as a privilege, one that has been well earned and I’m happy to grant you.” 

Frieza sat back in bed, leaned against the pillows, and looked pointedly between the wine and his human. Yamcha got the hint and prepared to open the bottle… but as he was still yearning to impress he decided to show off, ignoring the corkscrew and instead using a small, perfectly controlled blast of Ki to vaporize the cork. “Ta da!” 

“You have impressive control over your energy,” Frieza commented as Yamcha poured them each a glass. The human smirked a bit as he climbed back into bed. 

“I know I don’t have to tell you that I’m far from the strongest of my group, but I have my talents!” 

As much as he’d been wanting to keep himself somewhat reserved, Frieza decided it couldn’t hurt to allow the luxury of some more closeness. He stretched languidly against the pillows, leaning in against the taller man in the process. The scent of him mingled with that of the wine and chocolate. “Tell me more of your talents, I am most intrigued.” 

Yamcha embraced this return to intimacy, putting his arm around the alien’s shoulders. Time to try and impress him further! “Well, I’ve always been pretty good with my Ki, even before I understood it outside of an abstract sense. I’ve also got an eye for picking apart and understanding techniques. Like, I was one of the first to master the Kamehameha wave attack- you know, that one Goku uses?” He immediately regretted bringing this up after considering how poorly Frieza had reacted to mentions of Vegeta earlier, but luckily the emperor just seemed thoughtful. 

“Really now? Well, isn’t that something…” Perhaps once Yamcha’s loyalty was his he could have him teach him the secrets of this move and turn it back against that damn Saiyan… a lovely thought. Frieza picked up another chocolate and took a small bite. 

“So that one’s a white chocolate with… I guess a coconut filling?” Yamcha leaned in to try and better identify it, and Frieza popped the remaining half bite of the candy into the human’s mouth. 

Caught off guard, all he could do was eat it. Yep, definitely coconut. But the fact that he just lived one of the oldest romantic cliches put his already good mood through the roof. 

While he chewed, his lover took a moment to enjoy some more of his wine, watching with amusement over the rim of his glass. Yamcha was unfairly cute. “I think I prefer the dark chocolate. Now, what other interesting skills do you have?” 

Yamcha smirked. “I can hold my alcohol for one.” He finished off his glass of wine to emphasize the point. 

“Oho, I’m happy to hear it, as I had a few more bottles in mind that I think would also compliment these chocolates…” 

Half the box of sweets and several glasses of wine later the men laid side by side, facing one another. “This has been such a lovely evening…” Frieza stroked Yamcha’s hair, his tail casually draped over his lover’s hips and rubbing his back. “My forces are caught up elsewhere for the next few days, you’ll stay with me, won’t you?” 

Yamcha sighed and shook his head slowly. “Trust me, I want nothing more, but I gotta go. I’ve got business back on my planet.” 

Carefully crafting an expression of sadness, Frieza pulled away and laid on his back, covering his eyes with one hand and stating, “Then I apologize for intruding. I had thought perhaps this feeling was mutual, that you and I were becoming something more than just a tryst… but I suppose I’d just been making assumptions…” 

Eyes wide, Yamcha threw his arms around the smaller man. “No, you’re completely right! It is mutual! I’m… I’m not sure what this is but we’re definitely connecting and I want to see where it goes…” he kissed Frieza’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “…I really like you.” 

His face hidden from the human’s view, the emperor smirked, but kept his tone of voice sincere. “I like you as well. With that in mind, I’ll ask again, won’t you stay for a few days more?” 

“Yes, of course… I’m sure Puar and the rest will understand when I tell them it was a matter of love-“ The word came out unbidden and Yamcha choked when he realized what he had just said, but even with having thought earlier that very evening that love was just a possibility, it suddenly felt like the only word that could describe the heat in his chest. “I hope it’s okay I said that, but I meant it! I really think I’m falling in love with you, Frieza!” 

“Well goodness me, that is an honor. Thank you, my dear, dear Yamcha,” the emperor replied. He leaned back enough that they could once again make eye contact and almost lost his train of thought at the sight of his lover’s face. That blush on his cheeks, the sweetness in his smile, the earnestness in his eyes… He didn’t have to pretend to give him a genuine smile of his own in return. “You’re still mine. This just cements it.” 

Yamcha nodded and gave his lover another kiss. If he was honest with himself, once the words were out he’d been hoping Frieza would say it too, but still… his heart pounded hard as he kissed his alien lover again and again. 

He meant it. 

He loved Frieza. 

If he’d gone this far, he had to, right?

End Chapter 4: Grey Out

Author’s note: This chapter included my actual head canon on how gravity training worked for the human characters- it wasn’t just a matter of increasing their physical strength, but also honing their Ki to be able to use their energy to force their blood circulation to work under circumstances it shouldn’t otherwise be able to. 

Anyway! Next chapter… several intense days later Yamcha heads back to Earth. There’s some tension and drama with his best friend… and some of his others are starting to figure out that Yamcha’s mysterious boyfriend isn’t exactly a normal human. As for Frieza, he continues to be evasive with his feelings, but someone who’s known him a long time is about to call him out. I hope you’ll all read it!

Oh, one more thing, because this fic is super self indulgent I dropped a reference to my favorite board game in this chapter. Play Terraforming Mars if you’re into that sort of thing. It’s great.


	5. This May Be Taken As A Sign By Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha is questioned by a suspicious Vegeta, and finally apologizes to Puar. 
> 
> Frieza has to face some questioning himself when a figure from his past calls him out on his growing obsession with a human... he also enjoys a naughty fantasy a little too much in a public setting, whoops.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter 5: This May Be Taken As A Sign By Your Friends

The following days could only be described as decadent. A haze of overwhelming sex, bottle after bottle of fine wine, the most amazingly flavorful foods space had to offer- no worries or cares, only constant pleasure. 

For Yamcha, it was all made better by that giddy, dancing feeling in his heart. He’d never known anyone like Frieza… He should have known he’d fall so quickly in love with him. His faith in that love was unyielding. Yes, he reasoned, the emperor was still doing bad things- despite stepping out of the bedroom and thus out of Yamcha’s sight, he could feel the unpleasant fates of the poor souls who’d been tasked with bringing them food or fresh linens- but Vegeta, or 18, had also been on such violent paths before love redeemed them.

Even the human himself had committed similar atrocities long ago. Who was he to judge his alien lover for it? If he stayed tolerant, surely Frieza would eventually reform. From that standpoint, their time together wasn’t just about fulfilling his own needs. It was all for the greater good. He’d save the universe and win the perfect partner in the process and shove that victory in the face of everyone who’d ever doubted him! 

For Frieza, it was several days of constant tests. He would test Yamcha in little ways… he was of course well aware that the other man wasn’t ignorant of the daily murders he’d commit just barely outside their bedroom, and each time he stepped back through that door and into his lover’s welcoming and non judgmental arms he considered it another inch in the right direction. 

He’d also test him verbally, carefully gauging the changes in his handsome face each time he mentioned certain topics. “I know you’d never join my side, of course, but I can’t help but imagine what it would be like to spend our time together like this long term,” or, “it pleases me greatly to see how devoted you’ve been to me these past few days. It makes me envious of the Earth, as I know you’re even more devoted to that planet’s safety than you are to me.” Resolve gave way to a pensive thoughtfulness as the days marched on, and the progress in that regard was quite a thrill for the emperor. 

The tests Frieza occupied his mind with weren’t only the intentional ones he set up for his human, however. This time together tested him, as well, and he didn’t always like it.

Letting go, getting out of bed, looking away… things that had never been a struggle with prior lovers were a constant issue when he was with Yamcha. It was easy to blame it on that one lapse when he’d fallen asleep in the human’s arms after such a powerful climax, but even with the logical portion of his mind being able to rationalize the actions of the more primal, instinctual parts of his brain he could only compartmentalize these cravings and needs, not shut them off completely. 

From time to time he’d let himself give in a little, just to see what it felt like. Allowing himself a taste of vulnerability or trust or real affection toward the man was a test he gave himself. As long as he could swim back up to the surface, then it didn’t matter how deep he allowed himself to sink, of that much he was certain. So he’d let himself spend a few hours watching the gentle rise and fall of Yamcha’s chest as he slept, or let his heart race during their sweetest and most intimate of kisses… or even entertain the notion of a lasting partnership. He’d let himself have these little tastes, then pass his self administered test by putting back up his walls, pulling away, and ignoring the twinges of emotional pain this would cause. 

It was almost a game after a while. One that he was convinced he could win at, just like how he won at everything else. 

Aside from all that, they talked… and Frieza learned a lot about the human who had so captured his attention. From the serendipitous way he had came to be friends with Goku to his history of romantic struggles… And the number of ways he’d sacrificed so much of himself for the sake of a thankless Earth. Despite his own attempts to keep a guard up he revealed quite a bit about himself during their talks as well, from his complicated relationship with his long dead family to topics like the suffering he’d endured in hell. These were not things he’d usually share so casually, but this was Yamcha he was talking to, and he made it easy to open up more than he’d have intended. 

Their final hours together came all too soon, and they’d decided to try something new for their last session. Frieza closed his eyes as what felt like his thousandth impossibly strong finish of the last few days left him light headed. His left hand’s grip on Yamcha’s hip, and his right holding his hair, tightened for a moment, then he let go, falling forward and knocking the human flat on his stomach when he landed laying on the taller man’s back. 

“Fuck…” A panting Yamcha looked back over his shoulder at his lover. “That was… interesting.” 

Frieza removed his tail from its position coiled around his human’s dick and used it instead to lightly stroke the length of his body. “‘Interesting’? Well, that’s an ‘interesting’ way to describe it. Did you not enjoy yourself? It was your idea to try such a thing…” 

“If I’m with you then of course I’m gonna enjoy myself,” Yamcha replied, “it was just really intense is all, but I’m glad that curiosity has been satisfied. But… if we ever do it again, maybe try and be a little gentler?” 

Chuckling, the alien pushed aside his human’s hair and kissed the back of his neck. “I thought I’d shown remarkable restraint that time, but I suppose it’s just too difficult to hold back when I am so strong and you are so very appealing. Very well then, we’ll save that particular position for when the right mood hits us both… as enjoyable as it felt from my perspective, I think I prefer when I’m not the one doing most of the work. Laying back and letting you serve me will always be what I like best.” 

Yamcha rolled to the side, pushing Frieza off of his back in the process, and turned to face him, holding him with one arm and using the other to prop up his head. “I dunno, it seems to me like you really, really enjoyed sixty-nine, and that one is more or less equal effort.” 

Frieza looked away and shrugged. “That is the exception that proves the rule… Now, our remaining time is growing ever shorter. My staff will be returning to the ship in an hour. We should get cleaned up, we’re both particularly messy after that.” 

In the shower, he ran his eyes over Yamcha’s gorgeous skin. After spending so many hours in close contact quite a bit of him was bruised, particularly his shoulders and arms- the emperor had a habit of grabbing them when he climaxed- as well as his neck and chest from over enthusiastic use of Frieza’s mouth on those areas. Considering the accidental roughness of what they just completed he had a feeling some of the red marks still fresh on his sides and rear would darken into additional bruises as well… 

He absolutely loved seeing this. They were his tangible, visual way of laying claim on his man, as well as both a symbol of his own overwhelming power and his lover’s strength for being able to withstand Frieza’s passion. 

“I don’t wanna leave…” Yamcha sighed. 

“I’d be delighted if you didn’t, but alas, I know your needs back on Earth must be attended to,” Frieza replied, watching for that delicious little sliver of uncertainty in the human’s eyes as he replied. 

“Yeah…” 

Their final minutes together. Frieza gave Yamcha a capsule-like item. “To facilitate your departure as well as your next arrival I’ve packed the uniform of a member of my army in that. If you wear it when you’re on my ship it will help prevent any suspicion in the event that you’re seen. You should put it on now, just in case anyone returns to the ship earlier than scheduled.” 

“That’s a great idea! Let’s see…” Sure enough it worked the same as Earth’s capsules, and he quickly extracted a set of armor and a little set of black briefs then changed into them. “Well, does it suit me?” He posed a bit just for fun. 

“Like it was made for you,” Frieza replied, running his eyes slowly over him to memorize this look. “My attendant will be here momentarily to take you back to your planet. These days together have been a delight. I’ll be in touch of course, so let’s coordinate your return as quickly as possible.” 

“For sure!” Yamcha smiled down at the alien, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. “I haven’t even left yet and I already miss you…” He gave the emperor one more kiss, and when they broke it off he stayed close, whispering, “I love you so much.” 

There was a knock at the door then, and they quickly separated. A minute later Yamcha was en route back to Earth. Frieza stared at the closed door to his room for a minute more, sighed, then headed to the helm of his ship. He had a job to do, after all. But he pulled out his tablet and placed an order for delivery as he walked. 

\- - - 

Yamcha had Berryblue drop him off in a field outside West City before realizing his predicament. He couldn’t waltz into Bulma’s house to pick up his stuff while dressed like a member of the Frieza Force, but if he ditched the armor he’d be left in just his pants and shoes since his lover had destroyed the shirt. After a moment of deliberation, he decided the potential embarrassment was better than looking like a traitor, so he stowed the armor back in it’s capsule and just hoped he could sneak in without seeing anyone- 

-that hope was dashed the moment he stepped onto the grounds of Capsule Corp. “What the heck…?” Several large boxes were sitting outside the main entrance, and Bulma, Vegeta, her parents, and Trunks were staring at them, looking puzzled. 

His ex noticed him and waved him over. “Hey Yamcha- oh my gawd.” 

“Wow, that must have been a real fight!” Trunks exclaimed.

“That’s not from a fight…” Dr. Briefs chucked. 

Bulma covered her face. “Uh, Trunks, maybe you should go inside and check on your little sister or something.” 

“But I wanna hear about Yamcha’s battle!” 

“NO. Go inside.” 

Once it was only adults in earshot, Yamcha awkwardly waved. “Hey, everyone. Sorry I left my stuff here for so long, just gonna grab that and I’ll be on my way-“ 

Vegeta blocked his path. “Oh no you don’t. You’re not leaving here until you explain just who you were with.” 

“That’s none of your business. Besides, I thought you didn’t care about my personal life? Now back off.” There was a time when an angry Vegeta would have intimidated Yamcha, yet between having trained together a bit, and the massive confidence boost his time with Frieza had given him, the human felt completely unthreatened by the Saiyan’s posturing. 

“I didn’t care until I found out you’re dating a man that isn’t from this planet!” 

Yamcha flinched hard at that but tried to play it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ 

“Don’t play games with me. I tracked your energy the other day and could feel it vanish off into space. Then you return several days later covered in bruises- even I know no normal human can do that to you. And finally there’s THIS.” Vegeta gestured toward the group of boxes at the doorstep. “Care to explain these?” 

His mind racing for an explanation as to where and what he’d been doing, Yamcha glanced at the items in question, certain they had nothing to do with him- but there was a typed note attached to it that read, ‘For Yamcha, in thanks for an amazing few days. Come see me again soon.’ Even more damning was the logo on the boxes- while he couldn’t read the language on it, it was a logo he recognized well, as he’d seen it on many of the bottles of wine he’d drank over the last few days. 

Despite the stress of the situation he felt a little thrill of happiness that his lover had sent him a gift… he just wished he’d taken into account who he’d temporarily been living with before doing so. 

“Well?!” Vegeta demanded, and Yamcha tried to explain. 

“Okay, okay, you’re right, I’ve been dating an alien. Why are you so upset about it? You’re a Saiyan and Bulma is human after all-“

“Stop playing dumb. I know who drinks that wine. You were with Frieza, weren’t you?” 

Fuck… Yamcha took a step back, staring desperately from at Bulma and her parents, who’d been silent through all of this, hoping somehow one of them would say something that saved him. 

They didn’t of course. So he stammered, “are you crazy?! You really think-“ And in a moment of almost comically bad luck the capsule he had been given to store his armor in fell out of his pocket. It rolled across the pavement and was picked up by Dr. Briefs. 

“A capsule? This isn’t one of our company’s though…” 

“That’s mine!” Yamcha snatched it back, but Vegeta advanced on him. 

“I recognize that, too. It’s similar to Earth’s capsule technology, but used in space. What’s in that capsule, Yamcha?” 

Things were looking bad, but if Vegeta saw that he was carrying the uniform of the Frieza Force it would all be over. Lucky for Yamcha, desperation brought out his creativity. 

“Okay, if you really wanna see I’ll show you what’s in the capsule, but you might wanna double check Trunks isn’t watching first.” 

“Why’s that?” Bulma inquired. Yamcha shrugged. 

“Well, I just don’t want you to have to have any sort of awkward conversations with him about ‘adult alternative lifestyles’ until you’re ready to do so, you know?” 

“Quit being evasive! Show us what’s in that capsule!” Vegeta demanded. 

Yamcha pulled it back out of his pocket and held it up, but didn’t open it. “Alright, just don’t say I didn’t warn you when your neighbors start asking why the front lawn was covered in BDSM equipment-“ 

“WAIT!” The Saiyan looked completely repulsed. “I do NOT want to see your… dirty sex toys!"

Bulma covered her face. “I guess that explains all the bruises…” 

Yamcha couldn’t believe that lie had worked, but since it had he committed to it, casually slipping the capsule (and the armor actually contained!) back into his pocket. “Well yeah, even someone as strong as I am who’s dating someone with a totally normal strength is gonna wind up with a some marks after a few days of that kind of play in a row.” 

“Explain the massive delivery of cases of Frieza’s favorite wine then!” Vegeta shouted. Yamcha shook his head. 

“Surely you realize there’s more than one man in space who likes and can afford good wine? Now back off!” 

“Goodness me,” Bulma’s mom giggled, “Our little Yamcha certainly grew up with interesting taste in partners! A rich, kinky alien man? That sounds so exciting!” 

“Ha ha, that’s it!” Yamcha lied, even though she wasn’t technically wrong, then ran inside, tossed on a shirt, grabbed his stuff, and paused back at the door only to bid the family a quick good bye while picking up the cases of wine. He then flew back to his own apartment as quickly as his loaded up arms would allow. 

\- - - 

The Mars project was in full swing. After days of location scouting by his ship’s staff Frieza’s men had determined several potential locations for a base, and now, several hours after Yamcha’s departure, the emperor had finished touring them, selected his favorite, and now stood back and watched as the one of the construction contractors he liked to work with was surveying the area. 

Mars would need a lot of work… more than he’d usually want to invest in such a remote planet. While it’s lack of sufficient oxygen was a non issue for beings such as himself, many of the crew at work were currently having to use supplemental sources of it. The temperature would need to be raised as well, and lack of easily available water would need to be addressed, but these were all issues he’d tackled before with other planets he’d bought or sold. 

Once these parameters were within the proper range for survival of mammals he’d bring Yamcha here. Surely by that point the human’s full loyalty would be his… and he had a feeling he’d like this place. Frieza would build him a grand base where they could enjoy all of life’s best pleasures together, and after having learned of Yamcha’s time in the wilderness of Earth he assumed exploring the untouched wilds of a new planet would be irresistible to him. 

He was carrying his tablet of course, and was brought out of his thoughts by a notification from their communication app. 

_Y: I’m home. I got your gift, wow! I’ll think of you whenever I drink it. Not that I’m not already constantly thinking of you._

Frieza smiled at that, and typed a reply. _F: I’m happy to hear it. I hope there were no problems with the delivery._

The response came quickly. _Y: No, but there was one thing. I guess with everything that had happened in the last couple days you forgot I was staying at Vegeta’s place? He recognized the label as being a wine you drink and freaked out on me a bit. I talked my way out of it though, don’t worry. And now I’m back at my apartment so we don’t need to worry about him anymore. Thanks again gorgeous, this is such a generous gift!_

Frieza hadn’t forgotten where Yamcha had been staying, and as he read about the drama his gift had caused he smirked. He’d hated hearing about Yamcha training with Vegeta, the last thing he wanted was his human becoming friends with that nasty Saiyan… _F: My goodness, it certainly hadn’t been my intention for my gift to bring you such trouble. I’ll make it up to you in person._ Yamcha’s responses were so full of love and trust that it took the alien a moment to figure out why they were making him uncomfortable. 

He was actually feeling bad for manipulating him? Frieza sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself, “Stop being so… abhorrently soft.” 

His attention returned to the crew at work in front of him. He imagined the base he’d have them build- something massive and imposing. With his plan of giving this planet to his new favorite surely they’d both be spending lots of time here, so their habitation would need to reflect their standards… Maybe they should have a bedroom on the top floor, with a wall of windows situated to let them watch the sunset… 

He imagined laying back in a bed in this theoretical bedroom, and seeing Yamcha come through the door. Wearing the armor he’d been gifted that day, of course… He’d approach his emperor and bow, then join him in bed… they’d kiss, and he’d run his fingers through that gorgeous hair as his human told him of the day’s results… and of his devotion to his beloved Lord Frieza. And he’d show that devotion with more kisses, and then with his hands on Frieza’s body, then once he was appropriately excited his human would grip his shaft with one hand and use the other to finger his hole- 

“Lord Frieza- ah… um…”

Snapped back out of his fantasy he realized he’d been approached by the foreman of the construction workers, and the man was staring awkwardly between the emperor’s legs. 

Oh. Shit. 

Apparently the mental images had been enough to provoke his body’s response- this NEVER happened without direct physical stimulation, yet here his intimate areas were on full display. Mortified, Freiza killed the whole crew and flew back to his ship at top speed, not stopping until he was safe in his locked quarters. 

He called Berryblue and told her he’d exterminated the workers for not being up to his standards, then hung up before any further questions could be asked. 

Frieza could hardly believe it… just thinking about being intimate with Yamcha had caused his body to open up? Well, might as well take care of it. He got in bed, closed his eyes, placed his own hands in an approximation of how the taller man’s had been in his imagination a few moments prior… and returned to his fantasy. 

_”I’ll do anything for you, Lord Frieza…. Anything you ask,” the human whispered, his hands staying busy. A few fingers were inside Frieza, the thumb of that same hand stimulating the sensitive nerves around his opening while the digits in him thrust and curled._

_”Anything? Even if I ask you to betray your planet?”_ In his mind he was calm and cool despite the pleasure his body was receiving, but in reality his toes grabbed the bedsheets and his back arched. 

_”Even that… I’ve lost all love for that world and the people on it, and replaced it with nothing but adoration and loyalty to you. I love you too much to be able to spare even a scrap of feeling for that pathetic Earth.” Yamcha met his eyes then leaned down and kissed him, his hands still on his emperor. Frieza returned this kiss. It was passionate yet still sweet. He removed his human’s briefs but left the armor on, then felt that overwhelming sensation he’d became so addicted to as Yamcha entered him._

Ah, the joys of imagination- Frieza didn’t have to worry about the logistics of how the armor could potentially get in the way or bother with picturing a condom. Not wanting to stop what his hands were doing he used his tail to grab his tablet and open his saved photos of Yamcha. He flipped through them all for a little extra visual encouragement before setting the the tablet on the bed next to him, staring at the last photo. The one from right after he’d finished… that cute smile. 

_He stroked Yamcha’s hair and kissed him again and again as his human pounded him and professed his feelings in the brief moments where his lips weren’t on Frieza’s. The intensity of every single session they’d experienced together before somehow eclipsed by the immeasurable feeling-_

The emperor’s real orgasm was enjoyable, but couldn’t compare to the one in his fantasy. It was always better with Yamcha. The main event was over but he didn’t feel like going back to reality quite yet, so he closed his eyes. 

_The afterglow… bodies still close, the armor finally removed in some moment that didn’t matter so that nothing was blocking that mammal body heat. “I love you, Lord Frieza,” Yamcha repeated one more time._

Maybe… Since this was all in his head, just for fun, just to see how it felt…

_”My dearest Yamcha… I’m powerfully, overwhelmingly… hopelessly in love with you, too.”_

He sat up quickly, crossing his arms and digging his fingertips deep into his own skin. “Damn him… Damn him,” Frieza muttered, standing. He paced the room, whispering it to himself almost like a chant. “Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him! Damn him!” 

He heard the notification tone from his tablet and shut it off without checking it, making a point not to look at the photo that was still displayed on the screen. “He’s mine. He’s not permitted to manipulate me like this.” With a deep sigh he forced himself to relax his posture and opened a bottle of wine. White, not red, as he was in no mood to savor it. 

\- - - 

The door to his apartment felt too large somehow, the lock stickier than usual, and the effort it took to actually open it seemed double. 

He was dreading this, but it had to be done. He couldn’t keep blowing off making things right with his oldest friend. 

“Puar! I’m home and I’m so sorry! Can we talk?” 

He heard the television shut off, and the little shapeshifter floated to the entry hall. They looked at each other for a moment, expressions neutral. Then Yamcha set down the tall stack of cases of wine and his overnight bag so that he could rush over and give his friend a hug. 

Puar at least seemed receptive, and a minute later was sitting at the kitchen table while Yamcha was pulling out all the ingredients for home made hot chocolate. He always did this when they fought. As the stove heated up, he returned to the table, grabbed a chair, swung it around backwards, and sat down with his arms folded across the top of the back. “So, I majorly fucked up, huh?” 

“I’m glad you’re willing to admit it.” 

“It all happened really fast and I didn’t… I didn’t really have the time to explain myself to you like I should have. I shouldn’t have left you worrying-“

“You plan on going back.” 

It wasn’t a question but Yamcha felt like he had to answer. “Well… yeah. But this time I’ll stay in contact the whole time. I promise I won’t run off for days without letting you know I’m okay-“ 

“We’ve known each other for well over twenty years at this point and you still don’t understand me.” 

Unsure how to respond, Yamcha instead returned to the stove, whisking in the cocoa powder, vanilla extract, and sugar. Getting the drink from the pot into their mugs with only a little tiny bit spilled on the counter, he tossed in his not so secret signature ingredient- a shot of cinnamon whiskey- and returned to the table, sliding Puar his cup. 

“I guess you’re worried about me,” the human continued after a moment, “And I get that. It’s a terrible enemy, Frieza, that I’m talking about after all. But here’s the thing…” Despite the stress of the situation his eyes lit up and he stood so he could lean across the table, “I’m in love with him! And I think it’s gonna be Bulma and Vegeta all over again. I think I’ll change him.” 

Puar didn’t reply with the enthusiasm Yamcha had hoped for at this dramatic announcement, instead sighing and taking a few sips of his drink before saying, “Bulma hurt someone who really cared about her when she went after Vegeta.” 

“Okay, okay, bad example!” When he’d found out Bulma and Vegeta were sleeping together he’d still hoped, or at least tried to, that they could make things work. That ‘on break’ would be just that, and she’d get whatever was driving her to that angry, violent man out of her system and then she’d return to the man who had worshipped her since they were teenagers. It didn’t work that way, and instead she’d tearfully accused him of cheating. He’d seen it in her eyes before- she knew they both knew it was a lie. But he didn’t deny it, because he still cared for her enough to want her to be able to come out of this feeling like the hero of the story. So he took the fall and responsibility for their failed relationship, all for the sake of the woman he’d once thought he loved, and then returned home to spend a week in bed. 

It had been Puar who took care of him and eventually dragged him to the shower, made him get dressed, and forced him to face the world again. 

He slowly sat back down. “I just said those two cuz you know, Vegeta and Frieza used to work together. But we’re… I’m Krillin and he’s Eighteen, that better? My point is our love is gonna change everything, the entire balance of good and evil in the universe. Not even trying to be dramatic here, but I’m certain we’ve got that kind of bond-“ 

“You’ve spent less than a week together,” Puar replied in a monotone. “That isn’t love, and this isn’t the first time you’ve forgotten everything in the name of lust-“ 

“This is different!” Yamcha shouted, back on his feet so fast that his chair was knocked to the opposite side of the room. “You don’t get it. I don’t just like him because he’s attractive!” He searched for the words that would communicate what he meant, that would explain his certainty. His devotion. “Puar, you can’t imagine what it’s been like for me. I thought I was special, but I became a joke. Everyone treated me like… well, I don’t need to tell you. Then someone incredible, someone strong and charismatic, someone powerful and overwhelming… he noticed me, he made me special in his eyes. I haven’t felt this confident in years, and it’s all thanks to my new relationship with Frieza. And yeah, it might take some flexibility in my morality to be with him as he is, but… that won’t matter! It’s gonna work out.” He circled the table so that they were standing side by side. “Just try and imagine how it would feel, going from the margins to someone that the most incredible person you’ve met felt was special and worthwhile. Don’t you see why I can’t leave him?” 

“I don’t have to imagine,” Puar replied. He drank the last of his beverage, set the mug back on the table, and floated up to Yamcha’s eye level. “I’ll support your relationship with Frieza from here forward-“ 

“Thank you so much! I-“ 

“-but only because I know exactly what you’re feeling. I just hope that in a few years when your overwhelming someone finds someone that overwhelms even him you won’t be as heartbroken as I am.” 

Finally realizing why his best friend was so upset, Yamcha sighed, ready to apologize further- but Puar forced a smile. “Being mad at you is exhausting. Let’s go play video games.” 

Pushing his bangs back out of his tired eyes, the human smiled and nodded. “I like that idea…. Are we good again?” 

“We never stopped being ‘good,’” Puar replied, “But please just… take care of yourself. Now… Mario Kart?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Yamcha replied, throwing back the last of his own drink. He buried the remaining uncertainties in his heart and headed into the living room. 

\- - - 

“For a dead man, you seem to have an abundance of time to spend troubling me,” Frieza sighed. 

King Cold was as tall, intimidating, and unpleasant as he had been in life, the halo over his head the only indication of his violent fate. He glared down at his son. “You were a dead man more than once yourself, surely I don’t need to tell you how boring hell is.” 

“Until you’ve been confined privately like I was you have no room to talk, papa,” Frieza replied, waving dismissively. “Now leave me alone. I’m in no mood for you head games today.” 

“I’m your father and you will listen to what I’m about to say,” Cold replied forcefully. “I keep a close eye on you. What in space has possessed you to grow so soft? Having those sorts of feelings for a human?” 

“So this is about Yamcha, I should have known.” Frieza weighed his potential responses carefully before speaking. “You act as though you didn’t take lovers from time to time. There’s no room for your judgement-“ 

“I took lovers. You’ve taken a partner, haven’t you? You intend to keep him around. To make him your mate.” 

“Of course not!” Frieza’s tail lashed against the floor with a loud crack. “I am simply using him for stress relief and tactical purposes-“ 

“You’ve bonded, Frieza.” Cold’s eyes narrowed. “And here I thought you were the strong, focused son who would make me proud. Instead you’re falling to basic, instinctual needs. It’s shameful.” 

“You’re overstating his importance. He’s a tool for my revenge, and since he’s handsome and willing why not use him for other purposes in the interim?” 

“You’re made from my blood and mine alone, Frieza,” the older Icejin stated. “I made a mistake with your brother-“ 

“Of course you did. Cooler was unneeded and inferior and I’m glad that smug fool is burning in hell with you right now-“ 

“That isn’t what I meant. I brought another into my bed to help create him. And I let him come back again and again. It’s in our nature to mate for life, even if we’re far evolved beyond that from a logical perspective. When I realized he was becoming my weakness I killed him. You need to do the same with that human or else he’ll enslave you to his will forever.” 

“Stop being so disgustingly concerned with my personal life. Leave the living to the living, you corpse! I can control myself around Yamcha, or anyone else.” 

Cold shook his head. “You admitted it to yourself. You love him. You have made yourself weak. You took the hope of my bloodline and turned it into sentimental trash.” 

“So many assumptions. I don’t love him and I’m stronger than ever. But if I did decide to give in to these sentimental feelings and keep him at my side it would be to our betterment. He’s strong for his race, and charismatic. He’d make a better leader than you ever did, especially under my guidance.” 

“Pathetic….” The dead king shook his head. “You’re already lost.” 

“And you’re dead!” Frieza repeated. “A relic of an era best forgotten. When I eventually return to hell for a final time you’ll learn all about how he and I united the galaxies together. We will accomplish what you couldn’t, and we’ll do it under our shared rule.”

“You pretend you haven’t opened yourself to this Yamcha fellow, then you tell me how you’ll make him a king. Forgive me if I laugh at your indecisiveness.” 

“Not a king. You were a mere king. We’ll be an authority far beyond that title.” He raised his arm, a massive sphere of Ki appearing above the tip of his finger. 

Cold was unfazed. “Must our little reunions always end like this? Kill me again but you know I’m right. Why did my cruel son falter like this? It’s shameful-“ 

As always, Frieza woke up just as he was about to murder his father. Another dream. He was growing tired of this. All of this. He grabbed the pillow, the fabric giving under his powerful fingers, and attempted to force himself back into a hopefully dreamless sleep. 

\- - - 

Yamcha had sent several messages. Word of his return to his apartment and reunion with Puar. Another profession of love and yearning as he went to bed. A raunchy photo after he’d masturbated to the details of the prior days. Waking up to no reply the following morning was a little worrying… 

Not that something had happened to Frieza (the man was far too strong for that!) but that something could have happened to the feelings he’d been so convinced they were building. 

Should he send one more message? He didn’t want to annoy someone that was probably extremely busy after taking several days off to spend time with him… But the idea of this all fading away once they were apart again was painful. 

There was a tone from his phone and he pulled it out so fast he wound up ripping his pants pocket, but it was just a normal text. 

“Wait, Vegeta texted me? I didn’t even know he had my number…” 

It was one long message- an apology, surprisingly. 

_Vegeta: My reaction yesterday was inappropriate. I thought your secrecy regarding your boyfriend was suspicious, so I jumped to conclusions. Many Saiyans experience attraction to others of their same gender, it wasn’t until Bulma explained it to me after you left that I learned that apparently many humans are irrational and intolerant, and refuse to show acceptance to queer people. Now I understand why you were being evasive. Anyway, I want you to know that I don’t care what the people you’re interested in are, all that matters to me is your skills as a warrior. If you wanted to help me train again I’ll be in the gravity room all day._

“Huh… that was surprisingly nice by Vegeta’s standards. And it’s convenient as hell that he talked himself out of his suspicions- times like this or when we’re training together I can actually really like that guy-“ Yamcha’s muttering to himself was cut off by another notification- 

_Vegeta: Besides, I don’t know how I could have ever thought Frieza was dating you. What would royalty- especially a stuck up asshole like him- want with someone like you anyway? If I ever suggest something so ridiculous again just assume I’m exhausted from a battle._

And there was the usual rude Vegeta again. Yamcha didn’t reply and just glared at his phone. 

Why did everyone on Earth seem to want to think the worst of him? Of course Frieza could want him- they’d literally done so much just to be together! And yet he was supposedly the bad guy, and Vegeta was supposed to be his friend? 

He picked his phone back up and reopened the communications app, but there was still no response from Frieza. _I miss you…_ he typed, then deleted it without sending. 

It’d probably be good to get his mind off things… and he wouldn’t mind an excuse to at least try and smack Vegeta for that last text anyway. So he switched outfits, made a point of telling Puar he was heading out and inviting him along, and the two of them headed off to Capsule Corp. 

\- - - 

Up in orbit above Mars, Frieza’s ship was once again mostly empty as his crew filled on the building project while another construction crew was brought in. Only the emperor himself and the lead of the ship’s security team were present. She’d been tracking some space pirates that had previously stolen equipment from one of the emperor’s construction projects in order to make sure they didn’t try and pull the same thing here, and dust storms on the red planet caused too much interference for her to be able to do that from the surface with the rest of his crew. 

He’d have to add soil binding to the long list of things that Mars would need in order to be habitable… for now he just stayed in his quarters to ensure his privacy as he thought things over. 

He’d seen Yamcha’s messages, but how to respond? 

The flirtation, the teasing, having his emotions pulled at… it was all just too exhausting. 

He wanted Yamcha to hurry it up already and choose to be his. All of his original reasons for wanting to leave the timing of the decision to his human were increasingly unimportant. 

An hour of frustrated pacing back and forth later he picked up his tablet and finally typed a response. 

Once it was sent he felt oddly calm. 

The agony of not having what he wanted would be over soon. 

End Chapter Five: This May Be Taken As A Sign By Your Friends

Author’s Note: Too much non smutty things happening in this chapter for a what’s supposed to be a smut fic. This is what, I’m learning, makes writing a multi chapter smut fic way harder than just one off sex scenes… Trying to balance the plot and hot. 

While we don’t know much about Puar’s life before he met Yamcha, we do know he was considered a ‘crybaby’ and a ‘teacher’s pet,’ and the realization that how he felt when cool, strong, badass bandit Yamcha befriended him was likely similar to how marginalized Yamcha felt when Frieza took notice of him was one of the things that really made me wanna write this fic. Aside from smut. Apologies again on that- next chapter will have more of the good stuff. 

I think we’re looking at two chapters more. Either way, the end is coming, and it’s… well, it’s gonna be interesting. Or so I think, but I wouldn’t be writing it if I didn’t. 

Comments and feedback are my fuel and sustenance that encourage me to actually clean up and publish all the ideas that flow out of my brain so here I’m begging for that. There are a few things in this chapter I assume people will be unhappy with so feel free to comment your hatred of that too. Also I wrote a naughty Halloween themed one shot so check that out if you so choose. If you already did you should check it again as amazing art has been added! Okay these notes are getting way too long, someone please tell me to shut up.


	6. This Could Be Some Cause for Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and Yamcha have an argument... And the emperor decides to do something drastic.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter Six: This Could Be Some Cause for Concern

Yamcha and Vegeta were in the back garden behind Capsule Corp- they’d started off in the gravity room, but the Saiyan quickly decided having more space to move in was more important than fighting his own weight for what he was trying to accomplish that day. With Puar cheering him on from the sidelines, Yamcha chased his sparring partner with his Spirit Ball technique. As he’d suggested the first time they trained together several days prior, dodging something controlled by a fellow fighter- especially one as unpredictable as Yamcha- required far more agility and concentration than facing any preprogrammed drone could. 

During a brief pause both men drank some water and prepared for another round. “That’s a surprisingly impressive move. Anyone who’s mastered Ki control can manipulate it to some extent after releasing it, but this level of precision is incredibly rare. It’s certainly not what I would have expected from someone that clowns around like you do.” 

Yamcha grinned. “Be nice and maybe I’ll teach you the secret.” 

“Ha! Like I’d be caught dead using an attack my wife’s ex created! I’ll stick with my own.” 

“Whenever I think we’re starting to be friends you say shit like that and remind me why I think you’re a jerk,” Yamcha glared. “Some of us aren’t too prideful to ignore a good move when there’s a chance to pick it up! Shall I demonstrate?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Check this out! But you might wanna stand back!” Yamcha held up his hand, palm pointed at his sparring partner. “Calling me a clown, eh? Bet you weren’t expecting your own… Big Bang Attack!” 

When the dust cleared, his opponent was of course unscathed thanks to a quick blocking… and was also miffed. “When did you steal that?!” 

“Surprised, aren’t ya? Maybe even… Impressed?” The human winked. “I learned it from watching and feeling what you did when you used it. No one ever taught me the Kamehameha either, you know. I figured it out the same way, watching and feeling what happened when the old master and Goku busted out that move.” 

“Oh whatever. Let’s get back to training-“ 

Yamcha sighed. He really did feel like his ability with Ki was a gift, but it never seemed to strike his friends that way. Oh well-

-A loud tone from his bag sitting off to the side caught his attention- 

-he then moved faster than he ever had during their sparring so that he had his phone in hand before Vegeta or Puar had even realized it had beeped. “One sec!” He read the screen, and his eyes went wide. “I gotta go!” 

“What do you mean? We’ve just barely gotten started!” 

Puar ignored the Saiyan and asked, “it’s him, isn’t it?” 

Yamcha nodded, and paused. 

Smiling just a little sadly, his best friend shrugged. “We’ll be waiting when you get back.” 

The Saiyan stepped forward. “Considering how short this training session was, you owe me. Tomorrow is Bulma’s parents’ anniversary. They’ll be having a family dinner-“ 

“Oh no, they’re still doing that? Don’t tell me their most mind numbingly boring tradition is still a thing…” Yamcha cringed. 

Vegeta nodded. “Show up in the middle of it and be my excuse to leave. I can NOT endure another of those hours long, overly sentimental slide show presentations, but when I told Bulma I wouldn’t be attending this year… Well, you know how she gets.” 

“Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. You can count on your buddy Yamcha!” 

“Are you sure you’ll be back tomorrow?” Puar asked. 

“For certain this time. I’m gonna talk with my guy and make sure I don’t pull another several day vanishing act.” 

Shouting his goodbyes over his shoulder, Yamcha flew off, making sure Vegeta wasn’t following. Once in a field outside the city, he reread his lover’s message. 

_F: I need to see you immediately._

_Y: I’m ready. Is everything okay?_

He then stared up at the sky and waited. 

\- - - 

Yamcha’s response was prompt. Frieza called Berryblue, but to his irritation his scouter indicated signal trouble. She, like most of his ship’s staff, was on Mars- he supposed it was that interference from the dust storm that was to blame. 

He tapped his fingers impatiently against the tablet’s screen for a moment. How long would it take for the storm to clear up? An hour? Or more?

He couldn’t wait, but he couldn’t go to Earth himself to fetch his human- the Saiyans would sense his presence. Ugh… it seemed it couldn’t be helped. As much as he wanted as few of his subordinates as possible to be aware of his tryst, he’d just have to make due with what he had available. The emperor walked briskly to the security office and opened the door. 

“L-lord Frieza?” 

“Officer Tofu. I have an important new recruit who must be picked up from a nearby planet immediately. Take the landing craft and go to the coordinates I’m about to send to your scouter.” 

“Not to question your judgement, sir, but the pirates I’ve been tracking have advanced and are closing in on our area. I have every reason to believe they’re planning another theft of our materials-“ 

“If they try something I’ll take care of it. Now go or pirates will be the last of your concerns!” 

“Y-yes, of course!” She rushed out. 

Frieza checked his human’s location and nearly broke the tablet in half. So he’s with that damned Vegeta again? He watched his signal for a moment as he left the Saiyan’s residence and stopped outside of town. He sent Yamcha another message.

_F: Change into your armor. It won’t be your usual pilot so in the name of secrecy she’s been told you are a member of my forces._

The response was quick. _Y: Got it. Please let me know everything is okay, you’re being a little weird and it worries me._

Back on Earth, Yamcha nervously glanced back and forth between his phone and the sky. There was no response, and eventually he saw the usual familiar little space craft coming down for a landing. The door opened and he stepped inside- sure enough, instead of the strange, short old woman that usually served as his pilot it was a much younger woman of an unknown somewhat humanoid species. “Lord Frieza was insistent that your presence on his ship was essential, so come on, get in!” 

He did so, and sat down in his usual seat. Unfortunately, unlike his usual pilot this lady felt the need to make small talk. “My name is Officer Tofu, part of the security team. And you are?” 

Yamcha wasn’t sure if even telling her name would potentially ruin the secrecy his lover had requested, so instead he replied, “that’s… classified information.” 

She seemed to find that funny, and took a look at him. “Hey, you’re from Earth and you look like that… I bet you’re a human, right? So can you do it? That thing Earthling warriors can supposedly do where they raise or lower their power at will?” 

“Yep…” he replied honestly, but didn’t demonstrate. He already had his strength suppressed in the name of being stealthy. 

“That’s so cool…” She glanced over at him, and while she was clearly trying to be casual Yamcha noticed her eyes looking him over and the little smile that indicated she liked what she saw- 

And that’s when it hit him. For the first time in years, a reasonably cute woman was not only talking to him, but clearly checking him out, and he wasn’t the slightest bit nervous. He really did only have eyes for Frieza at this point. The revelation made him happy… finally finding the cure for a weakness that had plagued him his whole life, and having that cure be something as perfect as finding the most amazing, gorgeous, overwhelming partner… He couldn’t help but smile, even with his slight anxiety as to why the emperor had demanded such a hasty return.

Unfortunately Officer Tofu misinterpreted that smile and assumed it was encouragement to continue chatting. “So do you know where you’ll be working? You must be something important, with how Lord Frieza couldn’t be delayed in getting you to him.” 

“…that’s classified,” he repeated. 

“You’re so badass. But you realize as part of the security team I have top clearance and full access to pretty much everything, including the personnel files right?” 

He looked out the window and didn’t reply, already worried he’d said too much. After a few more false starts she seemed to finally get the hint and shut up. 

\- - - 

Alone on his ship, Frieza waited by the airlock for the arrival of Yamcha. He didn’t bother watching the scanners anymore- he’d memorized the exact amount of time it took to send the landing craft to Earth and back, and removed a few minutes to account for being closer than before. So they should be here any second now… 

This would be it… this would decide it. 

Yamcha would be his in full for the rest of his existence… or he wouldn’t exist at all. 

\- - - 

“I can’t believe the ‘great Lord Frieza’ just left his ship unattended like this,” laughed the captain of the space pirates that were closing in on Mars. 

“Our spy was insistent that Frieza had his entire staff down on the planet. Considering the last heist we managed I’m betting they’re all down there trying to protect their equipment, but this time we’re gonna manage to nab something way better…” 

“Yeah, the Frieza Force’s flagship! Between what the ship itself will fetch us, and the weapons and supplies on board, we’re gonna be rich!” 

As the crew closed in on the ship, they noticed the landing craft approaching and preparing to dock. “Hey, that little ship- scan it and see if the folks on it will give us any trouble.” 

“Nah, just two tiny power levels, we’lll be able to take care of them no problem. Shall we commence the attack?” 

“Aye! We’ll take those two out and then tow the ship away and get our payday!” 

\- - - 

The airlock opened, allowing Yamcha and Tofu to enter the ship. Frieza was waiting, but Yamcha tried to look professional. 

“I’ve brought you that new recruit, Lord Frieza,” Tofu stated, bowing. 

“Excellent work. You may return to your post-“ 

Suddenly the ship shook, and through the window they could see the landing craft shoved away from the dock and another ship take its place. “Shit, it’s the space pirates!” Tofu shouted. 

Frieza folded his arms and glared at his security staff member. “It seems your assumption they’d be attacking the job site on the surface was woefully inaccurate.” 

Before her stammered apologies could be finished the airlock door opened and in stepped five burly men, all heavily armed. Not even thinking about the fact that Frieza was magnitudes stronger than himself Yamcha leaped in front of him, letting his previously suppressed power fill him. 

He might just be a human, but he was more than a match for these guys. 

To his side Tofu lifted her blaster and said, “You guys picked the wrong ship to try and mess with!” Laughing, one of the pirates shot at her, shaking her false bravado. She dived behind Yamcha and Frieza. 

It took him less than two seconds to have all five disarmed and laying in a pile on the floor. “Most impressive, my dear Yamcha,” Frieza said as he stepped out from behind the others. The pirates stared in horror. 

“F-Frieza was still on the ship?!” 

As they fumbled to their feet and tried to run, Frieza took down four of them with his ever efficient Death Beam. The last, it seemed, was willing to go down fighting, and dove at the emperor- 

He made no attempt to fight back or dodge but instead looked questioningly at his human. Not overthinking it, Yamcha struck the attacker hard on the back of his neck and he hit the floor. 

A few more flashes of Ki and all five bodies were incinerated. Tofu holstered her unused blaster. “Awe inspiring as always, Lord Frieza! And dang, this new recruit is pretty awesome too…” She smiled at Yamcha… unfortunately for her, it lingered for just a moment too long. 

Frieza’s Death Beam caught both it’s target and the human watching off guard, and Tofu’s corpse was also burned away in a subsequent blast… this one less controlled, as it left scorch marks on the floor. “There’s no room for those who don’t know their place in my force…” He then turned his attention back to Yamcha, looping his arms around his neck and smiling up at him adoringly. “More important than my incompetent staff… You just killed a man for me.” 

“Huh?” Despite the confusion that statement had caused, the human’s own arms still found their way around the emperor’s powerful body almost instinctively. “Well, I hit him, but I definitely didn’t kill him-“ 

“No need to pretend, it’s just us here,” Frieza leaned against his lover’s chest, his tail caressing up Yamcha’s legs and finding it’s way to his crotch. “You knew he was no threat to your lord, and yet when he tried to attack me, you killed him to impress me. Well, my dear Yamcha, it worked. I am immensely impressed.” 

“I really didn’t though, or at least I don’t think I did? Non-lethal force is kinda how we do things on Earth, I doubt I misjudged it-“ 

“From ‘definitely’ to ‘you think.’ Just admit it… Say you are willing to kill for me.” Frieza continued to smile as he watched Yamcha second guess himself, but the human still wouldn’t take the bait, and after a moment tried to change the subject.

“My unexpectedly dramatic entrance aside, I was surprised you called me back so soon. Is everything okay?” 

“The way you say that it’s almost like you weren’t looking forward to our reunion…” 

Yamcha shook his head and gave Frieza several quick kisses. “Of course I was! But seriously… you’re being kinda weird. What’s up?” 

He knew what he wanted Yamcha to say, but how to lead him to it? The emperor continued gently stroking the taller man’s sensitive areas with the tip of his tail. “We entered into this arrangement with a certain understanding of how things would work for us, didn’t we? That we’d put aside our opposing alliances and enjoy one another separate of that.” 

“Yeah, and that’s what we’ve done, haven’t we?”

“But… be honest with me, my dear, dear Yamcha… I’ve seen the indecision in your eyes. You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” 

The human shook his head. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at here-“ 

Frieza gave him a kiss- sensual, romantic, and lingering- and once he slowly pulled away, he replied, “You’ve been considering joining me.” 

“Huh? That’s what this is about?” Yamcha took a step back. “I’ve thought about it sure, but I’ll bet you’ve thought about switching sides too. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it-“ 

Unrelenting, Frieza followed him, backing him up against the wall. “And now you’re admitting you’ve thought about it. I won’t think any worse of you if you make the logical choice and join me. I would never dream of holding your prior alliance against you as long as you dedicate yourself to me going forward-“ 

Yamcha shook his head. “I-I’m sorry something I did made you think that, but I still have my obligations to Earth. I want to keep seeing you like this, but I can’t just change sides-“ 

“Ugh!” Frieza dropped all pretense of being seductive, his terrifying anger filling his whole being. He punched the wall hard enough to dent the metal and shouted, “what is it about that damned worthless planet that means so much to you!? I have been polite, I’ve been understanding, I’ve let you leave and come back, and I’ve made it clear that when you choose me you’ll have everything you could have wanted and yet you still play these games?! What could your foolish friends and unpleasant planet have that’s so important you’d turn me down for it?!” 

For the first time since their first time Yamcha was genuinely afraid… he’d been playing with fire this whole time, after all, and the realization that it could all end very badly returned to him like a vice around his heart. If he told Frieza what he wanted to hear he’d survive this but… 

In his heart he was still a hero. 

And in his heart he was still convinced of his love for Frieza. 

“I… I don’t know…?” 

Growling, Frieza ripped the human’s uniform off, tossed the pieces aside, and pressed their bodies together. “What is there to know? What could be better than this? I’m offering you everything you could ever want!” 

Yamcha grabbed his arms and shoved him back hard. “You’re asking me to turn against everyone who’s done so much for me! That isn’t something I can just do casually okay?!” 

“‘Can’t do it casually’ you say. But it’s something you can do. So do it,” Frieza hissed. 

Somehow this was even scarier than his outright rage a moment ago… and that messed up part of Yamcha that couldn’t separate fear from arousal responded to it. Almost unthinkingly he stepped back in closer. “You want this from me, you demand it… but that’s not gonna be what it takes to make me betray everything I’ve tried to protect.” 

Frieza noted that little change in body language, and even more damningly, the fact that his human’s penis was beginning to respond. He almost had him, he was sure of it, but he was still angry over how much work this was taking. He wrapped his fingers around Yamcha’s dick and began stroking it. “Your body knows what’s best for you, you should listen to it.” 

“You don’t back down do you?” Despite his own body’s reaction and mind’s terror, he couldn’t help but be angry he’d been coerced into this position. “What we had was working! We were both enjoying it! Why do you gotta suddenly push things like this!? I can’t do what you’re asking!” 

The emperor let go and glared up at his human. “You can and you will.”

The two of them stared at each other, anger burning in them, breaths heavy from arguing. Frieza’s body tensed, and Yamcha threw his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could. “Can you just stop forcing me?! I love you, but I’ve only been with you a matter of days!” 

Instead of replying, Frieza felt that body heat, growled, and kissed Yamcha with a violent passion. The human returned the kiss. 

It was painful and overwhelming and full of that anger and confusion and lust that was driving them both at this point. 

The alien wrapped himself around his lover, his arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist, tail around his leg. Yamcha spun them around so that Frieza’s back was against the wall of his ship and pinned him there with his body. “Damn it, why did we have to be this way?” He brought their lips back together. 

Frieza didn’t answer. In that moment he hated himself for how much he wanted this human, how much he’d let him enslave his thoughts and become such an obsession. He moved his hips, grinding his crotch against Yamcha’s stiffening dick. He broke the kiss and moaned against the taller man’s chest as his body responded, preparing itself for what seemed to be inevitable when they were together. 

Why couldn’t he control himself with Yamcha?! His tail’s grip tightened. 

Sliding one hand under the alien’s ass to help support his weight and the other between them, Yamcha thrust several fingers into Frieza. “Couldn’t we have been normal? Been a cute couple that goes on dates and gets to be happy together?” He fingered him roughly, his frustration robbing any delicateness from his motions. 

“W-what kind of question is that?” Frieza panted, his thighs squeezing Yamcha’s hips as he angled his own to allow him better access. “Why would you even want that?! We can’t be a normal couple because we’re both something far better. Broaden your mind, together we could be so much more than you’ve even began to comprehend!’ 

“You just keep assuming you know what I want. I just want to be with you-“ 

“Then what’s the conflict? Are you afraid I’ll assume your convictions are weak if you switch sides?”

“No, are you even listening to me?!” 

“Damn it, Yamcha, where’s that moral flexibility that was part of what drew me to you in the first place?! Now you’re just being stubborn!” 

“I’m the one being stubborn?! Are you listening to _yourself_ right now?!” 

“If you won’t listen to reason I’ll just need to show you what it is you want. Your mind might be working against your best interests but your body at least is honest!” Frieza pulled Yamcha back in for another brutally passionate kiss, then grabbed the wrist of the hand that was penetrating him, forcing those fingers out of him. 

The taller man felt his lover move against him, and before he even had a second to consider what a bad idea this was he was inside the alien, his tight hole preventing him from being able to think rationally about anything other than how good it felt. “Fuck…” He held Frieza’s sexy and powerful body against the wall and began to push himself in as far as he could. “We shouldn’t do this,” he said, making no moves to stop. 

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m beyond the point of caring,” Frieza replied, staring deep into his lover’s eyes. “Take me.” 

He closed his eyes, kissed the alien on the top of the head, and pounded him, each thrust landing deep thanks to the near complete control of the angle that this position allowed. The feeling of filling Frieza hadn’t lost it’s intensity even after so many sessions- his small, stunning, completely alien form was so unimaginably desirable and felt so unlike anything Yamcha had experienced prior to their strange relationship. Everything from the texture of his skin to the shape of his insides enticed and fascinated him. 

Clinging hard to his human’s large, warm body… smelling his hair and sweat… the intensity of their intercourse was as incredible for Frieza as always, yet it didn’t dull the ferocity of his anger. He felt the contrast between the cold metal wall behind him and the body heat of the man he was surrounding and being supported by and concentrated on it for a moment, but once his climax came his grip on the human tightened to a likely painful degree, then he let go, catching himself with his tail and shoving Yamcha out of him. 

“Huh?” 

He shut his eyes, forcing those chokingly strong emotions that always gripped him after their sex back into place. He couldn’t afford to let anything soften him now. 

The emperor grabbed the other man’s arm and took off down the hall, dragging him to the bedroom. Once they were inside, he flung Yamcha onto the bed, locked the door, and jumped on top of him, holding his human down by the shoulders. “Tell me this, Yamcha,” he demanded, “what have your supposed friends ever done for you that excited you like what we just did?” 

“W-well, nothing, but-“ Yamcha lifted his arms and tried to gently remove the alien’s hands from their painful position, but Frieza, quick as lightning, had his tail around the taller man’s wrists and pinned his arms above his head. 

Frieza leaned close, his face inches from Yamcha’s, a strange smile on his lips. His tail stayed secure, but the human didn’t struggle against it… although his eyes and the rapid beat of his heart made his confusion and fear abundantly obvious. Running one of his hands down his shoulders and neck, Frieza spoke, “how many of these gorgeous bruises are from our time together, I wonder? They certainly bring back some pleasant memories… but how many of them are from that repulsive Vegeta?!” 

“You knew I was with Vegeta?” Yamcha asked, then quickly tried to explain, “he just wanted me to help him train and I was happy to be useful-“ 

Once again in a rage, he shouted, “I can smell him on you. You know I hate that! I hope you know I consider this a betrayal!” 

He wanted to kill him. Whether ‘him’ was Vegeta or Yamcha he wasn’t sure, he just felt violent. He straddled the human and glared down at him. He was still helpless thanks to being restrained by the emperor’s tail… and still hard, surprisingly. 

Yamcha stared up at Frieza. He was terrifying, and he knew he was completely at his mercy… There was something abundantly wrong with Frieza and he knew it, something violent and twisted that made him such a villain even toward someone he seemed to care about. 

But Yamcha knew he had no room to judge- there was something equally wrong with himself, too. Something that made him look at Frieza in this moment, his tensed muscles and barely held in check rage… and still not only love him, but want him perhaps more now than ever. “Forget Vegeta then. The moment you asked for me I dropped him and ran straight back to you- doesn’t that count for something?!” 

“A breach of trust is still exactly that, Yamcha!” Staring down at this human, Frieza wanted to hurt him yet didn’t want to hurt him, in equal measure. To make him pay for the chaos he’d created in the alien’s mind, and to keep him safe and his for as long as possible… the confusion made him even angrier and he had no idea where to vent that. 

Yamcha could feel Frieza’s ki was erratic and flaring, but there was nothing he could do about it in his current immobile state other than continue to try to talk to him. “I want this to work. I want us to be together. And I know we can find a way to make that happen-“ 

“The answer is easy, my dear, dear Yamcha. You make your choice right here, right now.” 

“If you give me time to figure this out-“ 

Yamcha flinched and closed his eyes as Frieza brought a fist down hard, missing his face by mere centimeters and making the bed frame shake. 

After that physical outburst, the emperor paused, then lowered himself to be laying next to his confused lover. He placed one hand on his chest and gazed into his eyes- it was almost a romantic, loving moment- but his tail still kept the human restrained, and that eye contact still made his burning anger clear. 

“I do not beg,” Frieza said after a moment, his words clipped and concise. “But I do demand… and I am willing to persuade.” He ran his nails hard down the skin of Yamcha’s chest and stomach, bringing his fingers to a rest on the human’s crotch. He began to stroke it gently, almost idly, which was strange considering Yamcha could still feel the alien trembling with rage. “I will remind you one last time of what you are rejecting-“ 

“I-I’m not rejecting anything, I keep telling you, I need a chance to think-“ Frieza silenced him with one of his forceful kisses. 

“No, you don’t. There’s nothing to think about,” he replied after a moment. Bringing his hand back from between Yamcha’s legs and tracing the lines of his abs, he continued, “They see all this hard work you’ve put into yourself, the blood you’ve spilt for your planet, the times you’ve dropped everything to risk it all for no reward… they see it and they laugh at you.” 

Yamcha closed his eyes, his physical excitement and mental turmoil at odds with one another. “That’s not it-“ 

“It is though, isn’t it?” Frieza asked, his face so close to the human’s that he could feel his lips brush his own as he spoke. “They don’t even see you as a member of the team at this point. After all, they did they even consider you for the Tournament of Power? Goodness, think of all the hoops they were willing to jump through to bring back a dead villain when there was a trusted ally ready and willing to fight that they chose to overlook?” 

“They had their reasons-“

“My dear Yamcha, where all they see is weakness, I see your strength… an intelligent, talented, fascinating, gorgeous man who stands at the peak of his race’s potential, making himself powerful and appealing…” His hands ran over the human’s hard muscles to emphasize that point, then he brought one back down to grip the taller man’s equally hard penis. “We both know what is best for you- you want to live the rest of your life under the direct protection of the strongest man in the universes. You want to have every material thing you could ever desire. You want to stay in this bed. You want to serve and belong to me. You’ve already made your choice so commit to it.”

“I haven’t though-“ 

“You have! You’re just being obstinate about admitting it! So say it, say you’re joining me!” 

“Damn it Frieza, stop trying to force this!” Yamcha’s shout surprised them both, and he froze up, nervous. The emperor’s tail coiled further down his human’s arms, tightening its grip and restraining him further. 

“I’m almost starting to wonder if you’ve been insincere this whole time, my dear, dear Yamcha,” Frieza’s voice was eerily calm. “After all, you state you are in love, yet you aren’t willing to offer me everything you have. At this point I might not even be able to trust you when you do pledge your loyalty to my side.” 

Careful to keep himself in check, he made one last attempt to plea his case. “You can trust me, you really can, I want us to be together more than anything, and if you give me a week- a day even!- to just think and find a compromise-“ 

“Ugh! There’s just no reasoning with you, you fool!” Faster than even Yamcha’s trained eyes could see Frieza moved from his side back on top of him, his hands in his hair as he gave him another painfully hard kiss. “Damn you for all of this!” He kissed him again, and again, grinding their bodies together. 

Yamcha tried to put every scrap of emotion he had into returning those kisses, all his passion, his love- maybe where words had failed he’d be able to get through to his lover with his body? 

It might have worked, at least a little. The emperor’s frenzied motions calmed somewhat, and while still forceful, his kisses were slowly becoming less angry and more sensual. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Doubtful,” the smaller man simply replied before recapturing his lips. He kept one hand in the human’s hair while the other once again went to Yamcha’s dick, this time wrapping his fingers around it and moving his hand up and down the shaft. He felt his lover’s breath catch, eyes closing. He kept his own open and smiled. 

It seemed this would likely be their last session, so he was going to make sure he memorized every detail. 

Despite the words suggesting otherwise, Yamcha was convinced he’d gotten through to Frieza. He didn’t even mind being restrained- it was one of his many kinks- and with Frieza finally seeming calmer surely this was a turning point for them. Things would work out. He stopped worrying and focused on the exciting motions of his emperor’s powerful fingers. “Oh… Frieza-“ 

“Lord Frieza,” he reminded him, and continued stroking the human’s erection, watching his reactions. The motion of his chest as he took deep breaths, the way his muscles strained involuntarily against the tight grip of his tail, the little moans and gasps when the alien’s touch was too much… 

It was… conflicting. This had to be the last time, and he’d have to clean up the loose ends. The fact that Yamcha had become his weak point- his ability to tie up every bit of the alien’s mental energy, the way he could manipulate his mood… the way he wanted to keep him close, and safe… these were all reasons he needed to remove this distraction from his life before he could be dragged further into the strange gravity of this human. 

And yet this was the only person he ever dreaded having to kill… But he’d do it. If Yamcha wouldn’t be his by choice after all of this then he’d not be able to trust his motivations any further. 

Another kiss. Another moment of letting himself sink into his emotions for just a fleeting second… then he pulled back. 

He needed a singular focus, that would be enough to drive him through this. One last sexual experience with this gorgeous man- and unlike what they’d done in a fit of angry passion several minutes prior, this time he’d be sure to memorize every detail. 

This night would be what he’d remember him by. Losing the human would hurt for the barest of moments but then he’d have his clarity back at last. 

He smiled, his lips curving against Yamcha’s, and slowly loosened his tail, giving him back his freedom of motion. 

Immediately wrapping those freed arms around his emperor’s body, the taller man rolled them both to the side and sat up, his own smile so sweet and handsome that it shook Frieza’s convictions for the briefest moment. “You’re so, so gorgeous. We’ll make this work somehow, I know it.” 

Sighing, the alien laid on his back and looked over his lover. The bruises from the prior days were now accompanied by a fresh set of red marks where his tail had so tightly held him a moment ago. 

Yamcha was also enjoying his view. He couldn’t quite say why, but he could tell this would be significant… though whether this would be a return to their prior relationship, stronger than ever after surviving that argument, or something else, he wasn’t sure. He’d meant what he’d repeated in their dispute. He just needed a little time to think. Not that he could do much of that right now, as even with all the intensity of their first real fight barely out of the way he couldn’t concentrate on anything when things heated up between Frieza and himself like this. 

Thanks to his thick tail, when the emperor was on his back he’d open his legs to make space for it, and his hips would angle up slightly. Yamcha had noticed this over the span of their time together, and couldn’t help but think the other man had a body that was built to be fucked. He got on top of him, pushing himself inside slowly. “Oh yeah, you always feel like heaven… It’s one of the many, many reasons I’m so in love with you.”

Frieza stroked his hair, focusing on it. He’d want to remember this, as well. It was such an attractive feature, and felt and smelled so nice. He gripped a handful and pulled his human down close. “I still have trouble believing that, but I’d enjoy it if you would use your body to try and convince me otherwise.” 

“You’ve got it. After all, you know I’m better at showing than telling anyway,” he pushed himself the rest of the way inside. Frieza was always so tight, he had a feeling if it was a normal human he was fucking like this then his partner would be injured, but the alien’s strength meant he never had a chance of harming him even if he went at it with full roughness. He hooked one arm under the smaller man’s left leg and pulled it up to further exaggerate the enticing angle of his hips and slid in as deep as he could go. 

“Oh… yes…” Frieza adored this position, and the amazing feeling of having his lover fill him completely. There was also something amusing about the illusion of powerlessness… being pinned down like this by a strong, large man like his Yamcha, all the while knowing that his own strength was so bottomless that all he’d have to do flex an inch and he’d be free… There were very few places in life where he could indulge in this particularly entertaining contradiction. He’d miss this, too. 

Above him, Yamcha thrust aggressively, savoring the sensations of Frieza’s muscular body, smooth skin, and tight hole. He felt Frieza’s tail return to it’s usual position during their lovemaking, wrapped around his leg with a secure but gentle squeeze in full contrast to its earlier painful grip on his arms. He used his free hand to stroke his cheek, then gave him another kiss. 

Pulled out of his power fantasies by that loving moment, Frieza growled and broke the kiss as well as Yamcha’s grip on him. 

He’d already decided this would be the last time he’d let himself experience this emotional uncertainty, but he might not be able to go through with it if he was kissed like that again. So he used his tail’s hold to pull Yamcha out of him sharply, then wrapped his legs around the human’s shoulders. 

The sudden change of tone and position caught Yamcha off guard, but he went with it. He placed his hands on the thick thighs that were encircling him and put his mouth to work. Tasting his own semen in Frieza’s hole was an awkward reminder that they’d gone in raw when they fucked against the wall earlier… whoops. But it was so hard to be rational with the electric, overwhelming mutual attraction and chemistry they shared. 

…still, maybe this time he’d focus more on the alien’s shaft instead. So he took it in his mouth and sucked, moving his head up and down while trying to remember everything he liked when receiving a blow job. He’d only done this a couple times at this point and wasn’t sure of his skills. 

He shouldn’t have had any doubts- Frieza moaned and writhed against the sheets. Oral sex had became one of his biggest turn ons thanks to his culture’s vilifying of it, and what Yamcha lacked in practice he made up for in enthusiasm. Further, being able to concentrate on the physical pleasure and his kink helped him clear his head a bit from those difficult to sort, unwanted romantic thoughts from earlier. 

“Oh!” The emperor gasped- his human had simultaneously figured out something amazing to do with his tongue and lips and started to finger him as well. Being fully stimulated in both of his most sensitive areas always finished him off quick, and Frieza grabbed Yamcha’s hair as he released in his mouth. 

It might have all worked if the human, after swallowing and licking the final dribbles from his lover’s tip, hadn’t climbed back up to his side and pulled him close.

The warmth… 

Frieza closed his eyes, wrapped all five of his limbs around Yamcha, and pressed his face against the taller man’s neck. 

If this was really going to be the end then he wouldn’t fight it. 

Just this one, final time.

He lightly kissed Yamcha’s collarbone and held him like he would never let go. 

Surprised by this sudden intensely affectionate moment the taller man could do nothing but smile. He shouldn’t have worried- 

Frieza slowly tilted his head back so that he could look Yamcha in the eyes. “You’d give up this… give up us…?”

And the human sighed. Back on topic… “Of course not-“ 

A loud beeping pulled both of their attention for a moment, and with great irritation and even greater reluctance Frieza let go long enough to grab his scouter from the bedside and put it on to answer the call. “This had best be important. Speak.” 

“Lord Frieza,” Berryblue sounded unintimidated, as usual. “I’ve just left the planet surface and am about to dock with the main ship. It seems I missed a call from you while the storm was inhibiting the reception.” 

“Ah, yes,” he glanced at Yamcha. “That matter has already been attended to.” 

“Alright then. Now that I’ve returned is there anything else I can assist with?” 

He was poked in the arm. “Hey, tell her I’m gonna go back to Earth.” 

Frieza waved his hand dismissively. “No, Berryblue, that will be-“ 

Putting every last bit of his speed into it Yamcha snatched the scouter away from his lover and shouted into it, “Take Yamcha back to Earth as soon as- ooph!“ the scouter was in pieces on the floor and its holder on his back on the bed in the space of a millionth of a second. 

Holding him down, Frieza hissed, “just what do you think you’re doing?” 

For once, he wasn’t intimidated or aroused or any other of his usual reactions to the emperor’s violence. Yamcha sat up, pushing Frieza gently but firmly off of him in the process and succeeding simply because it was the last thing the alien had expected him to do. He stood up, walked to the bedroom door, and paused there to say, “Lord Frieza… I love you, so I’m doing this for us. If I stay here right now we’ll just keep having this same argument. Let me go, and I’ll find a solution for us. One where I can earn your trust, and where we can be together, for sure! But also one where I can take the time to figure out what matters to me so I don’t have to give up everything else in the process.” 

Frieza watched him reach toward the door, and called out. “Wait.” 

“Huh?” 

It was rare to hear Frieza’s voice shake. “Don’t go. My Yamcha… we’ve bonded. Please stay with me.” 

The human’s smile was a little sad. “I think that’s the most honest you’ve ever been with me about your emotions, ya know that? And everything in me wants to say yes.” 

“Then do it.” 

“And this is exactly why I have to do this. I can’t figure things out unless I do. See you soon.” 

The most unimaginably poisonous rage boiled up, filling every inch of Frieza’s body. Even now, rejected? At least it would make what he was about to do easier. Focusing that painful, blinding anger into action, he stood up and raised one hand, pointing a finger at his human’s back as Ki gathered at it’s tip. 

Yamcha had witnessed Frieza’s Death Beam enough times by this point to know exactly what he was feeling behind him. Using all of his will to keep his own voice from shaking he said, “I love you, and I think you love me too. So you aren’t going to kill me, I trust it. I’ll make you trust me too.” 

The door closed between them. 

The emperor of space slowly lowered his hand, the Ki he’d not been able to bring himself to use vanishing. 

“He… he dared to… How dare he!” He strode over to his desk, nearly breaking his computer’s keyboard as he brought up the scanner. “He rejected me! …and I couldn’t… am I so weak I couldn’t… why couldn’t I make myself kill him?!” 

He must have found Berryblue in the hall, as the two of them were now on the landing craft and headed to Earth. He closed the scanner, then pulled up a program he rarely used, one that would send a message to every single ship in his fleet and scouter owned by his troops. 

He clicked the button to transmit, took a moment to collect himself, then spoke. “Attention, everyone. This is Lord Frieza. I am requiring every single one of you to ignore whatever orders you’ve previously received and instead join me at my current location as immediately as your distance from my ship allows. That will be all.” 

That task out of the way, he grabbed a bottle of wine and sat back down. He knew he could not allow someone with this much power over him to live. If he was unable to kill Yamcha himself, well, there were other ways. 

His tablet was sitting on the desk as well. He took one last look at the photos he’d saved of that beautiful man who’d introduced so much uncertainty to his soul, then deleted the whole album. 

\- - - 

With all the drama he’d just been through Yamcha forgot he was still completely naked until he noticed Berryblue snickering behind her hand and making a point of not looking. She spared him his embarrassment once they were on the other ship, pulling a blanket out of a first aid kit and handing it to him as he stammered his thanks. Once it was wrapped securely around him he leaned back in his seat and sighed. 

He had a lot to think about…

Yet, now that he was on his own and away from the distraction of his lover or the obligations of his planet, it was surprisingly easy to finally figure it all out… A way he could be with the man he’d fallen for, while still protecting what mattered to him on Earth. If he could pull this off… 

“Wait for me, for just one more day,” he whispered with a smile. 

End Chapter Six: This Could Be Some Cause for Concern

Author’s Note: WOW this was tough to write. The amount of placeholder dialog that needed fixing, and one section of the extended sex/argument scene needed revisions like four times before it didn’t feel sketch. Anyway it’s almost over- one more chapter and then a short little epilog. 

While this is far from my best work, I’ve learned a lot writing it. Mainly, it’s extremely difficult to write a multi chapter smut fic, and I have more respect than ever now for people who do so on a regular basis. Gonna be a minute before I try this again- dirty one shots or bonus scenes are a lot easier. 

Sorry about the throwaway OC characters. I just needed a lot of people to die, so please excuse their boring selves.


	7. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha makes his decision, but before he can talk about it with his lover he has something else to take care of. 
> 
> Frieza prepares to attack Earth, planning to destroy his enemies and the one man who'd became his weakness in the process.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Chapter Seven: Oblivion

A long, late night… but Yamcha and Puar had talked, and cried, and argued, and talked some more. 

And eventually? The two old friends went to sleep after coming to an agreement. 

The human couldn’t wait to share it with his beloved- but there were matters to attend to first. So he waited until the evening and then dressed himself with a little more care than usual before he and Puar headed over to Capsule Corp. 

The whole way over he was practically skipping with giddiness. Frieza… oh Frieza, his love, his Frieza… they’d finally be happy together soon! 

They let themselves in and headed to the formal dining room, and sure enough Vegeta, Bulma, and her parents and children were there. An antiquated slide projector was set up in the middle of the table. 

“So that concludes ‘furnishing our first house as a couple.’ Now, let’s move on to ‘the birth of Tights-‘ look, here she’s crowning, that sure was a messy moment! I nearly passed out watching-“

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Trunks muttered, looking away. 

“Here you can see she’s about half way out- oh goodness, hello you two! I didn’t know you’d be showing up!” Dr. Briefs set down the clicker that controlled his ancient, dusty slide projector in order to welcome the new arrivals. 

“Happy anniversary! Since we were dropping by anyway we figured we’d bring you some of that nice wine I recently got, since this is a special occasion and all!” Yamcha set a bottle- one of the ones Frieza had sent from space- on the table in front of Bulma’s mom. 

“Ooo, how lovely! Let me grab a corkscrew and some glasses!” 

From the opposite side of the table, Vegeta, who’d been half asleep from boredom, sat up straight. “Yes, I told Yamcha he was welcome to come over to train some more today, I didn’t think he’d be showing up during your anniversary dinner of course, but since he’s here I suppose we’ll be off-“ 

“Nah, what’s the hurry?” Yamcha pulled out a chair and sat down, Puar doing the same to his side. “If I remember correctly, Tight’s birth is what, about a hundred slides worth of images, and then after that we get to ‘potty training your first puppy’ and that’s my favorite part of these annual history presentations!” 

Bulma shook her head. “Not that I’m trying to imply these slideshows are totally boring or anything, because I would never dream of saying such a thing in front of my dear parents, but I can’t recall seeing you so enthusiastic about them back when you lived with us, Yamcha.” 

He shrugged and flashed his most charming grin. “Maybe my own recent romance has put me in a sentimental mood? Either way, bring on the slides!” 

Vegeta shot Yamcha an irritated look but he ignored it. 

“Alright, I assumed everyone would want to try the wine so I brought a glass for each of us-“ 

“Seriously mom?! None for Trunks or Bulla!” 

“If you say so sweetie.” The bottle was shared out between the adults, and the slideshow continued. As Dr. Briefs droned on about the miracle of childbirth and gory close ups of the birth of Bulma’s older sister were projected on the wall, Yamcha took a sip of his drink-

“Whoops,” he’d managed to drop the glass, spilling it on his own lap and managing to douse Puar in the process. “Uh, hold that thought, we’ll be right back! …actually, Vegeta, I don’t want to keep you waiting, so once I’m cleaned up I’ll tear myself away from this fascinating presentation and join you in the gravity room, okay?” There was a restroom directly off the formal dining room, so the two friends rushed over to it as Vegeta excused himself and left, easily shaking off Bulma’s attempt to grab his arm. 

“Fighters, huh?” Dr. Briefs laughed. “I hope you’re growing up with more manners than those two at least, Trunks-“ 

There was a loud noise from the bathroom, and everyone glanced over and snickered. The late afternoon sun through it’s window cast a long shadow of Yamcha scrambling to upright the trashcan he’d apparently knocked over, picking up the discarded tissues and other debris it had contained as Puar sat watching on the edge of the sink. 

“There’s something about that guy that seems to invite bad luck,” Bulma giggled as they watched, then added more seriously, “I’m happy he’s finally in what seems like a decent relationship at least. He’s a good guy, deserves that much-“ 

Another sound pulled their attention- this time a loud, dull thump from the hallway. “Huh?” She stood up and headed over. “Hey Vegeta, was Yamcha’s klutziness contagious or something- VEGETA?!” 

Her husband was laying on his side on the floor, motionless. She ran to his side, followed a moment later by the rest of the group from the dining room, and Yamcha and Puar a less than a second after that. The Saiyan was quickly surrounded, and Bulma knelt down, putting her fingers to his neck- “No… no pulse?! No!” 

“D-dad?” Trunks reached out and tapped his father on the shoulder, but he didn’t respond and instead rolled slightly, coming to rest on his stomach, revealing at last a neat, precise hole burned straight through the back of his shirt and into his heart. 

“I… I recognize that….” Yamcha slowly sunk to his knees, completely ignoring Bulma’s wailing as he stared wide eyed at the wound. “That clean shot of concentrated energy, I’ve seen it before.” 

“Huh?” 

“From when we were fighting Android 21. I’ve seen that exact wound, that’s the Death Beam- that’s Frieza’s attack!” 

“Frieza?!” Bulma clung to Vegeta’s lifeless body. “Damn that monster!” 

“When could he have possibly- How did I not feel him?!” Yamcha was trembling. “I could have stopped this! I… I’ve gotta go!” He stumbled to his feet and ran out of the house, leaving Puar and the stunned family behind. 

\- - - 

The line between love and hate was an easy one to blur for someone who felt the need to suppress both emotions (yet still fed their flames until they grew to be like dangerous wild fires, barely hidden under a false calm). But now? Frieza readily tore down the already flimsy distinction between the two and let the deep affection he felt for Yamcha feed and strengthen the rage he felt toward Earth. 

This was it. The end of a grudge over a decade in the making. He’d lead a full attack, and he’d use his hatred as a weapon and finally put those damn Saiyans in their place. He’d watch the life vanish from their eyes and make sure the last thing they saw was Frieza, reaffirming what he’d always known. He was the strongest! 

His soldiers would take down the rest by virtue of numbers. He’d bring the full force this time- he’d learned his mistake when he last attempted an invasion, and had spent the much of the time since his revival focusing heavily on recruiting. It didn’t matter how strong the friends of the Saiyans were, they’d perish under the crushing weight of his thousands of soldiers. 

Yamcha would die, too. 

It bothered him that he’d have to rely on some nameless soldier from his troops- he’d likely never even know which of them dealt the final blow- to destroy his own lone weakness, but this was a case of the ends justifying the means. For this one time he’d have to set aside his pride. 

Soon this whole venture would be nothing but a memory… one he’d likely revisit often, but be glad to have behind him. For now he let that hate fill him, embracing it as he watched more and more of his fleet come into orbit around Mars. 

He’d never felt any emotion so strongly. 

A notification from his communication program appeared at the top of his screen, partially obscuring the scanner feed. 

_Y: We gotta talk. I’ve made my choice._

For a moment he considered not acknowledging it, knowing the effect that man could have on his resolve… 

Another notification banner. _Y: Can you send the ship?_

The anger became adrenaline and his fingers shook with the force of his rage as he replied. _F: Certainly. I’ll see you soon, my dear Yamcha._

\- - - 

As the landing craft approached the main ship, Yamcha looked out the window and noted the massive fleet filling the airspace and wondered for a moment what the deal with that was. Only for a moment though- he needed all his attention on the task of figuring out the best way to word what needed to be said. 

Without his armor he’d just dressed as neutrally as he could, and hoped the crowded sky wouldn’t translate to a crowded ship. 

He held a hand over his heart and took a few deep breaths as the now familiar sound of the two ships docking signaled his arrival. The airlock doors opened, and Berryblue said, “It seems he’s in his quarters. You’ll need to meet him there.” 

“Got it! Thanks!” He ran all the way there- barely dodging a few aliens who were in the corridor-, slid to a stop right outside the door, took another deep breath, and lifted his hand to knock- 

-the door opened before he could, and there he was, gorgeous as ever. The alien had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, and was clearly about to say something, but Yamcha beat him to it, blurting out, “Frieza, I did it! I actually did it! And it was easier than I could have ever imagined!” He grabbed the smaller man’s hands and gave them a tight squeeze. “I made my choice, and I did something big. To prove you could trust me. To impress you!” 

“What are you saying?” He asked cautiously. 

The human leaned down, his dark eyes sparkling with emotion and excitement. “I killed a man for you. I killed Vegeta!” 

That storm of overwhelming hate burned its way back onto the other side of that imperceptible line that separated his two strongest, most passionate emotions. In a fluid motion he grabbed Yamcha by the front of his shirt, pulling him into his room and shutting the door with his tail. He didn’t need the members of his staff who were still waiting in the hall to witness their fearsome ruler being overcome with pure joy. The moment it was shut he dedicated all of his energy to kissing the only man that could inspire such overwhelming feelings in him. 

\- - - 

“Again… I want to hear it again,” Frieza said with a smile, laying in on his back in bed. His fingertips danced over his human’s face, stroking Yamcha’s jaw, tracing the edge of his hairline, feeling his skin’s warmth. 

The human smiled adoringly down at him from his current spot on top of his lover. “Which part? That you were right all along? That you’re all I will ever need?” 

“I do enjoy hearing that,” he replied, “and I hope you’ll tell me both of those things every single day from here forward. But if you’d indulge me, I’m asking to once again experience the thrill of hearing why you made the right decision, how and why you killed your ally, and of the beautiful way you framed me for the crime!” 

“Well,” Yamcha rolled to the side, carefully pulling out and removing his used condom in the process. “Once I had a chance to think, it was obvious. It wasn’t anything about Earth as a planet that made it matter to me, it was the people, my friends, that made the place worth keeping safe. But who actually were these friends? Vegeta, who constantly dissed me and only cared about me when I was able to help him? Bulma, who treated me like dirt both when we were dating and after the fact? Goku, who after all we’d been through apparently doesn’t see me as a strong enough warrior to represent our universe alongside him in the Tournament of Power? Tien, who acted like he was my rival then seemed to forget about me?” As he ran through the list of his allies and their transgressions against him, his voice sped up and his agitation became obvious. 

The emperor silenced him with a finger on his lips. “You’re rambling, darling. You’ve made your point, now continue with the story.” 

Giving the aforementioned finger a little smooch, Yamcha relaxed a bit. “Sorry about that, I was getting carried away.” He placed a hand on the alien’s thick thigh, rubbing his powerful muscles and letting his touch lightly graze past Frieza’s crotch as he did so. “The only real friend I had left on Earth was Puar, and I know he’ll follow me anywhere. Even into space! So with nothing binding me to my planet anymore, all I could want was to be with you… the powerful, cunning, beautiful man who’s seen my worth this entire time. I couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of my full and complete devotion!” 

“I had full confidence you would make the smart choice eventually,” Frieza ran his hands through Yamcha’s long hair, smiling. 

He’d never tell him that the staff waiting in the hall outside his door when the human arrived at the ship were there not out of coincidence but by direct order. They had been poised to assassinate Yamcha as soon as Frieza gave the signal. Pulling him inside wasn’t only a matter of modesty, but also a clear sign that the plan had changed. 

Yamcha leaned into that touch. “You were right, and I’ll never doubt you ever again.”

“My judgement is always sound, now, I want to hear what you did next. Tell me again how you decided to kill the Saiyan, and how you managed it.” He nearly moaned that sentence. 

“Well, you said you weren’t sure you’d be able to trust me since I took so long to come to the right conclusion, and I wanted to do something big to prove I really was fully committed to us! And I wanted to do it in a way that showed I knew you, and knew what you wanted… you know, not just in bed.” He winked, leaned in to kiss Frieza’s neck, and then continued. “What better than to kill Vegeta? I’d make it so you’d never have to smell him on me again! Besides, he’d be an easy target for me- from the time we’d spent together lately training, I’ve seen how he completely lowers his guard around me when we aren’t sparring. Even if he was benefitting from my techniques he still barely considered me a warrior!” 

“All those years as your ally yet he never saw the real you, whereas I have since we first made one another’s acquaintance,” Frieza scoffed. 

“So I chose a time when he was expecting to see me anyway, so nothing would be suspicious, and when I knew he’d be distracted and frustrated. But of course, I had to not only catch him completely by surprise so he wouldn’t have a chance to stop me, I had to also make sure I had an alibi so that Goku and the rest didn’t stop me from leaving the planet. So here’s where my real genius comes in- I set it all up so they’d think you did it!” 

“And why would you decide to place the blame on me?” Frieza asked, but his tone was teasing as he knew and loved the answer. He pressed his lips against the tanned skin of Yamcha’s shoulders as his lover replied. 

“No one would ever doubt that you, with your awe inspiring and terrifying strength, were capable of it! Plus, I wanted to make sure you got credit, since you were the one who inspired me. Killing Vegeta is an honor I needed to share with you…” He paused his story for a moment as Frieza’s beautiful lips were getting a bit too distracting. The emperor noticed this and paused his actions, laying back against the pillows and taking Yamcha’s hands with his own. “I wanna share everything with you…” the human whispered, staring into his beloved’s stunning red eyes. 

“I have every intention of having that be how our lives proceed from here,” the smaller man replied, tightening his grip slightly. “You will share all you have with me, and I will repay you with a life you could never have dreamed of. But please, I’d like to hear you finish your tale, you’re nearly to my favorite part.” 

“You’re really amazing… Okay, so I was supposed to bail Vegeta out of a boring family engagement, so I showed up with Puar and we acted like we were actually interested in the annual retelling of his parents-in-law’s life story, which made our mutual enemy all the more frustrated and distracted. I then played directly to his poor opinion of me by ‘accidentally’ making a mess… but this not only kept his guard down, but gave me an excuse to step away for a moment. Here’s where my real stroke of genius comes in- Puar used his abilities as a shapeshifter to make a copy of me, and brought out a Capsule that had a decoy version of himself in it…” They both glanced over at a table on the other side of the room where a blue plush cat was sitting. “I bought that at the same time that I bought you all those nice chocolates, but I didn’t think it would wind up as an essential part of my plan to be yours long term!” 

Frieza chuckled and leaned back in, enjoying the irresistible body heat and scent of his lover. 

“So once there was a fake me and a fake Puar in place, disguised Puar loudly knocked over a trash can to make sure everyone looked up and witnessed the shadows of ‘us’ in the bathroom. While they were laughing at ‘my’ expense, where was the real me?” He paused for dramatic effect before answering himself smugly, “I’d gone out the window, around the building, and into the hall behind Vegeta, where I shut his pompous mouth permanently with the help of your own Death Beam!” 

“Oh, yes… my amazing Yamcha,” Frieza rolled on top of his human, laying against him to maximize their skin contact and beginning to lightly grind against him. “Even with all you’d told me about your impressive skills I’d never dreamed you’d picked up that technique. I’ve truly found someone uniquely talented, haven’t I?” 

“It only worked because that move was incredible. Concentrating my Ki into such a narrow beam gave it what it needed to be able to penetrate the skin and muscle of someone as tough as that Saiyan asshole, as long as his guard was totally down, of course. The Kamehameha has great destructive power but this was totally different! So that’s part of why I say we shared this- I couldn’t have done it without what I learned from watching you!” He placed both of his hands on Frieza’s ass and for a moment just enjoyed the feeling of their physical contact. “You’re getting me really, really horny again, you know that right?” 

“That’s the intention,” Frieza replied, his breath tickling Yamcha’s ear. “After all, your story has stimulated my own desires quite a bit…” 

“Is that so? Then I should finish it, huh?” Yamcha grinned. “All that was left after that was to fly right back out the window and rejoin the group in their ‘shocked discovery’ of Vegeta’s corpse, then point out that he’d obviously been killed by your move and make my exit. Let them think I was mad at myself for not stopping you while I was running right back to your arms!” 

“What a bunch of fools, so easily mislead!” The emperor started to move their bodies together with a bit more speed and force than before, as he could feel himself opening back up. Yamcha was hard again, too- no point in delaying their pleasure much longer! “Of course, your former friends are like cockroaches… no matter how many times they get stomped on they seem to come crawling back more repulsive than before. Vegeta will likely return, unless we take care to destroy them all completely… are you certain you have the fortitude to do what must be done?” 

“Of course,” Yamcha embraced him. “I mean it, they all forgot about me, so I’m ready to forget about them. From here forward, I only care about you, my love. Everything from here is entirely for Lord Frieza!” 

He loved hearing those vows of devotion from the only man that could continue to surprise, enthrall, and excite him… Suddenly unable to wait a moment longer he grabbed a condom from the bedside table, tore the foil open, and slipped it onto his lover. Yamcha sat up, pulled Frieza close for a scorching kiss, then shoved the alien off his lap. “Oho, I do so enjoy when you get aggressive…” 

“Then I’m gonna bet you’ll like this,” his lover smirked, pushing Frieza onto his stomach then grabbing his hips and lifting them before roughly penetrating him from behind. 

Feeling that sudden intensity, he shut his eyes and lifted his tail around the taller man’s shoulders. Yes… this was perfect. Their bodies were made for each other, it seemed. He should have known there was no way Yamcha could turn this down, not for his so called friends, not for his planet, not for anything. 

Behind him the human let his body act on impulse as he drank in the view. The emperor of space was his. It felt like his whole life was beginning anew- he’d have everything from here forward. Respect, power… and most of all love. His hands subconsciously tightened their grip. 

What he’d had to give up hardly felt like a sacrifice at this point in light of what all he’d gained! 

Feeling his human’s fingers dig into his flesh, Frieza lowered his head and bit the pillow. It was too good. It was always too good! Yet he still craved more. Using his tail around Yamcha’s broad shoulders for leverage he sped them up, pulling his lover in while he’d slam his own hips backwards. 

The result of this was overwhelming for them both, and neither lasted long. Yamcha finished first, gasping and forcing himself to stay upright and finish Frieza off despite feeling lightheaded. A moment or two later the alien had his own climax, moaning against the bedsheets. 

Detangling their bodies, Yamcha laid back down and held Frieza against his chest. It amazed him how someone with as immense of physical strength as his lover could be so tired out by their sexual experiences… although it was similarly amazing how he’d come back from the brink of complete exhaustion and be ready for more several minutes later. 

He was just amazing in general. Life was going to be perfect from here!

Frieza pulled close to Yamcha’s warmth, his heartbeat… His. The human was all his. The emperor had taken something precious and irreplaceable from his worst enemies and made it his own in full… and he’d never let anyone take this man from him. 

Especially not that damned planet that had caused him to question his devotion to Frieza in the first place! He still fully planned on getting his revenge in a full invasion, but now that Yamcha had made the right choice and proven his loyalty things were no longer quite so desperate… No need to make a hasty action when things were at last going so well. The anger fueled plans he’d made the prior day would need to wait- 

As if on cue his scouter beeped, and making sure to leave as much of himself in contact with Yamcha as possible he grabbed it, put it on, and answered. “Yes?”

“Lord Frieza, seventy five percent of your force has assembled. The remaining quarter is at enough of a distance that we’re looking at at least several days more in travel time.” 

“Thank you for this useful update…” He thought for a moment, catching the taller man’s curious gaze, then continued. “Tell the remaining fleets to disregard my prior order and return to normal duty. However, I’d like all ships currently in orbit to meet us on the planet’s surface in half an hour. Have the ones still distant be prepared for a broadcast at that same time. I’ll send a few more instructions momentarily. That will be all.” 

“Yes sir!” The line disconnected. 

“Hey,” Yamcha kissed Frieza’s cheek as the emperor set his scouter aside again. “What’s happening with all those ships anyway? I noticed a lot of them on my way in but was way too distracted to ask.” 

Withholding his original plan seemed essential while he was cementing his human’s loyalty, but he had another idea. “Oh, something I think you’ll like. But we’ll need to get you cleaned up and dressed first. Come with me.” 

\- - - 

Not long after that, the two men walked toward the ship’s exit, Yamcha having just donned another set of armor- despite his untrained eye he was sure this was much nicer than his original set. It even had a cape! 

They stepped outside. It was night on the planet, but floodlights lit the area as multiple crews were hard at work on construction. Large towers pumped out heat, making the air around them ripple. 

“We’re still in the early stages of developing Mars, so please understand the low oxygen levels are a temporary discomfort. It should be sufficient for what we’ll be briefly doing on the surface today, and by the end of the month you should be able to spend as much time on the surface as you’d like as long as you stick to less strenuous activities. The planet should be fully within parameters livable for a human by the end of the year.” 

“Whoa…” Yamcha looked around. “This is really Mars?” 

“Indeed,” Frieza smiled, “but not for long. I plan on renaming it in your honor. ‘Planet Yamcha’ has a lovely ring to it, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Seriously? That’s… I don’t even know what to say!” He leaned in to hug the emperor, but quickly pulled back, remembering they were in public. “I’ll express my thankfulness properly once we’re back in bed, alright?” 

“I’ll be looking forward to your display of gratitude with great enthusiasm.” 

Frieza led Yamcha toward a rise in the planet’s surface on the far side of the development site, ignoring the respectful greetings of the various crew members they passed in the process. Once they reached the crest there was an incredible view down into a vast valley, filled with thousands of soldiers. As their leader came into view, they all bowed. 

As the human stared at this massive display of obedience, his alien lover seemed completely oblivious to it, instead holding his hand out behind him and letting another member of his staff place a scouter in it. Frieza donned it, switched to a channel that would broadcast to his entire force, and spoke. 

“My dear subordinates, thank you all for taking the time to attend. As you’d imagine, I wouldn’t call you away from your duties without an important reason, but I’m sure you’ll all agree that what I’m about to share is worth committing to memory.” 

Yamcha watched the shorter man speak, transfixed by how natural he was in front of a crowd and attempting as best he could to look just as natural standing beside him. When Frieza turned his eyes away from his troops and back to his human, he flinched. 

“Doubtless you’ve all been wondering who this handsome man standing at my side could be. You are all to address him as ‘Lord Yamcha,’ as he is, effective immediately, serving as my second in command.” 

“S-seriously?!” Since he wasn’t wearing a scouter, the human’s words were only heard by his lover, who seemed amused by them. 

“I feel he’s perfectly suited for the role, and I’m sure you’ll all find his freethinking style and skills as a warrior will make him an excellent leader. Beyond that…” 

Frieza took his hand and chuckled internally as Yamcha glanced between their physical contact and the crowd, surprised to be shown any sort of intimacy in front of others. Well, if that surprised him… “Aside from serving at my side as co-leader of the Frieza Force, dear Yamcha is also my-“ 

It was odd how he had to push himself through these next few words. This was, of course, all theatre- a way to permanently cement his Yamcha’s loyalty. Yet his own heart still fluttered despite his lifelong efforts to freeze it. “-he is also my companion. As such, from both a professional and personal perspective, I’m sure you’ll all show him the same unyielding respect you’ve always afforded to me. Thank you, you are now dismissed.” 

As he hit the button to end his scouter’s broadcast, he turned to the man he’d just publicly declared affection toward. “Well? What do you think?” 

Yamcha grasped both of his hands in his own tightly and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. “I’m… I’m pretty overwhelmed right now, and not sure what to say other than thank you?” They met eyes, and his human’s smile melted Frieza’s remaining resistance. “Thank you, and I love you!” 

He’d later tell himself it was a calculated move, part of the same show as the prior announcement, but when he decided to forget about their audience and tilted his head back to bring their lips together he truly felt in his heart, as cold as strove to keep it, a moment of the warmest, realest, most overwhelming happiness. 

End Chapter Seven: Oblivion 

Author’s Note: 

Almost to the finish line, just one more chapter! Considering this chapter included the dramatic climax of the fic I wanted it to be perfect… Perfect it is not. I’m still really unhappy with the pacing. 

Some might disagree that, even with the assorted circumstances that worked in his favor, Yamcha could kill Vegeta. Honestly? We’ll have to agree to disagree. 

My favorite part of this? Frieza’s choice of word for publicly acknowledging his relationship with Yamcha. ‘Companion’ is just so cute in this context where he’s clearly trying to not make it sound romantic but it totally is? I don’t know. 

Insert me begging for comments/kudos/feedback of any sort here. And a massive continuing thanks to everyone who’s supported this project!


	8. Epilogue: There Are No Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha has one last thing he must do on Earth before permanently moving to space to be with Frieza... but an unexpected obstacle forces him to consider just how far he's fallen. 
> 
> Frieza decides it's time to take care of the last remaining threat to securing Yamcha's permanently loyalty. 
> 
> The conclusion of the main story, other than an extra sexy bonus chapter coming in a couple of days.

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Epilogue: There Are No Happy Endings

Puar had been waiting two months for Yamcha to return.

Two agonizing months. 

Two months of questions- ‘where was Yamcha?’ They’d ask. Puar would lie that he felt too guilty for not saving Vegeta and went to stay in space with his boyfriend as a result. 

Yamcha would contact Puar from space via the galactic post, and his letters always asked when his friend would be ready to join him. Puar would lie and say the time would come soon, he just had a few more things to take care of on Earth first. 

He’d ask himself if all of this was worth it, if the man who’d been his best friend almost as long as he could remember was still worth his complete loyalty. Puar would lie to himself and say he was crazy for even considering otherwise.

In reality he’d felt completely torn in two ever since he’d been persuaded to help betray everyone else he cared about. 

\- - - 

It was around three in the morning on Earth when Yamcha finally made his return, not by design, but simply because he’d gotten so used to measuring days on a different scale that he’d forgotten to consider his former home would be turned away from the sun when he came back. It worked in his favor though, as he needed to be in and out quick without explaining anything to any of his former friends. He was here for one purpose, and after that would be making a hasty exit. At least this saved him the trouble of having to change back into less suspicious clothing or hide his energy.

He carefully landed his ship (one of the many, many extravagant gifts Frieza had lavished upon him in the last two months) on the roof of his apartment complex and stepped out. He expected to be nostalgic, but in the interest of avoiding regrets he focused on his mission- 

“Yamcha? Is that you?” 

Oh FUCK. Should he run, or try and fight? No… he’d have no chance. He slowly turned to his right, facing the intruder. This was bad… “Hey Trunks, what are you doing here? This is way past your bedtime.” 

The young Saiyan was floating a few feet from his building, staring. “I haven’t been sleeping much, since… well, you know what happened. I felt your energy finally back on Earth, and I wanted to talk to you, but… why are you dressed like that?” 

Yamcha mentally cursed himself for being in such a hurry- he’d really just figured anyone who could potentially interfere would be asleep. 

As strong as he was, he knew he couldn’t last a minute against a Saiyan in actual open combat. He’d have to talk his way out of this. “Well Trunks, you see…” his mind raced and he blurted out, “I’m wearing armor in honor of your father, actually! Obviously I couldn’t find the exact same style as what he wears, but this was the best I could do. I owe Vegeta at least that much!” It was a dumb lie, there was no way- 

“Really? That’s such a good idea! I should ask mom to make me armor so I could do the same thing!” 

Hook, line, and sinker. Yamcha was surprised but grateful. Children could be so dang gullible. “You should head home now before Bulma gets worried-“ 

“No, I wanted to talk to you, remember? You were the only other fighter there when… when he died, so didn’t you notice? So many things didn’t add up!” 

Oh double fuck. “No, it seemed pretty straightforward to me. Poor guy got taken down by his old enemy. It makes sense that you’re grieving, and trying to find meaning in an act of violence, but that doesn’t mean there was more to it-“ 

“Listen to me for a sec!” Trunks landed and rushed over, agitated. “If Frieza was really at my house how did we not feel his presence? He’s supposed to have this really intimidating, huge Ki, but none of us felt him?” 

“He probably just learned how to conceal it like we can, it’s not that hard to figure out,” Yamcha brushed off the question. He really didn’t want to spend any more time here than necessary, the longer Trunks stalled him the more likely it was that someone else would realize the human had returned to the planet… and it could be someone who wouldn’t be as easy to fool as a kid. “Now like I said, go home, Bulma’s probably panicking looking for you right now!” 

“No, she’s asleep, I checked before I left.” Trunks shrugged, and then was right back on it. “Maybe Frieza learned to hide his energy, but that’s not the only thing I don’t get! Every time you guys fought him before he was super theatrical, right? Big speeches, other fighters with him as backup, toying with his opponent to scare them before going for the final blow? Every story I’ve heard has been like that. So why did he sneak in and attack from behind then just leave? It isn’t like him at all!” He paused then added, “I know you weren’t there any of the times we fought him but I’m sure you’ve heard the same things I have.” 

“Hey, remember, I was up against the guy when Android 21 brought him back, and other than being a bit chatty I wouldn’t say he was all that much like what you were describing!” Trunks was completely right of course, Frieza did enjoy using pageantry as a tool for prolonging the fear of his enemies… “Look, when people tell stories, they want them to be dramatic and interesting, so sometimes details get exaggerated to make the scary villain seem even scarier.” 

“No, my mom and the rest wouldn’t lie to me.” 

“Not lying, embellishing. It’s different! Anyway, if you don’t go home I’m going to call Bulma and let her know you’re running around outside in the middle of the night!” He’d have liked to pull out his phone to make the threat look more real, but he no longer carried it with him- it wasn’t like he could use it for much in space. 

“Not yet, what about the wound itself, huh? Didn’t it seem wrong to you?” 

Yamcha was getting more and more anxious. If Trunks wasn’t going to give up, not only was there an increasing chance someone else would realize he was here… there was also a chance the young Saiyan would figure out the truth. As he spoke, he slowly, casually, leaned back against the still open door of his ship. He’d brought something along just in case, something that could temporarily take down even someone as strong as the kid in front of him and buy Yamcha the time he needed to escape. But would he be able to get to it without raising suspicion? “I saw the wound, it was from Frieza’s Death Beam, clear as day! I’ve seen that attack before, remember.” 

“Yeah, you’re the one who said so when we found him. But shouldn’t it have been worse?” 

Now right by his ship, he tried to slip his hand through the door in the least suspicious way possible, still trying to block what he was doing with his body. “I think what happened to Vegeta was bad enough, I wouldn’t have wanted to see worse-“ 

Trunks’s shoulders trembled, but he continued to speak with determination. “I… I know my dad messed up, his guard was completely down and he got hit from behind. And if Frieza was being stealthy than obviously he was trying to kill him quick, right? But the attack didn’t go all the way through his body, just into his back and heart. Everyone says Frieza is really strong these days so how come the attack barely worked? Like I keep saying, it just doesn’t all add up!” 

“You’re overthinking things, and that’s a really bad idea…” He had his opening when Trunks turned away, looking out over the side of the roof. Perfect! Yamcha snatched up the item he’d brought along just in case he ran into any trouble- a small canister containing a paralytic gas strong enough to paralyze even a Saiyan. Another gift from Frieza- any mammal unfortunate enough to inhale the stuff would find themselves unable to move. The duration of its effect varied with the strength of the person it was used against, but his emperor had assured him even Goku would be defenseless for a few seconds if he had a hit of it. Trunks, being smaller and weaker, would probably be down for at least a minute, and Yamcha could take advantage of his initial confusion (and inability to fight back) to smack him hard enough on the head to knock him out… 

He crept up behind the half Saiyan, lifting one hand to cover his own nose and mouth, the other poised to hit the trigger and spray the gas directly into Trunks’s face- 

“I’m sorry… I just miss him so much…” his target suddenly sobbed. 

Yamcha sighed, set the canister down behind him, and knelt down to give the kid that might not have been his biologically but was still one of the closest things he had to a son of his own a hug. Trunks immediately returned it, and the human let him cry it out for a couple minutes. 

“Hey Trunks,” he said after a bit, “you’re strong, just like Vegeta was.” He held him out at arm’s length. “So dry your eyes. You’re gonna be seeing him again really soon, I promise. So show some of that Saiyan pride that mattered so much to him, okay?” 

“You’re right, thanks Yamcha,” He straightened up, wiped his face on his shirt, and forced a smile. “I should go home, huh? Someone’s gotta be there to protect my mom and little sis.” 

“There you go, Vegeta would be proud.” Trunks flew off, and Yamcha watched him until he was out of sight, then looked back down at the paralytic he’d almost sprayed this child with. “What am I doing?” He asked himself. 

Well, the decision had been made. 

Even if he had lingering uncertainties now… he literally couldn’t undo the choice he’d made. 

“I love Frieza. I _love_ Frieza,” he said out loud, then quickly moved on to what he’d came back to this planet to do.

\- - - 

Puar awoke at half past three in the morning to the sound of the front door and was there in seconds. “Lord Yamcha!” 

“Puar, buddy! I missed you so much!” Yamcha gave the best hugs, and the two stayed like that for a moment before the human pulled away to close and relock the door. “I’m sorry it took so long, so much has happened I don’t even know where to begin! Are your things packed? I can tell you all about it on the way up-“ 

“I’m not going,” Puar blurted out, stopping Yamcha mid sentence. 

“What do you mean? Frieza is so excited to meet you, I told him all about what you can do and he thinks you’ll be really useful-“ 

“I don’t care. I’m sorry, but… Earth is my home. I can’t go.”

The human sighed, pushing his hair back out of his eyes as he considered his next words. “Look, I get it, I felt the same way too for awhile. But once I committed to my new life I never looked back! There’s so much out there for us, all you need to do is trust me and take this step!” 

“How can I trust you now? I’ve barely seen you these last few months! You don’t even look like yourself anymore!” 

It was true, to an extent. Aside from being dressed in the uniform of the Frieza force, his usual carefree expression was marred by dark shadows under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. “Look, Puar, let’s both be honest here. Who’s fault is it that we haven’t been together? I’ve been ready to bring you to space with me ever since I went up myself.” 

“I guess but-“ 

“Remember when we first met Goku and learned about the Dragon Balls? And I wanted to make a wish that would help me find romance, even though you tried to encourage me to ask the dragon for wealth or power? Well, by joining Frieza we both get what we wanted- a big part of why I’m doing this is for you! So why would you hold back? After everything we’ve been through together are you seriously saying you don’t trust me now?” 

The small shapeshifter’s shoulders slumped. “You’ve been so different these months. You’ve been obsessed. And the Earth needs us-“ 

“You’re forgetting who we’re allied with now,” Yamcha was blunt. “There won’t be an Earth to protect much longer. You should consider yourself lucky that you were picked for the winning team. Now let’s go. If you haven’t packed it’s fine, I’ll get you whatever you need once we’re up on the ship.” 

“But-“ 

“We’re _going,_ Puar! I’m not saying it again!” Yamcha turned and left, and with a quiet sigh, his best friend followed.

\- - - 

Minutes after bring Puar to Frieza’s ship, the emperor and Yamcha stood on top of it, staring down at his home planet below them. 

There was very little oxygen this high up so the human didn’t waste any of it on words. There wasn’t much to be said at this point anyway. His beloved took his hand and smiled up at him, a smile that Yamcha returned without hesitation. 

He was ready, or at least as ready as he could possibly be. Time to make what he’d said to Trunks a reality… the kid would be reunited with his father soon. 

The emperor raised his other arm up above his head and began charging up a giant ball of Ki. Yamcha did the same, their energies uniting into one gigantic sphere above them. After letting it grow for nearly a minute, gazing lovingly at one another the entire time, Frieza nodded. 

They both swung their arms downward, launching their shared attack down at the planet the human no longer considered home, then returned to the ship, sitting down with a bottle of fine wine in front of a large window. 

Yamcha couldn’t look away. “Holy shit… Holy _shit!_ I’ve never seen anything like this!” 

Frieza spared the Earth’s destruction a quick glance before returning his eyes to his human. “Yes, there’s nothing quite like the full destruction of a living world, is there? Even your strongest friends will be unable to survive this.” 

“Ex friends,” he corrected, continuing to stare as glowing cracks covered the rapidly fracturing surface of Earth. “You’re so incredibly powerful… blowing up an entire planet! I can’t believe you chose me.”

“Now, you can’t give me all the credit for our lovely fireworks show. That’s both of our energy glowing so splendidly down below us.” Indeed, Frieza had made sure that would be the case. He’d have preferred to see Son Goku’s face twisted in fear as the life left his body, but every second that Earth still spun through space meant there was a tiny chance that his Yamcha would decide there was something worth leaving Frieza for still waiting for him down there… his human’s uncharacteristically contemplative mood as he returned to the ship a few minutes prior to this had been enough to force the decision. 

He would not tolerate this sliver of doubt any longer, and told his human they’d be handling that nauseating Saiyan problem permanently immediately after Puar reluctantly joined his force. 

He said they’d do it together, his tone and choice of words carefully selected to seem romantic, but it was actually one final test. 

If Yamcha would be willing to do this, then he really did truly and fully belong to the emperor. 

Watching the final explosion of a dying planet reflect in the human’s dazzled eyes, he smiled. This cemented it. Yamcha was his… the beautiful prize for a victory against the only obstacle in the way of his quest to rule over all.

They’d have everything they ever wanted, and they’d have it together.

End Epilogue: There Are No Happy Endings

Author’s Note: 

And it’s over! Other than a little bonus smut scene that will be added either tomorrow or the next day to make up for the lack of smut in this chapter. Despite being conflicted good old Yamcha is turning into a monster not too different than the one he fell for… Will he be happy long term? You’ll have to use your own imagination to answer that.

Honestly I don’t even know what else to say. One thing’s for sure, it’ll be a minute before I try writing anything other than one shots or scenes for smut again- trying to write a full ‘smut fic’ was surprisingly limiting. Still deciding what my next major project will be, but it will likely be on my SFW account. Who knows though? ANYWAY. Thank you to everyone who’s read, especially those of you who’ve provided feedback either through comments/kudos on here or on the Yamza discord. Y’all have no idea how much I love you, you’re what makes completing and editing the stuff that comes out of my brain worth the effort.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Influence of Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, we see how Frieza and Yamcha are doing, both as co-leaders of the planet trade organization, and as lovers...

Don’t Look Down by SecretWeaponSeven

Bonus Chapter: Influence of Gravity 

The planet once known as Mars had changed dramatically over the course of the last year. After a considerable amount of building- not to mention terraforming, transporting resources, soil binding, changing the composition of the very atmosphere itself, etc.- it was now the main transport and military hub of this distant corner of the galaxy. 

The man who inspired the new name of ‘Planet Yamcha’ ran along at full speed, leaping over over rocks and small canyons as he did so. The gravity here was lower than Earth, and the novelty of how easily his strong body moved here had yet to wear off for the Earthling, and as he approached the massive citadel that was now his primary home he jumped high, spun around, and landed in an excessively showy fashion just for the fun of it. 

Immediately the two guards stationed at the entrance dropped to their knees in a bow. “Welcome home, Lord Yamcha.” 

“Hey!” He gave them a casual wave and headed inside, running down the hall, taking a flight of stairs several steps at a time, pausing only long enough at the top for the biometric scan that granted him access to the private upper level where he lived to be completed, then finally came to a stop when after another few sets of stairs he reached a massive room that filled the entirety of the top level of the building. 

The penthouse had a wall of windows, a massive bed, a plush couch, and a grand desk, where Frieza sat flipping through some paperwork. He looked up, smiling. “That was much quicker than I expected,” he barely had a chance to set down his work and stand up before his partner had crossed the room, flung his arms around him, and spun him around a few times. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Yamcha replied, dropping the smaller man onto the couch then sitting to the left of him and taking his hands. “This is the longest we’ve spent apart since we first shared a bed you know!” 

“It’s only been a little over a week!” Frieza chuckled, “but I’ll agree, it’s an undeniable pleasure to have you back at my side.” He propped an elbow on the human’s shoulder and gazed up at him. “How was it, overseeing our operations for the Milky Way without my help?” 

Yamcha smirked and tossed his hair back. “You really gotta ask? Smooth as can be. I learned from the best after all!” 

“I always knew you had the makings a leader… but even as you excel in this role, you’ll always be an even better lover, I think.” 

“Smooth as ever, aren’t you?” Yamcha kissed him, and they lingered like that for a moment, enjoying the pure, sensual pleasure of one another’s lips. After a moment they separated, and while the business talk continued the human’s breathing was noticeably quicker, and the alien seemed more interested in running his hands over the taller man’s arms than anything he was saying. “And how did your mission go?” 

“Oh, the usual. Everyone talks big but find themselves unable to live up to those words once they’re faced with my presence. I didn’t even have to lift a finger, the rebellion was over the moment I set foot on that planet. Such a waste of my precious time, journeying all the way there for that.” He took his partner’s hand back in his own, lacing their fingers together. “Now, on to more pressing matters. I assume the reason you were in such a rush to get back once you’d learned of my return is you intend to make up for a week’s worth of physical longing tonight?” 

“You know me well,” Yamcha replied, leaning close, strands of his long, wild hair brushing past Frieza’s shoulders. 

“Better than you even know yourself,” the emperor replied, pressing his lips against his lover’s neck. 

After their time apart these little touches were electric. “You’ve got that right! Now if we’re gonna fit more than a week’s worth of lovemaking in then we should probably get started, huh?” 

“Yes...” Frieza pulled back and fixed his beautiful red eyes on Yamcha’s dark ones. “You’re mine… so make me yours.” 

The human wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him in for another kiss, running the tip of his tongue over the alien’s full lower lip. Frieza’s eyes closed as he felt it, that inferno of desire that burned so powerfully inside him when he could lose himself in this man’s embrace. He moaned a little against Yamcha’s mouth, his hands finding their way up to his hair. 

Of course, Yamcha had more in mind than just a kiss. One arm behind the emperor’s back and his other hand caressing his pale legs he guided him to lay down on the couch, his own body following him down to be half on top and half to the side of him. In this position they continued to kiss, the motions slow and languid as they re-explored the muscular forms of one another’s bodies. 

The bulky armor his favorite was wearing was an obstacle to this, so Frieza pushed him back enough to be able to grab the top, pull it off, and fling it across the room. “Much better,” he breathed, his hands coming to a rest on the warm, soft skin of the human’s broad back. 

Only his tight pair of briefs between them now, Yamcha’s kisses became more forceful, interspersed with light bites at Frieza’s lips and tongue. He brought one hand to rest on the emperor’s hip bone, feeling the most powerful being in this universe writhe beneath his touch and thanking his lucky stars for the millionth time that he was so fortunate as to be in this position. He moved his hand from the smaller man’s hip to the space between them and then lowered it further until it came to rest on the cool, pale skin of his crotch. 

He felt Frieza’s lips smile against his own, then the tyrant spread his legs and wrapped them around the human, his long toes gripping the back of his lover’s thighs. They continued making out, moving their bodies together for the sake of that delicious friction in their most intimate of areas. After a moment of this he slid his feet up, hooked a toe past the hem of that last pesky article of clothing, and ripped it clean off. 

Yamcha wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually removed a pair of briefs normally at the end of the day in the entire time he’d been an official member of Frieza’s army, barring the occasions like the one they’d just endured where they were separated for work reasons, of course. He had a feeling Frieza got off on literally destroying Yamcha’s clothes. Somehow, despite having them shredded off of his body on the daily his wardrobe never ran out of them. Perks of dating the boss, he supposed. 

He removed his hand from between them for more direct contact between his erect dick and Frieza’s slowly parting skin. It felt amazing, but as their limbs tangled on the limited space provided by the couch Yamcha’s knee slipped off the cushions, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor, pulling Frieza with him. Quicker than lightning the alien’s tail swung around and cushioned the fall, and they both lay on the floor for a second, laughing. 

“Bed?” 

“Good thinking.” 

Standing quickly, Frieza scooped up Yamcha in the process, then flew to the bed and dropped his lover onto the center of it. He then jumped in himself, straddling him. He leaned in an brought his mouth back to the human’s neck, forceful kisses giving way to sucking and then an aggressive string of bites over his throat, collarbones, shoulders… 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Yamcha moaned, arching his neck and letting the smaller man do as he pleased. In their time together his emperor had became an expert at finding that exact level of intensity right before pleasure became discomfort and they both loved pushing that line a bit. 

There was no doubt this would leave a few marks… which was part of why Frieza did it. While he had yet to proclaim their relationship in any formal way beyond stating Yamcha was his companion and second and command, he made no secret of the fact that they shared a bed. Quick little public displays of affection, or visible marks after rough sex, were a way of laying claim to this man that no one in his forces would be foolish enough to challenge. 

Besides… Yamcha was his trophy, so why not show that off a little? 

At this point the human was almost too horny to prolong things though. After a week apart, he _needed_ more than a tease. He reached to the bedside and groped around for a condom, but before he could do anything with it Frieza’s tail once again moved faster than he could see, pinning down his wrist. “Huh?” 

He smirked at his lover’s confusion and explained, “While we were apart I happened to overhear a tasteless conversation between two of my ship crew. While I was forced to execute them for their lack of discretion in sharing their personal lives, it did give me an amusing idea. Let me have that.” He plucked it from the human’s fingers, opened the packaging, and delicately placed the condom in his mouth. 

“Oh my gawd…” Yamcha tried to watch but that tail continued to interfere with his plans, slipping over to loop gently under his chin and prevent him from looking down. There was something really cute about the way Frieza could be ‘modest’ even in the middle of getting ready to make love- “Fuck, Frieza!” 

Chuckling inwardly, the alien slid his mouth down over the other man’s dick, slipping the condom on in the process. He made a point of moving tortuously slow, amused by how hard his human was working to not blow his load before they could even properly get things started. Once he was done he gave the now covered tip a light kiss, and crawled his way back up to eye level. “Well, dearest, shall we proceed?” 

Instead of answering immediately, Yamcha forcibly grabbed his lover around the middle and pushed him down hard against his waiting erection. They looked at each other and nodded, suddenly neither in the mood for any further teasing, and Frieza’s powerful fingers grasped the human to move him into his entrance. 

“Ohhh… that’s more like it,” Yamcha moaned. He brought his hands to the emperor’s superbly shaped ass and squeezed it as he felt himself be squeezed by his lover’s tight hole. 

Gracefully lowering his body until he was fully penetrated, Frieza allowed his tail to wrap around Yamcha’s leg. The human had once asked him why he so frequently did that during their sex sessions, and he’d dodged the answer, just saying it kept it out of the way. The reality was a mix of reasons- it maximized the skin contact between them, and was an outlet for his possessive, clingy need to be close. Beyond that, twisting tails together was a display of trust and intimacy in his culture generally reserved for one’s mate… Yamcha of course didn’t have a tail, but that didn’t stop the embarrassingly sentimental hidden parts of Frieza from wanting to mimic that tradition as best he could. 

No room for sentiment now! Yamcha was starting to move his smaller lover’s body up and back down. The gravity here was the lowest he’d ever experienced, close to just a third of what he was used to on Earth, and of course far less than what he’d trained under on King Kai’s planet! This changed the mechanics of positions like this quite a bit, and despite Frieza’s body being surprisingly heavy for its petite size it still took hardly anything for the human to be able to move him with just his hands. 

“This is wonderful…” Frieza arched his back and let Yamcha bounce him up and down, each motion emphasizing the incredible perfection of how their bodies fit against each other. The human filled him just right, and after a week apart he knew he wouldn’t last long. No point in prolonging it for himself then- he used one of his own hands to stroke his shaft as he continued to ride the taller man. 

Laying under him, the human’s breaths were sharp and ragged as he guided the emperor’s motions. The late afternoon sun filled their bedroom with a warm orange glow that sparkled off of Frieza’s pale skin and purple biogems... what an unimaginably beautiful man he’d fallen for. As he watched him he saw Frieza start playing with his shaft and got an intense erotic thrill from it. 

Here he was, not only getting to fuck the most powerful mortal in the universe, but also getting to watch him touch himself at the same time? No one else ever got to see this side of the alien, and even after this long it still excited Yamcha… maybe a little too much. His body tensed and he moaned as he felt the pleasurable release between his legs. 

Frieza smiled down at him and kept riding, increasing the pace. Still panting, Yamcha sat up slightly and placed one hand over Frieza’s and used the fingertips of the other to stimulate around the outside of his still filled opening. That did it, and a moment later he had his own powerful climax before collapsing on his human’s chest. 

It was a mess… Yamcha was getting so spoiled. Much like how he didn’t need to worry about his damaged uniforms, he also never had to worry about changing their jizz coated bedsheets. It was a pretty nice life being half of the most politically powerful couple in space! 

With that in mind, he reached between them, carefully removed the condom, and just flicked it somewhere. Someone would clean it up. He then put his arms around his beloved and gave him a little kiss. 

Frieza lazily propped his head up on his arm so he could look at Yamcha. His stunningly handsome lover… the only person he’d want to share his empire with. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Just wondering which wine we’ll drink this evening… and what position we’ll use next.” 

Yamcha laughed and kissed him again. “Tell you what, if you make a decision on the first of those two things, I have some ideas for the second.” 

It ended up being quite a while before they left the bed. 

End Bonus Chapter: Influence of Gravity

Author’s Note: Okay, this fic is finally officially done, and a year after the main story ended our boys seem to still be doing well! A martian year is closer to two Earth years actually. Anyway I just wanted to write a little more smut for this universe. 

Giant thanks to everyone that read and supported this, with a special shout out to the ones who listen to me rant about it through various messaging apps. Bonus thanks to the boardgame Terraforming Mars for allowing me to pretend I know anything about what establishing habitation on Mars would actually require, and to whoever the genius was that wrote the queue line preshow videos for Oblivion was for providing me such an excellent source of chapter title inspiration. 

Final thanks to the writing team responsible for THAT SCENE in FighterZ. This nonsensical pairing couldn’t stop inspiring me if it tried.


End file.
